Marry's Story
by YokoLucas
Summary: I was a hunter, I never thought once that I would fall in love, and surely not with that irresponsible, flirtatious brother of our lady, Phoebus Apollo. But there is somehing about the reason for why Apollo had been hanging out around me, a secret reason I would know later... Marry's Past's sequel.
1. Prologue

**A/N : Hey , at first i don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians , it is to to rick. I own my caracteres though , Marry the main caractere here , Lina , Lily and others OC who will maybe come.**

** That time i wanted to try something different , i tried to pair Apollo with a hunter of Artemis , i hope you will love it , that is just the prologue but don't worry ! The first chapter will be long.**

I was a hunter , a hunter who hated men , and my father was the cause of that , i have particular reasons for doing what i i was doing , but i loved lady Artemis and the hunt , and i hated men , they were bad , stupid , ugly , and horrible tool blinded by lust.

Love was also something i hated , after i was heartbroken because of that demigod , i wanted to cry and to die , but lady Artemis offered me _her _love , and i wasn't gonna pull it away , i accepted her offer , even though it meant that i was surely gonna see my father several more times , but i told myself that i would just ignore him , that wasn't such a big deal.

The gods were weird . When you did pray to them they never answered you , and when you didn't want them around , they were here , showing their white teeth to you. They were just _monsters . _Except lady Artemis of course . They just took what they wanted from you weither you liked it or not , that was like that , and through the centuries , that was something i had seen often.

Of course , me being part of the hunt , meant that i met and _knew _Phoebus Apollo , my lady's little twin brother , that insupportable , irresponsible , little flirt of nothing who thought the world turned around him , well he was the sun god , so the world turned around him ... But we won't talk about it . Phoebus was nothing but arrogant , way too proud for my liking , flirtatious and incredibly hot ... Wait , what ?!

**A/N : Hehehe , here is the prologue , i hope you will love it , please review and tell me what you think about it !**


	2. Marry Loup-Blanc

**Hi ! thanks for the reviewers , i hope you will like the first chapter !**

I pushed my dark brown locks out of my face , having a so long locks for a hunter wasn't a good thing , but if i waited a little bit , it will be enough long for me to attach it with a ponytail with the rest of my hair. I sighed , today was sunday , my favorite day , because it meant that it was a day off for us and that we were able to rest.

As i made my way towards the tent that i shared with Thalia and Lina , another hunter , i saw a red maserati flying in the sky , i groaned , and suddenly all the other hunters and our lady Artemis was here , i sighed deeply , i knew very well who that was , i entered the tent and didn't give much attention to our visitor , i knew very well that it was that damn flirt , Phoebus Apo-

"Hey sweethearts ! How are you ? I am pretty sure that some of you dreamed about me !" A melodious , but still annoying voice said decades of meters outside my tent , i swore i heard someone giggle , but suddenly the person shut up and i heard steps towards my tent , i rolled my eyes , and sat in a chair , took my notebook and began to draw.

I was pretty sure that i would have draw more long if a cute voice hadn't interrupted my activities.

"What are you doing ?" Said Lina , the other hunter with who i shared that tent , i really hated her gutts , the girl was flirtatious (she had flirted with Apollo for decades , wonder how my lady didn't notice it though) , extremely beautiful (she was a daughter of Venus) and a ... I didn't want to say it because i didn't swear.

"None of your business." I answered coolly , i learnt with that girl to never give confidence to the one you saw , because she was a 'false friend' , i really wonder why she had joined the hunt , and why she was still in.

"If you think so." She replied with a sarcastic voice. "Then i will just spend time with our lady's sexy brother." She said in a honeyed voice.

I gritted my teeth , that girl was unbelievable , she dared to tell me it in front of my face ! She knew very well that i hated hypocrite people ! How she , a hunter of Artemis , flirted with the goddess's own brother ! She was a hunter who swore to hate men , and she did the exact contrary !

"Okay , do what do you want , anyways it isn't any of my business." I said with a calm voice , and got up and exited the tent , i needed to shoot some arrows.

I walked towards the forest , here i would be shooting arrows without being interrupt-

"Marry~~~" The same melodious voice spoke again , i gritted my teeth and rolled my eyes , i turned around to see no other than the sun god himself , who was grinning at me in all his sexy (wait , what ?) glory.

"What do you want , lord Apollo ?" I said , taking a bow in my hand.

"Oh come on ! We know each others for now ... Almost three centuries and a half ! It is useless to call me 'lord' ! And I just wanted to see my favorite hunter !"

I gritted my teeth more (which i was doing a lot) and casted my bow away. "Don't call me your 'favorite hunter' ! I am only lady Artemis's hunter ! Did you hear me ?!" I snapped at him angrily , i shouldn't had acted like that with a god , but Apollo was lenient , and he annoyed me to Tartarus.

Apollo raised his hands on surrender. "Woaaw sweetheart ! Such a beautiful girl like you shouldn't snapp at someone like that , it reduce your beauty." He said taking steps closer to me , i moved back away , but he suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer , he eyed me some moments , and then grinned , his head became close to mine and that was what woke me up , i pulled away from him and i was sure i would have almost snapped at his right cheek if i didn't hear my lady's voice.

"Leave her alone , Apollo ! I told you to stop annoy my hunters !" Artemis said to her brother , annoyed.

Apollo pouted , then winked at me. But there was something in his eyes that caught my attention , he seemed upset and pretty angry , but he hid it perfectly.

"Oh Artemis come one ! I am just -"

"Leave , now !" Cried my lady , losing her calm. Apollo pouted once more , and then cleared his throat , i groaned , i knew very well what that meant.

"I feel a haiku *!"

"Oh no." My lady and me said in the same time , first she looked confusedly at me , then she smiled warmly , a cute thing between us if Apollo hadn't interrupted it with his stupid haiku thing.

"I flirt with Artemis's hot hunter

Only for her to interrupt me

I am so unlucky." He grinned at us , well at _me , _i decided to play along , i smirked and said: "It was pretty bad." His grin faded , and i heard my lady chuckle , Apollo pouted , then disappeared in a flash of golden light.

"Thank you my lady." I said to her , she smiled at me. "It is nothing , my brother is an irrespondible flirt ..." She said , but she looked at me with weird eyes , like she knew something i didn't , i smiled politely at her , and shot some arrows. "You are more skilled than before." She noticed , i smiled and nodded , she then started to walk away , but she turned around and told me those incredibly words. "You are very beautiful , Marry. Maybe too beautiful." She muttered the last part but i heard it , i did like i didn't and smiled at her.

As the daughter of one of the Olympians , i had straight short dark brown hair who reached my shoulders , a locks in front of my face , like the Japanese's ones (cute but still annoying , it wasn't helpful with the hunt part) , sky blues-honey eyes , the honey hints , i got it from my mom , she was very beautiful , and very kind , i loved her very much.

I am alive for ... Let's say a very long time , three centuries and a half , my mother was a slave of Marie Antoinette , the queen of France at that time ,but the queen was surprisingly good to her , my father fell in love with her , and a twin brother and me were the result , mother send us to camp , but at that time women didn't fight and there was the revolution of France , Marie Antoinette and her husband were killed , my mother died in the revolution , and my brother Henry and me were left alone in camp Half-blood , my brother died in a quest that our father asked him to do , i was alone . Alone , with no one but me and only me , and even if i liked Chiron as a second father , i hated camp , because it remembered me , whenever i would have seen siblings , that mine was gone forever , and that it would never change.

And then i met Artemis and her hunters , she proposed me a place in her hunt , and i was really glad she did , she was like a mother to me , nice and caring , and i was happy to exit camp , because i never was able to make friends down here , so at seventheen , me , Marry Loup-Blanc , became a hunter of Artemis . Even if it meant i would live for eternity to remember the pain of the loss of my beloved , my mother and my twin brother , i had a new family with who i became close to , even if many of them died by the years , i had lady Artemis and Zoe , and i was glad to have them , until Zoe died , i was very close to her and Phoebe , and i fell into a depression when she died.

The day i saw my father at Olympus when Thalia became a hunter , and the sad and guilty look he looked at me with , only augmented my anger towards him , i left with lady Artemis and Thalia , and without even one glance at my father , i exited Olympus.

I met Apollo before i was a hunter , he came to camp to talk to Chiron and he noticed me , i was in the infirmary that time , my brother at my side . Apollo healed me and took care of me the night when my brother was forced to sleep , i woke up seeing two beautiful sky blue orbs , the same shade of blue as mine , and found the sun god smiling at me , i gave him a small smile. When during the one hour i passed with him , he tried to hit on me , my brother (who came back) shot him dark looks as he was doing it , but i noticed one thing , when i became a hunter , Apollo was around me all the time , it pissed me off , so i always send him away , since my father let my mother die in the revolution without lifting a finger to stop it , i hated men , and i wasn't gonna change.

"Marry ?" I heard Thalia behind me , she was now beside me and she began to shoot some arrows.

"Are you alright ?" She asked.

"Yes , why ?"

"I heard that Apollo was still annoying you from lady Artemis." Ah , that was that.

I managed a small smile. "Don't worry , one day he will be sick of it." She chuckled as her arrow shot the bull's eye.

"Well , I hope for you because it's three centuries and he isn't sick of it." I laughed.

"So anything new ?" I asked her . She smiled.

"Well , i am gonna see my brother Jason at camp Jupiter , i will be off tomorrow."

"Have fun with him." I told her while smiling.

"Thanks. You know , you should try camp." She said seriously.

"Nah , i'll pass , already tried and got everyone on my back , no one likes me."

She laughed , then she stopped to shoot and turned to look at me in the eyes , well , she was little compared to me so ...

"Things changed , you know , you would like it , especially Percy , Annabeth and the other campers , everyone is nice now , it isn't the same since the eighteen century." I smiled weakly , Thalia always talked to me about her friends and camp. "Maybe i'll visit camp." She smiled , a big smile , then nodded , well i would do it , but i hoped i had the strengh to.

***I don't know how to make a haiku so sorry if it is false x'D **

**Anyway , I hope you liked it , i was happy to write it , it was funny , please reviews , it will be really nice of you ! I like it when people follows and favorites , but i really love reviews , because it's encourages me to pursue the story , so if you don't review , i won't update !**

** Tell me also who do you think Marry's father is !**


	3. An impossible trip

**A/N : Hello , there is the third chapter , the chapter is more long , here , Marry go to camp , her father will still not be revealed , though i think you guys have two choices in your head. I hope you'll enjoy !**

**Thanks for the follows and favourites.**

Marry's POV

_One week after. _

I sighed deeply , today was sunday , Thalia was gone to camp Jupiter in order to see her little brother , our lady let her stay two weeks only , she told me that she would come to camp Half-Blood for the friends she made down here.

Me , on the other hand , i have asked my lady to go to camp Half-Blood , i wanted to trust Thalia , if camp really changed ... Then i would be going and even ... I shook my head , no i wouldn't leave the hunters , they were my new family now.

My lady Artemis authorized me to go , but she told me that Apollo was gonna take me to camp , i tried to control my anger , i hated that guy , and going to camp with him _alone _wasn't a pleasure for me.

"Marry ?" I looked up at Phoebe , she was wearing a scowl on her face.

"Why are you gonna go to that damn camp ?" She said through gritted teeth , and i understood that , she hated campers , mostly male and camp , having one of her sisters going to camp wasn't fine and right for her.

"I am just gonna see what camp Half-Blood looks like." I said neutrally. If possible , Phoebe's scowl went deeper.

"But you already know that , and we already have gone to ca-" I cut her off. "I know , but those times , i didn't give anyone a chance , i just played to 'capture the flag' and stayed in our cabin with the other hunters." I said calmly.

"But why ?! Last time you gave camp a chance , your tw-" She stoped , dawning on of what she had said.

A blank expression was now on my face , i turned and walked away.

I didn't notice that i was walking towards the forest until i fell against a tree , my face first .

"Ouch." I mumbled while my belly hit the cold ground.

"Having fun falling ?" A melodious teasing voice said beside me.

I lifted my face and looked at my right so i could glare at Apollo. He was smirking right at me , leaning against the tree beside mine.

"Phoebus." I spat through gritted teeth and tried to get up. "What are you doing here ?" I said in a cold voice.

His smirk only grew wider , though he frowned a little bit hearing me calling him by his last name. "Well , i heard from my little sister-" I cut him off angrily.

"She is oldest than you ! She even helped your mother to give birth to you ! How many times will she tell you it for you to understand it and _accept _it ?" I said with a raged breath.

Apollo ignored me and did as he had heard nothing. It was surely rude to be like that with a god , but he was lenient , especially with _me_.

"I heard from my _baby _sister," He said with a smug expression looking at mine. "That you wanted to go to camp , so you have gotten the honor of having me as your driver." He said proudly and ... _Happily ? What in Artemis's name !_

I pratically rolled my eyes at him. "Yeah , i have gotten the bad luck of having you as my driver." I corrected him coldly.

"Well , let's go now !" He said cheerfully , a little bit _too _cheerfully , while taking my hand in his and began to walk , his hand was warm , more than anyone's hand i had ever touched ...

I blinked at my thought , and then tried to get his hand off mine , but he held it tightly , his grip was way too strong for me to get rif off , the grip of a god.

We walked beside each other , hand in hand , unfortunately for me. Apollo's hand was holding mine tightly , like he didn't want me to go away or something like that , how weird.

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye , and i almost gasped. He wore an expressionless face , through the centuries , i noticed that Apollo had an excellent poker face. But then he surely (due to his godly powers duh) sensed my gaze upon him and he turned at me , a dazzling smile when he noticed that i was looking at him.

"Enjoying the view , sweetheart ?" He asked with a smirk. I rolled my eyes , oh how much i wanted to punch him on the face and give him a black eye right now. But he was a god , and me a demigod , so i restrained myself from doing it , and instead tried to take my hand away from his , but he definitely noticed , and a look of ... Sadness ? Came across his face as he noticed it.

He didn't let me go , instead he did a thing for what he was screamed at by lady Artemis after , he took his hand off mine , leaving me the small hope that he let me go , but no , he just _had_ to _place_ his arm under _my head_ and the other under _my knee_ and lift me up !

I screamed loudly like a psychopathe who thought she was gonna be raped but who wouldn't be.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ?!" I screamed in his ear , he winced at that and looked at me with a playful smile. "I am just carrying you to my car who is just ... Oh ! Here !" He said as i looked at the exit of the forest , that meant ...

"No !" I said desperately. "No please ! Not that ! Everyone will see us like that and-"

"And what ?" Asked Apollo in playful voice , but i defintely noticed the darkness of it.

"Everyone will think ..."

"I don't care , i am not ashamed of you." I widened my eyes at that and didn't protest anymore , i didn't mean it like that , in fact , i would be the _one to be ashamed on walking through the hunters with Apollo , a god , no , a **boy **, carrying me all the way._

The hunters were now viewable , and when they saw me with Apollo , they gasped and furrowed their brows , actually i heard an arrow broke , and i looked up at Lina , her eyes full of jealousy , i quickly looked away as Apollo made his way towards his car , but Artemis's voice interrupted him._  
_

"What do you think you are just doing , Apollo ? And with my favorite hunter with that." I blinked at it , but i smiled softly , pride dancing over me , i was lady Artemis's _favorite _hunter.

"Just what you have asked me to do." He answered as he made his way towards his red Maserati , not even looking at lady Artemis as he spoke.

She sighed deeply and scowled also deeply. "You didn't even let her pack her stuff , Apollo." I blinked a little bit at that , i had practically forgotten that and Apollo stopped walking and looked at me , then at his twin sister. "I forgot that." We said in the same time.

The hunters all frowned , and i swore Lina's face was as red as blood , Apollo smiled charmingly at me , but that didn't work on me since i knew him for a _very_ long time and was just so _used_ to it , so i just ignored him and rolled my eyes.

"Can you please let me go ?" I said annoyed , he chuckled and put me down on the ground. I ran to my tent , and i heard lady Artemis's voice. "Return to your duties ! There is nothing to see here !"

I heard steps coming , and i cursed Apollo , believing it was him , i continued to pack until i was done , just at that moment , Lina came into view , a big sweet fake smile on her face.

"So , you are going with Apollo ?" I rolled my eyes and took my bag around my shoulder. "No , i am gonna go with Hermes , of course with Apollo ! With who else i would be going ?! He is the only one who has a car !" _And which is cool_ , i thought , wait , when did i think Phoebus's car was cool ?!

"You are lucky." Her fake smile disappeared , and she scowled , an evil smile on her lips. "But Apollo will be mine for sure , i mean , of course he would want a daughter of Venus instead of a daughter of-" I cut her off.

"If you came for it , you can go , oh no , i will go , so get out of my way now." I said pushing her out of the way , but she gripped my shoulders and told me it. "Be careful , i can be very evil when i want to , stay away from Apollo , and you'll be alright."

I pushed her hands away. "Take off your dirtu hands away from me ! You don't scare me , and i don't want Apollo , and i'll never fall in love with him , so stop harassing me with that !" I said through gritted teeth and escaped the tent , but i jumped into a warm body who was at the exit.

Apollo's strong warm arms caught me before i could fall. His arms around my waist.

I looked up at him and got away from his grip , and stared at his expression , it was blank , he wasn't grinning like an idiot or anything , in fact he looked pissed off and a little bit sad. When he realized that i was looking at him , he wore a poker face immediately , and asked in a neutral voice. "How do you know you will never fall in love with me ?" He asked with a weak smile , but i noticed that it looked forced.

"Because i know you for three centuries and a half , and after all that you have done to seduce me , it never worked out , and it will still never work out." I said walking towards his red care.

I just didn't notice that there was a fire in Apollo's icy eyes , and that it was burning with determination.

* * *

Okay , so i didn't _hate_ _Apollo_ , i _loathed him_.

During our trip to camp Half-Blood , he flirted endlessly with me , sang love songs with his radio , in those 'love' songs , sex was explicitly singing about , i wanted to kill him , but i couldn't , unfortunately.

"When are we at camp ?" I said , trying to get him to stop singing.

"We are almost here." He said not even looking at me , i sighed deeply , and suddenly , Apollo stopped his radio , and i thought i was free , but he did a more annoying thing , he put his car on autopilot , and looked at me.

"So , something new in your life ?" He said , trying to make a conversation between us , i was bored so i decided to answer him.

"Nothing special , Thalia convinced me to go to camp because she said it would be good for me , and unfortunately , you are the one who is driving me to camp." I answered.

He chuckled a little bit. "Well , camp is better for you than the hunt , and it make you realize that men aren't monsters like you always think." He said looking in my sky blue-honey eyes.

What he said that , that made me angry , really so. "You think so ? My father abandoned my mother with two children , she send us to camp in order to protect us , she died in the french revolution , my father send my twin brother on a quest and he died in , and you dare to tell me that men aren't monsters at all ? You are really just too cheerful and too happy to see the truth , and mostly because you are a man yourself." I snapped at him , but i immediately regretted it , i snapped at an Olympian god , Apollo no less , and he was known for his temper , so i just waited for him to blast me into oblivion , but he didn't , he only looked at me with an apologetic smile.

"I am sorry for your family." He said softly , like he was talking to a five years old child. "I wish i would have been able to be here and to do something for you and them." He said in a gentle voice.

I blinked at him , staring in shock at him , i didn't think that the cocky , flirtatious Phoebus Apollo would be that ... Understanding and reassuring.

A wave of guilt runned through me and i looked at the window. "Don't be. That wasn't your fault." I said amost softly. Why was i being so kind to him ?

I felt him smile and i looked at him , and i blushed a little bit , he looked at me with the most happy eyes i had even seen him have. "You don't know how happy and content you just made me , Marry." He said leaning on me. "Really ... That was nice of you to say that , but i am the god of truth so i was honest when i said i would have wished to do something for you and them." He said tenderly , his face moving closer to mine , i tried to look away , but i honestly couldn't , his eyes were so ... Beautiful. A beautiful sky blue eyes as icy as ice.

He smiled , but for the lot of time i saw him smile in my life , it wasn't cocky or flirtatious , it was a genuine kind and warm smile , and that caught my attention , because it was rare for him to smile like that , he only used cocky smiles and flirtatious smiles.

I also noticed that his face was close to mine , his lips centimeters away from mine , and that he had the most handsome face i had never seen , i never had seen someone as or more handsome as Apollo , and i wasn't shocked , he was the god of male beauty after all.

"But ..." He whispered quietly , taking my face in his hands. "I know how to get you to stop hate men , in fact , i know that you will stop hating them , and maybe that you don't hate all the men." He whispered quietly , and i could feel his hot breath against my lips.

"Why do you know that ?" I whispered curiously , my lips amost agaisnt his ...

"Because you have kissed me when Zoe died." He whispered kindly , and i froze.

I widened my eyes and pulled away before our lips could touch , i looked at him , his eyes full of confusion , but then he started to realize what he had said , and looked sadly and guility at me.

"I am so sor-" I cut him off sharply.

"Fisrt , i didn't kiss you ,_ you_ kissed_ me_ , you only profited of my weakness at that moment and you used it at your advantage , that's all. And second , i thought that i told you to not say her name to me , no ? Oh look ! We are here !" I said pointing at the dragon , Apollo said nothing , he only parked and let me go , and then he and his care were gone , a good thing for me.

I sighed , and caressed the dragon's head , i made my way to the enter , when i heard a voice behind me.

"Marry ? Is that you ?"

**A/N : So there is the third chapter , i hope you liked it , i am not gonna update until i have more reviews , and i want to see who do you thing Marry's father is , but until i have at least ten reviews or more , i won't update , i am glad people follows and favourites , but reviews are more important to me , the next chapter , you'll know who Marry's father is , Reviews please ! Because if you don't , i wont update !**

**Also i want you guys to vote on the poll on my profile , it is about a new love story that i am gonna write about PJO , Please , it is very important to me , the main caractere is a forbidden daughter , but not one of the big three , but one of the virgin godesses or Hera.**


	4. Apollo's threat

"Is that you , Marry ?" I blinked and looked at the centaur in front of me . "Chiron".

I ran to him and wounded my arms around him , he chuckled. "I missed you." "I missed you too."

"But , why are you here , is there a problem with lady Artemis ?" He asked worriedly.

"No , no , she just gave me some ... Vacation in order to experiment." He nodded and seemed to muse , what I always liked in Chiron was that he never asked too many questions. "You are always welcome here , Marry , I'll show you your cabin."

"No thank you , I already know where it is , I knew it since the time lady Artemis was gone to hunt."

"Well , if it is what you want ... "

"Chiron , can I stay in the Artemis cabin ?"

"Marry ..."

"I know who I am the daughter of. But I am also lady Artemis's hunter , and I must stay in her cabin."

"I thought you wanted to experiment ..."

"I know , but I am not ready for it , please Chiron , I swear that when I'll be ready I'll go in ... _his_ cabin , but for now , i'd like to stay in lady Artemis's cabin."

He sighed. "Agreed , but you must ... go see his cabin , okay , alright. Oh and please try to not kill the male camper."

"Hum."

"Marry."

I sighed deeply. "Okay , I'll try to be ... _neutral_ with them , but I am not promising that I won't kill them." Chiron chuckled. "Please don't do that , that would upset lord Zeus."

_And I'd really like to._ I thought to myself , shivering with anger.

"Let's go then." I walked with Chiron , we talked about a lot of things , but I avoided Apollo's part , I didn't want anyone to know that we ... Kissed , it was just one time after Zoe's death , I hadn't broken my vows since I was still a virgin , but we kissed , well , _he_ kissed me , and lady Artemis would kick me out of the hunters if she knew it.

We walked through camp , I saw a lot of kids , unfortunately also men , and some gorgeous girls which I figured out to be Aphrodite's brats , I really _loathed_ the goddess of love and beauty , her son seduced me just before I joined the hunt after all.

Campers looked at us as we walked , I had already seen some of them , and I glared at all the boys who were looking at me up and down , they ran away under my cold glare.

"Chiron !" A voice said beside us , and we stopped to look at a twelve years old girl , she looked a lot like Phoebus , blond hair , tanned , but brown eyes instead of sky blue eyes.

"Oh Kayla , what is it ?" Chiron asked softly , and the little girl pouted. "Lou Ellen was angry at me because I couldn't play with her , my older brother Will made me stay in the infirmary because of Nico Di Angelo , he wanted me to make sure he was okay because he couldn't look after him , and that made Lou Ellen angry , so she has stollen my bow ! She just doesn't understand how much that bow is important to me ! It is a gift from my father for my twelth birthday !"

She looked about to cry , Chiron took her in his arms. "Well darling , go tell to Lou Ellen that if she doesn't give you your bow back , you'd tell Mr.D and he'll turn her into a dolphin." The girl , Kayla , nodded with eyes full of hope , and she ran after that.

"Would Dyonisos really do something like that ?"

"No , but Lou Ellen will be so scared that she'll give Kayla's bow back. And please don't pronounce his name like that , call him Mr.D." Chiron sighed. And I smiled a bit. "Okay. As long as I don't get to see him , because last time he really annoyed me."

"Oh Marry , that was more than four years ago."

"Still , he really-"

"Well , well , well , what do we do have here , but it's like Maggie decided to visit us !" A boring voice came , and I turned to see at a bored Dyonisos.

"Hi Mr.D , why are you here ?" I said coolly , he rolled his eyes.

"Maggie , this is my camp and you _used _my name."

"That's Marry , not Maggie." I snapped.

"Whatever , oh please Chiron , hurry up and show her her cabin."

"He was going to until you interrupted us."

"Wrong , I interrupted you talking about _me."_

_"Whatever."_ I sighed. "Please Chiron , let's go." I really hated the butts of Dyonisos , he was so annoying ... And so _male._

We walked away after Mr.D's and I's argue , and we stopped in front of the Artemis cabin.

"Well , I will see you at dinner , don't forget to eat , and you'll play to capture the flag tomorrow ?" He asked hopefully.

"I don't know if it is a good idea ..."

"Please , Marry."

"Okay , I'll play." I said.

He smiled. "Thank you Marry , and don't be bothered by Mr.D"

"By Artemis's name , just like I could be."

* * *

The dinner passed really slowly , and everyone was looking at me for my discomfort , the Aphrodite cabin seemed jealous , and the others campers seemed to want to kill me. I could easily understand that , campers and hunters ... Nop , it didn't go well.

"Well campers." Chiron spoke. "We have a provisional camper here , this is Marry , Hunter of Artemis , she'll stay with us for an undetermined duration , so everyone please be good to her , she will play tonight to cature the flag." I was to stay here for two weeks ... Did Chiron want me to stay longer ?

The campers began to talk loudly between them.

"What in Elysium ?"

"A hunter of Artemis ? Here ? Why ?"

"Last time they came they won ..."

"But there is only one that time ! I don't think it will be everyone against a girl !"

"She should had stayed with her hunters , I really hate them. " I heard a gorgeous girl with black and brown eyes said , and I glared at her , she flinched under my glare.

"Drew." Chiron frowned at her.

"Sorry , sorry." She said carelessly.

Chiron frowned. "Tonight it is Poseidon , Ares , Demeter , Dyonisus , Hecate and Hades against Apollo , Aphrodite , Hermes , Hephaistos , Iris and Athena. Well , which team will take Marry in ?"

"Us." Everyone's discussions stopped , and a black haired boy got up from the Poseidon table. "We will take her , tonight the game is against the Apollo cabin , and it would be only fair to have someone as experimenced as them in archery." I frowned at that , _we_ were the most experimenced at archery , it wasn't like Phoebus's kids were better than us anyway.

I looked at them. They were all very beautiful , having only a few things from their mortal mothers , I spotted the little Kayla , a tall and muscular guy who looked to be Phoebus's exact replica , only a few things marked the difference between them. The guy looked over the Hades table , looking intensely at a black haired boy frowned at him in return.

I shook my head , whatever , I didn't care , and I didn't want to care. Each time I made a connection it had always been cut down by death.

* * *

Capture the flag was an absolute horror. It was worst than the last time some years ago.

I was forced to admit to myself that Phoebus's kids were as good as me in archery , if they weren't even _better._

Our team won. I noticed a lot of things in that game.

First it seemed like a revenge thing instead of a game.

Kayla tried to fight a little girl from her age , who I assumed was Lou Ellen.

A Demeter girl whose name was Katie Gardener was fighting Travis Stoll , another camper like her life depended on it.

The Apollo guy that I had seen before had done his hardest to not hurt the Hades son , and I wondered why , but again , it wasn't my business.

"It is unfair !" A child of Hephaistos screamed. "They had more gods cabin than us , and they got the hunter with that !"

"You had the Apollo cabin with you !"A girl named Clarisse shouted.

"Oh please ! And everyone here knows that the Aphrodite cabin does nothing at all ! Except for one of the heroine of Olympus and Michell !"

"This is your problem." The girl argued. "Not ours , we won , you lost , end of the discussion." The Hephaistos boy didn't seem happy.

I sighed tiredly and walked away , until a voice called me.

"Hey , hunter of Artemis , wait up !" A boy's voice came , and I turned to look at the Apollo guy from before.

I bit my tongue. I really loathed Phoebus , so his kids ...

"What do you want ?" I snapped , he frowned. "Wow , don't kill me please , I just want to say to you that you need to go to the infirmary , you are bleeding from your right arm and your face."

"I am not bleeding at all." I lied.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh please , I am the son of the god of healing and truth , so-"

"Hey Will I want to- Oh." The Hades boy stopped once he saw me , he was wearing strange feelings in his eyes , feelings that confused me ...

"Nico." The Apollo guy , now Will said to the boy , I took opportunity of it to run away discreetly.

I walked into a lake , well the edge , I sat and braced up slowly my pants to let the water hit my feet , it was so peaceful ...

"It wasn't nice to do that to my son , he only wanted to heal you , you know ?" I shivered at the voice , a voice I knew all too well , I turned my head to look at Apollo , he was wearing an unbuttoned white shirt that showed his neck and some of his muscled chest , and a short jean.

What I noticed was his face. He seemed sad , maybe because of me.

"What do you want , Phoebus ?"

He shrugged as he sat beside me. "Nohing , I just ..." He sounded unsure. I frowned. "You what ?" I asked sharply.

"I am sorry for what happened before." He said , his eyes meeting my cold stare.

"Hum , all of that for an apology ?"

"Yes , and trust me it wasn't easy , I have never apologized to anyone beside Artemis."

"And what did you do ?" I asked curiously.

"Hum ... I did a ... Screwing thing." He said hesitantly. I blinked , could had it been about ... ?

"Anyways." He said. "I only wanted to apologize to you , so ... Sorry."

"Sorry ?" I repeated.

He pursed his lips slightly. "Sorry." He looked so cute like that that I wanted to hug him and to do even _more. _I blinked at my thought , what was wrong with me ? I wasn't in love with Phoebus , I had had enough with Aphrodite's son.

_You are a hunter of Artemis , no , Artemis's favorite hunter , you can not fall in love , not again , did you forget how Jack used you ? _I thought bitterly.

"I ..." I sighed desperatly , I didn't know why , but I wanted to confess my pain to Phoebus.

"Yes ?" He asked hopefully.

"I accept your apology." I said avoiding his stare , I felt him shiver.

"Oh." He said , sounding disappointed. And that made me angry , seriously , I accepted his apology , what else did he want me to say ?

Suddenly , he placed his head on my shoulder , and my heart began to race weirdly at that. I placed my head on top of his , and we stayed like that for a long time.

Apollo's hands found their way to my waist , and he pulled me into his lap , he was hugging me from behind as I was on his lap. But the most strange thing was that I didn't pull away from him. His grip was tight and warm , and I felt really safe with him , especially in his arms.

I blinked.

That was exactly what Apollo wanted from me.

He wanted me to fall in love with him , and like that he could have another conquest on his list.

_I am a virgin maiden of the great Artemis , the beautiful , wild Artemis , goddess of the moon._

_I am strong and unbreakable._

_I can not be seduced. I can not be charmed by anyone. _

_I am a demigoddess._

I got up from Apollo's warm embrace , and it did take me all my force to do so. Phoebus looked confusedly at me , and then , frowned. "Why ?" He asked in an almost angered voice , I gave him a cold stare.

"I must go."

"No you don't. You only want to get away from me because you think that I only want to add you to my conquest list , right ?" I widened my eyes in disbelief and merely gasped.

"But ... How did y-"

"Gods can do everything , and that also means reading thoughts." Apollo looked at me in the eyes , his were hurt , and I wondered why.

"You do not understand anything , right ?" He chuckled cruelly.

"You really don't understand anything ... At all !" Apollo got up too , but when I thought he was gonna blast me into oblivion , he only walked away.

I felt guilty for it , but I didn't have to , I was a hunter after all , I just _couldn't _fall in _love_. It was _forbidden_ for _me_.

Even though ... Some times ... I wanted to feel that feeling again , I wanted to be feeling love again , but as soon as I thought that , I remembered how hurt love was , and how horrible it had been to be used.

* * *

I saw Apollo a lot of time after our little ... Thing.

Well , according to Chiron , after we won against Kronos , that Percy boy with who I was teamed made the gods swear a lot of things , one of them was a day off in the week to visit their children. So it was today , which meant I would be forced to see _him_ one time in the week for my vacation at camp.

Great.

I was walking through camp , when I spotted a short black haired girl. "Thalia !" I screamed at my friend , she turned at the sound of my musical voice , and smiled widely at me. "Marry !"

She ran to my arms and hugged me. "I missed you Thals , but what are you doing here ? I thought you were still to the Roman camp ?"

"I decided to come back , anyways , in two days , the Roman camp will come here in order to celebrate the end of the war with Gaia , it is the second anniversary."

"Oh."

"And the gods will be coming every night for two weeks." She said looking softly at me. "The celebration will last two weeks , I am truly sorry , Marry. I know what it means for you."

I bit my lips. "It's okay. I shall live ." I smiled at her. I didn't notice a blond guy behind her. "Who's that ?" I said trying to be _polite_.

The guy was blond and tall , with blue eyes , he looked at lot like Thalia. "This is my little brother , Jason. Jason , this is Marry , a member of the hunt." She said looking at him.

"Hi." I said in a neutral voice. He smiled. "I am Jason Grace." He said lifting his hand up to meet mine in a shake , I wasn't fond of the idea , but since he was Thalia's brother , I tried , really tried to be nice to him , and so I shook his hand. "Marry Loup-Blanc."

"Thalia !" A girl cried , and I turned to look at a beautiful young girl with gray eyes and blond hair running , not far away her , the Percy boy.

"You're here !" The girl hugged Thalia , and the Percy boy did the same. They looked at me weirdly.

"Hum this is-"

"The hunter of Artemis." Percy boy said. "She was in our team , you played nicely."

"Hum , thanks." I said a little bit coolly.

"And you know Thalia ?"

"Of course she knows her seaweed brain." The gray eyed girl like rolled her eyes. "They are hunters of Artemis."

He ran a hand in his hair. "Ah , right. By the way , Reyna and Frank still aren't here ?"

"No , they'll come in two days. Reyna wanted to see Nico , so she'll be one of the first to be here." Jason said.

"And ... Still no news from Leo ?" Percy asked hesitantly. Jason shook his head. "Yes , but according to Nico , he is still alive."

"I see ..."

"So , hum , Marry , do you want to come with us ?" Thalia asked , I shook my head. "No thank you. By the way , are you staying in Zeus's or Artemis's cabin ?"

"Zeus's cabin , Jason is here after all , so ..."

"I understand." I tried to not make my voice desperated. I smiled slightly. "Well Thalia , I'll see you around , I must ... Go to the infirmary before it is night."

"Ah , that's true , your face is bleeding."

I frowned but nodded. After that , I walked away.

Without noticing Apollo's cold stare on me.

* * *

"Well , I am here , so hurry up." I said sharply , laying in one of the bed.

The Apollo guy rolled his eyes. "Don't be so rude with me , I only want to heal you , it will take time though."

"I think that I am more appropriate to do that , no , Marry ?" I froze hearing Apollo's voice , and his son looked away from me to look at him. "Huh , dad ? What're you doing here ?"

Apollo smiled fondly at his son. "Will , will you let us some privacy , please , I won't be tardy." Will frowned , but nodded and got away.

I frowned at Apollo. "Why did you do that-" I stopped seeing the glare Apollo was giving me. It was weird , he had never been like that before , and surely not with me ...

Apollo walked to my bed and got on top of me , he had been to fast for me to avoid it. "But what are y-"

"Shup up , Marry." Apollo's voice echoed , and I shivered.

"You are crazy , what is happening to you ? You weren't like that before." Apollo's glare became only more intense.

"I'll give you one advice , one." He said pinning my arms above my head. "Don't tempt me."

I blinked , trying to control my anger and the fire in my body. "Wh-"

Apollo's lips caught mine. I was surprised but I kissed back and closed my eyes.

_Marry !_

My eyes shut open and I tried to push him away , but Apollo was pratically _sitting _on me , and the grip he had on my wrists was tight.

His tongue danced around mine for some minutes , and after he let me to breath.

He eyed me some moments. his eyes were still cold and mine were red , tears became to fall down my cheeks , and seeing this , Apollo's glare faded.

He got up from me , and walked away without even glancing back at me. But from the corner of my eyes , I saw tears falling from his eyes too.

I sighed , but didn't got up from the bed , too tired.

I heard a door open , and I thought it was Apollo again , but I was wrong.

It was my father.

* * *

**A/N : Hey thanks to all the reviewers ! I am sorry for the long update , but I have school , so please understand. I know that I said in the last chapter that we would see her father , but I changed a few things ... **

**I want to say that Marry's caractere will change a little bit , she won't be as sharp and cold as she is now , she will evoluate through the chapters. She will be very close to Percy , Jason , and the others , and especially Travis and Connor Stoll , she'll have a special relationship with Will Solace and Nico. Also , I will do a prequel of that story , if you want to read the summary , go on my profil.**

**Please review , and tell me what you think ! Also please vote on the poll on my profil , it concerns the story I will publish first ! **

**fearlessshadowhunter :** You'll see , even though I'm pretty sure you have a good guess :)

audrey : Merci beaucoup ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que quelqu'un qui parle aussi français aime mon histoire !


	5. Unexpected visitors

I widened my eyes. He was here , after some years , he hadn't changed very much. He was still very handsome with blue eyes , eyes that made my mother to fall in love with him. His gaze on me was full of fondness , but he flinched under my glare.

"I heard from Artemis that you wanted some vacation. " He said hesitantly , and I looked at him coolly.

"Yes , she gave me two weeks , but Thalia said to me that she changed her mind , she decided to give me more time."

"How many ?"

"This is none of your business !" I snapped at him , and he frowned slightly. "Listen , I know that you do not love me very much but I am still your fa-"

I cut him off. "My _what_ ?!" I shouted at him. "My what , _father_ ? Don't _dare_ using that word ! You have never acted like_ one_ ! _You_ sent _Henry_ on that quest knowing very well that he would _die_ ! You didn't help mom when she was pregnant of you with _twins_ and you let her die ! And you dare wanting me to consider you as _my father_ ?!" I screamed , and his face fell , he had a very guilty look on his face , but that didn't stop me.

"And I also have to deal with that womanizer of a brother of_ yours_ !" My father looked at me with shocked eyes. "What ?" He asked with confusion , I smiled coolly.

"Yes I have to deal with Apollo who doesn't stop harassing me ! I thought that joining the hunt would leave me off of men , but finally , my immortality forces me to see Apollo every week and to see you many times ! I hate you and the gods ! You're all the same , you play like if you were in a game , making the mortal thinking that you'll stay , but you go away just after you have had what you wanted , you're just like that father and that brother of yours , someone blinded by selfishness and lust !"

"What ?" My father spoke with an angered voice. "What does that mean ?!"

"You know it very well , now go away , didn't I tell you last time after Luke Castellan's death to never talk to me again ?" Hermes's face became more than red , surely from anger , but also from guilt.

I didn't wait for him to answer me , I got off of the bed Apollo pinned me in some minutes ago , and I walked away , leaving a guilty god of thieves behind me.

* * *

"Lady Artemis !" I said running at the entrance of camp half-blood , she smiled warmly at me.

She was here , my lady was here , and I wounded my arms around her twelve years old form. The other hunters gasped , but lady Artemis said nothing and instead , hugged me back.

"Marry , I missed you. How is your vacation ?" She asked kindly.

"Well," I said , pulling away from her. "I missed you too , and that can be okay." _'It was before Apollo and my father showed up here.' _I thought angrily.

"I am happy for you. But you'll come back soon."

I blinked , and looked at her. "But ... Thalia said-"

"I know." She sighed deeply. "But we must hunt a new monster , and I need you for it."

I felt a weird feeling in my chest , it was really painful , maybe it was something like deception and unhapiness. I wondered why I felt that way. I didn't like camp , nor the campers , I didn't even _belong _here. But ... I really liked my days here , for a certain reason.

"Alright." I said with a tone of sadness , and my lady must have noticed because she frowned. "You have until the end of the celebration of the war with Gaia." I nodded at her. "Thank you , my lady."

"You are welcome , Marry. Oh and by the way," She said looking away. "Is my brother here ?" She asked , but her tone let me to believe that she already knew the answer.

"Yes , my lady. He's here." I looked up at her , she wasn't in her twelve years old form anymore , she was a full grown woman now.

"I see." She said with a deep voice , she eyed me some seconds. "You're hurt." She said , pointing at the scars that the wounds of capture the flag left on my body. It wasn't very much , there were only a few.

"Oh yes , from capture the flag , that's nothing. Apollo ... healed me." The hunters all frowned at that , and lady Artemis was scowling as well.

"If you see my brother," She said with a slightly cold voice. "Tell him that I must speak to him. _Now_."

I understood quickly that she was trying to control her anger. I gulped , but nodded and walked away.

* * *

I was asleep under a tree , and I was very comfortable. Until a pitched voice echoed beside me.

"You are really lucky , you now ?"

I turned my head , and looked at a smirking Lina. I frowned.

"Go away."

"How about a 'no' ? We must talk , my dear Marry."

I felt anger rising in my body. Who was that girl to call me like that ? I raised my hand to slap her , but hers didn't let me do it. "Careful ! You don't want to slap such a pretty face as mine !" She continued in the same fake sweet voice , and that was really pissing me off.

"What do you want ?" I asked , annoyedy.

"Well what do you think ? I want Apollo of course."

Something weird was in my stomach , and I didn't know why , but Lina's goal really angered me.

"If you want him so dearly," I said with a voice as cold as ice , full of a weird feeling I wasn't used to. "You just have to confess to your dear Apollo and cook him chocolate like stupid school girls do with their crush." Lina laughed loudly at that. "I am not a stupid school girl full of romanticism like you. I don't need all of that. I am a daughter of Venus , the goddess of love and beauty , and I am able to seduce and to make fall in love with me whoever I want to." She said with a fake sweet smile.

"But," She said with a dark voice. "I need another something."

"And what would that be ?"

"You."

I widened my eyes. "Wha-"

"I need tou to go away of Apollo !" She said with fury in her eyes.

I didn't know why , but that only made me angrier. "But _I_ _don't love Apollo !"_ I screamed at her. "And I don't see why you keep harassing me with that !"

"Because he has eyes only for you !" She shouted crazily. "I was a member of the hunt before even Phoebe joined ! Apollo had always flirted with each one of us ! The only times he wasn't were when he was in love with someone ! And when you joined the hunt , everything changed ! He was still flirting with us , but only under _your eyes_ ! That only means that he wanted you to be jealous ! I saw the way he looked at you , with eyes full of love and lust , and he took his lust on mortal women because he couldn't touch you ! Artemis would kill you if you break your vow of chastity ! But I won't let you-"

"Very interesting." I jumped at the sound of that voice , and turned to look at my own father.

Hermes , god of thieves.

I widened my eyes and my breathing became more and more fast. I felt my heart beating quickly , of all people , he was the one who heard it.

Now , my father knew that Apollo was pursuing me.

"I understand now." He said with a deep voice who wasn't showing any of his feelings. "That's why my brother was so overjoyed that you had came to camp. Because he thought that that would influence you , that it would change your opinion on men , and so , on him. And that you would realize your feelings for him."

"I don't understand what you're talking about , lord Hermes." I said with a calme voice. "I do not have any feelings for the sun god but annoyance."

"Oh really ? Then why did you kiss him that time ?"

Lina released a scream of fury , and strangely , she began to sob. My father and me ignored her.

"But h-how do you even know ?" I said with a weak voice. And my father raised his eyebrows at me. "Because I saw the two of you in the throne room when it happened."

I didn't know what to say. I was more than shocked , of all the people , I never thought that my father knew about it. He looked at me in the eyes with an expressionless face as he spoke. "I hope that now , you do realize that since your feelings for my half brother became stronger , I can not let the two of you becoming more close than you already are." My father took severals steps towards me , and I took steps back. Until my back hit the tree I was sleeping under before.

He took a lot of more steps , and I was unable to move. Finally , when he was right in front of me , he lifted a hand up to caress my face softly , and I felt anticipation and apprehention from it.

"My lovely little girl." He said softly , bringing his other hand to play with a strand of my curly brown hair. "Even if you don't look at me as your father , even if you don't love me , you will always be my little girl , my little Marry. And I will prove you that I do care deeply for you. And as such , I can't let yourself to love my brother more , he isn't good for you."

I didn't dare to move or reject him. Lina wasn't watching the little show we were giving her at all. She was still sobbing quietly.

"I must go now , but I'll see you around." He said kissing my cheek sweetly. He walked away after that , and he disappeared into the woods , leaving me , to still be shocked by what had just happened , and a sobbing Lina I didn't look at when I got away of there.

* * *

"Are you okay ?" Thalia asked me. She was sitting at Artemis's table with us.

I nodded at her. "Yes , why ?"

"Well , you look more pale than usual."

"That's nothing." I lied , and I glanced at where Chiron was sitting. The satyr Grover who was the friend of that Percy boy was sitting here as well as Mr.D and other satyrs. Also , for my discomfort , Apollo decided to stay here for an undetermined time , lady Artemis was here as well. My father , him , was nowhere to be seen , but I knew very well that since it was the celebration for the end of Gaia's war , he would come here along the other gods and he would try to get closer to me.

"Are you really sure that you're okay ? You look like you're shocked or something." Another hunter , Lily , a friend of mine , pointed out.

I sighed. "I am alright." I glanced at where Apollo and lady Artemis were sitting. Apollo was looking at me with a dark gaze and lady Artemis was looking at our table with a scowl on her face , she really looked pale. Maybe she had talked to Apollo.

"Hum , I am full." I said to Lily. "I am gonna walk for a while." Lily nodded and smiled at me.

I left the pavillon and walked to the beach , and I took my shoes off as I walked to the sea. I walked barefoot in the soft sand , letting my foot meeting the cool sea.

"You're truly beautiful."

I turned my head to look at Apollo. His gaze was still cold , but not as much as before.

I sighed. "How many times will I say you to go away for you to do it ?"

"I will never do it." He said with a deep voice. I sighed softly.

I shivered. He frowned. "Are you cold ?"

"Just a little bit." I said , and he walked towards me , wetting his black sneakers to come to me. He took off the vest that he was wearing and put it around my shoulders. I blushed at our proximity.

"Thank you." I said with a raged breath as I felt my heart beating faster and faster.

"You're welcome , Marry." He said kindly , taking my hand in his and linking our fingers together. I looked at them.

Could Lina be right ? was Apollo really in love with me ?

And me ? What did I feel ?

"Let's walk around for a moment," He said after a while. "Seeing that you still didn't rejct me like the other times." He chuckled a bit at that , and my face fell. "I'm sorr-" He cut me off. "Don't." He said softly. "Please don't. You're a hunter ... So just like the others , you have reasons , which in your case I know is-"

"Don't even say it." I threatened , but there was no anger or any sign of threat in my voice as I spoke , and seeing the smile on Apollo's face , I figured out that he had surely noticed.

* * *

Apollo and me walked in silence in the night. I didn't even brushed him off when he proposed it , or when he ... Linked our fingers together.

I still wondered ... What was I feeling ? Lina said Apollo loved me , and she was a daughter of Venus , so she could be right , but still , I didn't want to believe it.

"That's really peaceful , isn't it ?" I said after a moment , Apollo nodded. "That is , but not for long."

I frowned. "What do you mean ?"

"I ... I can't tell you , I am really sorry Marry." He said sadly , with a guilty voice.

I huffed. Even if Apollo was nice to me , I didn't forget how he acted yesterday after capture the flag.

"I am sorry."

"Stop reading my mind , Apollo !"

"Sorry , sorry !" He said cheerfully , I punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"Say , Apollo ..."

"Yeah ?" He said looking straight in my eyes.

"Why did you do it ?"

A uncomfortable silence posed itself around us , Apollo was looking away , avoiding my stare. But finally , he turned his head in my direction , and his grip on my hand tightened , he brought his other one to cup one of my cheek , which made me blush.

"Because , Marry," He said with a deep , husky voice. "I lov-"

A scream echoed through camp , and Apollo widened his eyes. He was blushing deeply , honestly , he looked like a tomatoe , and I was the same as him.

"What's wrong ?" I asked quietly. He sighed , looking disappointed , which reminded me that I still hadn't gotten my answer.

"My oracle." He said. "She's saying a prophecy , let's go." Without letting me the time to argue , Apollo began running , and I would have had a bad time trying to keep up with him if I were a normal demigod , seeing that he was a god. But as I was a hunter and I had centuries of practice , it wasn't very hard for me.

Plus , he was still holding my hand very tightly.

We arrived in front of the pavillon , where everyone was. No one was really attracted by our entry , everyone was more captivated by the redhead girl.

"Who's that ?" I said to Apollo.

"That's my oracle , Rachel."

The girl's green eyes were bright , and there was a smoke as she spoke.

"_Together in the battle_

_The twin thieves , the hunter and the death_

_Will destroy the traitors's plan_

_And when the hunter will talk to love_

_And when she will discover her feelings_

_She will know the sun's secret."_

The girl fainted just after that. I blinked and looked at Apollo , but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at a figure in the woods , not really visible and I recognized the person's identity immediately.

My father , lord Hermes.

I gasped , and I sensed Apollo's grip on my hand tighting more and more until it was becoming painful.

"Apollo." I said in a weak voice. "You're hurting me." Neither he ignored me or not , I didn't know , but I figured out that he was to concentrated to glare at my father to notice.

"Apollo !" I said again , but I still had no reactions from him.

"_Apollo_ !" I widened my eyes in disbelief when I heard the sound of that voice , and a very angry Artemis slapped her brother in the face.

Apollo blinked , and looked at me , then at Artemis , then at the rest of the camp , which we had drawn the attention of by now.

"Huh ?" He said , confused.

Apparently , Apollo was so occupied fighting with glares my father that he literally had forgotten where he was. I took the opportunity to get away , I didn't want to stay here any longer , that prophecy ... The hunter ... I was pretty sure that it was me , and the sun ... there were just too many things.

* * *

I woke up in Artemis's cabin the morning after , woken up by someone caling my voice.

"Marry , wake up !"

I opened my eyes slowly , and I groaned loudly , which made the person to chuckle a lot.

"You really aren't a morning person , are you ?" Apollo said with an amused voice.

"Go away." I said puling my pillow to my chest. Apollo only laughed more. "Geez Marry you need to wake up now ..."

"I don't want to. And by the way , what are you doing here ?"

"I am staying here to hang out with my children. And ... To hang out with you." He said as he came near me , jumping in the bed and on top off me with that ... Traping me with his body.

"What in Tartarus are you playing at , Apollo ? You aren't a child !" I said with indignity.

He smirked. "I am playing at the 'I embarass you' game. Do you want to play with me ?" He asked cheekily.

I scowled. "Will you let me go after that ?"

"Yes."

"Good , tell me what I must do."

"This is really easy." He said , adjusting his position like that he could sit on me. I huffed , did Apollo think that I was a chair or was he doing it only to annoy me ?"

"I must make you embarassed and for that ... I have the right to use all the possible methods ..." I really didn't like the hungry look he had in his eyes.

He smirked , and I gulped. He leant down , almost brushing his lips with mine , and I closed my eyes , feeling my heart beating as fast as when he-

"Marry."

A cold voice who surely sobbed all the night said through the door of Artemis's rooms.

Apollo was as red as me , and it was one of the rare times I ever saw him blush. He removed his head like that I could turn mine to look at Lina's gorgeous body at the door.

"That centaur ... Chiron , he wants to see you." She didn't even wait for an answer. She literally ran off , leaving me alone with Apollo again.

"Huh," He said after a while. "Well , it was awkward." He continued as he got off of me.

I nodded , and he grinned at me. He leant his hand , and I took it , then he helped me to get on my feet.

"Thanks." I said still awkward , he grinned a cocky grin. "You're welcome , αγάπη μου." I blushed at his choice of words.

"You shouldn't be here and I ... I shouldn't even react like that." I said with a sigh after a while.

"Why ?"

"Because it's ... ! It's bad." I said with another sad sigh , and he frowned.

"Why would it be so ?" He asked sharply , and I looked up at him and frowned.

"Don't you understand ? It has been more than three centuries , but you still don't understand that I am off limits ? That I am a hunter who swore to never love and to stay a virgin ?"

Apollo stayed silent at my sentences and I continued. "I really don't understand why I am acting like this towards you when I am usually cold and sharp ... I really don't." I said after a sigh. "Maybe I am just sad or I am looking for some sort of relief , but sti-"

"You still don't understand ?" He said with annoyance , Apollo wasn't known for his patience after all.

I raised an eyebrow. "Understand what ?"

He sighed and laughed cruelly. "You're really clueless , either you're idiot or blind or even deaf , I don't know."

"Wha-"

"Well," He said cutting me of , shooting me , weirdly , a smile. "I must go now , since you're so hurried to get rid of my presence , see you later." He said walking away.

I tried to stop him. "Apollo ! Wait !" I said as I ran after him.

"No." He said with a sad smile. "You said it yourself ... So I'll not be bothering you anymore , see ya , Marry." Apollo disappeared into a flash of golden light , and I sighed deeply , feeling guilt on me.

Why did I always mess things up ?

* * *

"You wanted to see me ?" I asked Chiron as I entered the big house , I ignored Dyonisus as I entered.

"Yes." He said after a moment. "I want to talk to you about the prophecy."

I frowned , it was exactly what I was fearing. "Honestly , I was expecting this."

"Oh that's beautiful , Maggie was expecting this !" Mr.D said with mock happiness , I glared at him and Chiron frowned at him.

"Marry." Chiron said , making me jump in surprise. I sighed. "Yes ?"

"The prophecy talks about a hunter , and I am pretty sure it's you."

"Why would it be me ? It can be the other hunters."

"No Marry." Chiron said with a serious voice. "It's you , there is no doubt about it."

"And what do you want me to do ?" I said with anger.

"I want you to go on a quest."

Silence danced in the room.

Me ?

In a quest ?

"No."

Chiron blinked and looked at me. "Marry-"

"_No ! _Just_ no_ !" I repeated with a sob.

After all that had happened ... They wanted me to do a quest ? No way.

I won't do it , not when my twin brother died in a quest.

"Marry !" Chiron cried as I stormed out of the room. I ran away of the big house as fastly as I was able to and my run forced me to go in the woods.

I cried quietly , trying to erase all of the painful memories who were coming back to me. I sat under a huge tree , putting my legs against my chest and hugging them with my arms , crying silently but surely , unaware of the pair of blue eyes who was looking at me with a sad sigh.

* * *

**A/ N :Hi ! Thanks for the reviews ! Now you know who's her father !**

**Ah also , αγάπη μου means 'my love' in Greek.**

**audrey : Merci bisous à toi aussi ;)**

**Pokemondemon369 : Well you were right ! Ah glad you like it ! Thanks !**


	6. Unacceptable situation

**A/N: I am truly sorry, extremely sorry for the long update. But I had very important exams so I couldn't write anything ! Please accept my apologies !**

**Again I am so sorry ! I hope the chapter will make up for you ! I am going to update frequently since I am on vacation until September.**

* * *

Marry's POV

When I opened my eyes, I was in my lady's cabin.

_Who has taken me here ?_ I thought to myself.

"Finally, I was thinking you were going to sleep the whole day." A voice sighed beside me, and I looked at my right to see Apollo sitting on a chair just beside my bed.

Hearing his voice made me get up immediately. "What are you doing here ?" I said with a stern look. "You have nothing to do in here, Phoebus."

Apollo looked at me, then burst out laughing incredulously. "Phoe-Phoebus ?" He asked between laughs, his eyes were looking at me with unhidden disbelief. "So that's what we have become , you and me ? You're just going to avoid me like before ?" He snapped.

I sighed. "You are a man-"

"No, I am a god." Apollo rectified sarcastically, anger burning in him.

"You're still a male, and I have an oath to keep."

I gulped after saying those words, waiting Apollo's reaction. But he said nothing for a long time and a silence came.

"You shouldn't be so bad with me, when I am the one who has brought you here." Apollo said, meeting my blue-honey eyes.

"Are you trying to change the subject- Wait, what ?"

"I. Am. The. One. Who. has. Brought. here." He said each word slowly, staring intently in my eyes. I blushed under his gaze. "Really ?" I frowned. If Apollo had brought me here, that only meant that he knew about why I had ran away.

"You-"

Whatever I was going to say had been interrupted by the knock on the door. "Marry ? Please if you're here open quickly ! If not, may lady Artemis pardon me but I'll break the door !" Thalia screamed behind the door. It seemed like there were people with her. I gulped. If people saw that Apollo was with me, it would only cause trouble.

I was being more and more flustered, until I 'gave up'. "Please don't, I am coming." I said. I looked behind me to ask Apollo if he could leave or make himself invisble or just something like that, but he was nowhere to be seen.

I sighed, why was I feeling so ... Troubled ?

I walked and gulped. Then I opened the door and was a bit shocked at what I saw.

Thalia looked extremely worried and behind her, her brother, Llily was also here with a few hunters , the Percy boy and the Annabeth girl and a very beautiful girl who, I remembered , had played with us 'capture the flag'. There was also Chiron, a satyr , and even the Will guy-Apollo's son-.

I was perplexed. Why there were so many people behind my door ? Seeing guys made me even angry . A _boy _wouldn't undertand me after all , so why were they all here ? Were they worried about me ?

"What ... Do you all want ?" I asked apprehensively. Thalie became red, and then, she exploded. "What ?! How can you say that ?! You disappeared ! we were all very worried about you ! Especially after that oracle sai-"

"I don't care about what she said." I cut her off angrily. "And I had every right to disappear! I am not going on any quest ! The 'hunter' isn't me !"

"I don't think so." Intervened the Will boy. I glared at him. "What do you want ?" I said coolly.

"Stop acting like that, please, Marry." Chiron asked me. I tensed, but tried to calm myslef down.

"We should ... Talk about it in private." Chiron said. I gritted my teeth but walked away with him, followed by Phoebus' son.

Seriously, why so many people came for me ? I would never know.

* * *

"What are you doing here ?" I asked silently Apollo as I saw him leaning against the wall behind him. He had earphones on and I could hear a song from One Direction.

He frowned at me and bit his bottom lip. "I have something important to tell you about this quest ... And that prophecy." He said seriously, which made me on my guards immediately. Apollo was rarely serious, so if he were that only meant something important was going to happen.

"Oh great." Dionysus sighed tiredly. "Another great prophecy-"

"It's really important this time !" Apollo said angrily. I widened my eyes in disbelief. I never had seen him like that, well only recently but still it was weird.

"It's always important." Dionysus sighed and yawned. "Fine 'older brother'. What is your kid doing here, though ?" He asked annoyingly.

"I had a dream yesterday night, just after the oracle said the prophecy." The Will boy said finally. "It was ... I don't know how to explain it, but ..."

"Take your time, Will." Apollo said, ruffling his son's bright hair. The last smiled a bit and had a pretty blush on his cheeks -all his face-. "We don't have that much time !"

"It's useless to push him , Dionysus !" Apollo argued angrily

"May I speak ?" The Will boy asked awkwardly.

Apollo sighed and I stayed still silent , only watching. Our eyes met, but I looked away quickly, not wanting to look at his too beautiful eyes.

"You may, William." The Will boy shivered, but spoke. "There were snakes everywhere, and ... That auburn haired man, the Stoll brothers and also ... You." He said, pointing at me. I gasped, but tried to remain as cold as possible. "You're wrong." I said with a voice as sharp as a knife.

"No I can't be wrong ! The girl was you ! You were covered in blood but it was you !" He cried stubbornly

"No it wasn't me ! Stop saying impossible things-"

"Enough !" Apollo cried. "Marry, accept the facts, you are destined to go on that quest ... As much as I dislike it." He added the last part rather mysteriously.

"Why so ?" I asked. He sighed. "Could all of you please get out ? There is something very important I need to tell her, it concerns the quest and ... I can't tell it to someone else."

"Good ! I had enough listening to those useless things anyways !" Dionysus said cheerfully. Chiron sighed deeply, and guided Will out, but not without casting Apollo and me an unsure glance.

Once they were out, I relaxed a bit and Apollo smiled. "Here. We're alone again, just the two of us."

I looked at him, then ran a hand in my hair. "You ... Some minutes ago you were just beside me in your sister's cabin and now ... You're just here. Am I dreaming or have you done me a favor ?"

Apollo laughed. "I couldn't take risks with you. If they had found me there ... You would have been in a lot of problems, especially with my baby sister."

"She's older than you." I muttered. "Lady Artemis ? Why ?" I asked curiously.

"She knows I kissed you." I blushed, refusing to meet Apollo's victorious smirk. "That's why she was so angry." I said, remembering yesterday's events.

Apollo raised his eyebrows. "She literally told me to stay away from you, the same thing with Hermes." I tensed at my father's mention, Apollo noticed and frowned slightly. "I ... Don't like it at all, you going on a quest." He said honestly.

"I don't like it either and I am not gonna go so don't worry." Apollo chuckled humorlessly. "I don't think so ... But we'll talk about our personal problems later. Listen, there is a thing the others don't know about the prophecy my oracle said yesterday."

I frowned, a bit confused. "What do you mean ?"

Apollo took a deep breath and rubbed his neck anxiously. "... There are parts which are missing in that prophecy."

_Wait, what ?_

"Wait, what ?! You're meaning that your oracle hasn't said everything-"

"Something blocked her words. Or rather someone."

"What ? How's that even possible ?" I asked, shocked.

"We don't have much time so I am going to tell you the essential. Listen, a deity from another pantheon has intervened with that prophecy."

I widened my eyes in disbelief as shock raced through me. I tried to talk a few times, but I failed. " ... What ?"

Pantheons musn't interfere with each others, it was a known rule on Earth. The greeks, the nordics, the egyptians, the japaneses, the _Eternal_ ...

"It can't be ... Why ..."

"You souldn't be that shocked, Marry." Apollo said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "You've already met a japanese god, three egyptian gods and even a nordic one, if I do remember ?"

Shocked. It was the best word to actually describe my state. "How do-"

"Oh please." Apollo scoffed. "I know everything. Beside, Artemis told me."

Of course being an immortal meant it was possible to meet those deities. And being a hunter, I had met a lot of gods, however, only a few from other pantheons.

I had once met Susano, the japanese god of the sea . He had such a temper ... Even Poseidon could be better. Susano , him, could get angry for absolutely nothing and I truly hoped that I wouldn't have to meet him again.

"Anyways," Apollo said, taking my chin in his hand and bringing the one on my shoulder to my face. "You should get going now."

I blushed madly under his soft gaze and swallowed, trying to breathe. "What about the parts which are missing in your prophecy ?" He sighed, and I felt my heart beat when his breath touched my cheek. "... I need time for it. It's not that easy. I don't even know who's the deity who has intervened."

"But-"

A kiss from him interrupted me. At first I gasped out of surprise and shock but soon I was loosing my senses and let myself be lost in Apollo's passionate kiss.

The hand he had under my chin came slowly to my other cheek. His tongue was making mine crazy, dancing and chanting together. Butterflies flew in my stomach and I felt an intense fire in my belly.

Apollo deepened the kiss, going further in my mouth and tighting the grip he had on my face.

He finally left my mouth to place butterflies kisses on my neck. "A-Apollo." I breathed , wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Hum ?" He asked, his hands now on my hips. "S-Stop it." I managed to say, but it rather ended like a moan. Apollo froze suddenly, and sighed. He stopped trailing kisses on my neck and took his hands away from my body to look at me. " ... Why so ?" He asked, he seemed rather hurt.

I sighed. "Have you already forgotten ? I am a maiden, a huntresse !" Apollo widened his eyes but narrowed them with anger very quickly, then he spoke harshly.

"Really so ? Then why did you kiss me back ? Why did you answer my kiss ? If you were really a huntress like you say, then you wouldn't have done that."

I felt a pain in my chest at his words , and I couldn't even find proper answers for his questions. I looked away from his hot glare. However Apollo seemed to get annoyed at my silence. "Go and find the other members for your quest." He said coolly. I sighed and headed for the door, I wasn't in the mood to argue with him despite the fact that I was still against going on that quest. When I looked behind me, Apollo was already gone.

* * *

I was walking around camp, looking for Chiron when I was stopped by a camper, the very beautiful girl who had played capture the flag and who had been with the others and Thalia.

"Hey ! Wait up please !" She screamed from behind me. I stopped walking, and looked at her.

Indeed she was a beauty. She looked like a girl from those ancient american tribes and had dark tanned skin, chocolate brown hair with some braids and if I had to tell, I wouldn't know if her eyes were green or blue.

"What do you want ?" I said a bit coolly. If I remembered correctly, that girl was a daughter of Aphrodite and I deeply _loathed_ that goddess.

She sighed. "Listen, I know you may not like me , but I just want to say to you to be careful on your quest, it will be dangerous." I widened my eyes as surprise gained me. "W-What do you mean ?" I said, now confused.

"I had a dream of you." She said, giving me a friendly smile. "Please be careful and-" She gulped. "Believe in ... The love Apollo has for you."

That was too much for me.

Why did that girl even say that and on what rights was she talking about Apollo's _love_ for me ?!

"Why do you care ?" I snapped. "It's none of your business, please leave me alone now !" I didn't even bother to wait for an answer, I walked away quickly, determined to find Chiron and unfortunately to get those stupid quest members and to be off with it already !

However I couldn't find Chiron , but-

"Ah Marry, here you are." I turned up to look at Chiron.

Rather, He was he one who had found me.

" ... Do I want to know what Lord Apollo said to you ?" He asked, a bit nervous.

The talk with Apollo made me blush deeply, I placed one of my finger on my bottom lip. I still could remember how his tongue had felt against mine, and how his body had been warm against mine ...

I blinked, and then tapped my cheeks slightly. What on Earth was I doing ? I was a huntress of Artemis ! I couldn't think like that !

"Marry ... Everything is okay ?" Chiron asked, a bit surprised at my weird behaviour. I smiled sheepishly (Which wasn't like me at all) "Yeah it's fine. I am sorry. And .. No, I can't tell you, I'm sorry." No one really needed to know that the prophecy wasn't full, or even what happened between Apollo and me.

Chiron sighed. "Fine, but you seem a bit lost, do you need something ?"

I took a deep breath. "Yes ... About that prophecy ... Who are the 'death' and 'the twin thieves' ?" My body shuddered when I said the last part, I had no doubts that I was going to be on a quest with my father's other children.

"The 'death' may refer to children of Hades, and the 'twin thieves' ... " He trailed off indecisively.

"What are their names ?" I asked coolly.

"Travis and Connor Stoll."

"I will get the child of Hades first. Thanks , Chiron." I didn't wait for him to respond me and I headed towards the Hades cabin. Even though Camp had changed a lot since last time I had come, it was still familiar.

_No. _I thought. _Concentrate with it, the sooner it's done, the sonner you'll be free from that quest._

As I walked, I couldn't help but feel agitated ... It was like someone was following me and eyeing me. I immediately thought it was Apollo, but some time before I had seen him go back to Olympus with his sister, and she had been looking beyond furious ...

Why hadn't she kicked me out of the hunters yet ?

As I had tried to answer that question, I reached the Hades cabin. Looking at it made me want to run away almost instantly. It was black and gave off a dark aura which had almost freaked me out.

However before I could knock on the door and get over with it, the door was thrown open and the Hades child who had played capture the flag got out of it. His eyes seemed red just like he had been crying for a while, his black hair was a mess and his body was shuddering.

Once he realised I was here, he glared at me. "What do you want, hunter of Artemis ?" He said with venom in his voice.

"Well if you remember," I snapped, becoming angry. His behaviour was much too rude and the fact that I didn't like men was aggravating my wrath. "There has been a prophecy yesterday."

"And what about it ?" he answered coolly. I blinked. Even I, I wasn't usually as cold as that to men. That teenager seemed to really hate me.

"Do you remember that prophecy ?" I asked coldlier than him.

He annoyingly rolled his eyes. "Yes of course. _Together in the battle, __the twin thieves, the hunter and the death-"_

_"_Alright it will suffice now." I interrupted him rudly. I didn't want to hear the next _at all._ The Hades child -Nico If I did remember correctly- sighed and huffed.

"You think that I am 'the death' ?" He asked.

"Yes, But I heard that you were not the only child of Hades." I said calmly.

He sighed heavily. "Yes, that's true. I have a sister, Hazel but ... She's off with her boyfriend to some city. She's not going back until some months, so I don't think she's 'the death'."

"Which only leaves you."

A weird silence came. After a while, the Hades boy sighed. "I think I don't have a choice, I am stuck up with you then." I huffed.

Was that boy honestly thinking I wanted to be with him on that cursed quest ?

* * *

"Can you say it again please ?"

I rolled my eyes for the I didn't know how many times.

"It's simple. Come with me, both of you." I said coolly to my half-brothers.

The tallest was nammed Travis, and the shortest Connor. The two of them had curly brown hair and blue eyes as well as the elfish features I hadn't gotten from my father. Those boys were (unfortunately) cute.

"Why should we ? We aren't even twins !" Travis answered, talking about the part of the prophecy which called upon the 'twin thieves'.

"That's true." Said Connor. "I am younger than Travis."

"It doesn't matter so !" I snapped , angry. "Come and let's get over with all of that mess !"

"Stop being rude ! It doesn't suit your gorgeous face." Commented Connor, who had a sly grin on his face. "Listen, I heard by dad that we were siblings so-"

"_Whaat ?_ _He_ talked to you about _me_ ?" I exclaimed, totally furious now.

He raised an eyebrow. "Well yeah of course, why wouldn't has he done so ?"

I swallowed. The Hades child, Nico had said earlier that he wanted to see one of his friends and said he'd meet up with me and the other members in one hour.

Truly it was a nightmare.

" ... Whatever." I said now, furious.

Why did my father do something like that as talking about me to his other children ?

"Still why should we come with you on this quest ? What are we winning if we do so-" A punch in the stomach by his brother interrupted the Travis boy completely.

"Excuse us older sister -My eyes spat venom at the disgusting term- I must go talk with my idiot of a brother ~~~"

I could only make out a few things from their conversation because they were away. There was "Why should we ?" and also "Because we're going to have so much fun." and other things like that.

After a while, they came back. The Connor boy was grinning. "Well, we accept the honor of coming with you and Nico on this quest-"

"Let me get it straight, boy." I said with a voice as cold as ice. "I am not enjoying going with you and I am going against my will. So if you dare try stupid things, I won't be nice to you."

"Like you were before." The Travis boy said while huffing. I ignored him and turned to his brother. "And while we're at it, don't ever call me older sister."

* * *

"We're going to miss camp, right Connor ?" The Travis boy asked.

His brother sighed sadly. "Yes, I am going to miss our siblings. Oh hey Nico !"

I looked up to the Nico boy. He was walking to us with a boy following him. I recognized him immediately.

Apollo's son, Will.

"I wanted to say Will and our friends goodbye before we would have left for the quest." He said, looking at the Will boy with a ... Blush on his face ?

Decidly I would never undertand boys.

And I was glad because I really didn't want to.

"A quest ? What the Hades -sorry Nico- are you talking about ?" The Travis boy said annoyingly. "We don't even know where we will be going, is it really fine to go on a quest when we don't have any clue but a weird prophecy which talks only about _you_ ?"

I scowled deeply and anger flashed through me. "Listen up-"

"I can give you guys a clue." A soft and melodious voice said, and I felt my heart beat furiously as we all turned around to look at Apollo.

I was feeling very uneasy after our fight, so I really didn't have the bravery to talk to him.

"Hi again, dad." The Will boy said, enthusiastic. Apollo smiled fondly upon him. "Hi again, Willy."

His son scowled and the Hades son and my half-brothers chuckled. "Willy ?"

"Geez dad I've already told you many times not to-"

"Call you like that. I know" He grinned sheepishly, and then his face turned serious. He turned over to look at me. "Marry," He said, coming in my way until he was face to face with me. "Be careful and don't let anyone trick you."

I huffed. "You don't need to tell me that." He frowned slightly but didn't answer.

He finally sighed and turned his gaze away from me. "You need to go to Washington, and after that the things will come by themselves. You can also-" He swallowed before saying that. "-Ask Hermes for a trip. Just call upon him."

"Huh ? what will we do when we'll get there ?" The Connor boy asked. He was even more lost than me.

"You'll figure it out when you'll be there." Apollo answered. "Marry ... Again be careful." The others seemed to be surprised at Apollo's behaviour, but they didn't seem like wanting to ask questions.

And I was grateful just for that.

* * *

**A/N : Again I am sorry for the long update, but try to understand a girl like me who's in high school ! Plus next year will be my last year and I will have to work for two baccalaureates, and believe me when I say that it's hard !**

**Also what do you think about my idea of bringing gods of other pantheons ? Tell me about it ! The next chapter will begin in Apollo's POV (For the first time we'll have his POV !)**

**Please review ! I am not going to update until I have 25 reviews so please!**

fearlessshadowhunter : Hum ... I think I'll talk about in later in the story.

Audrey : Merci merci beaucoup ! Ahahaha il faut bien le suspense attire les lecteurs ;)

Whatthehades28 : Merci Constance !

Guest : My Hermes isn't really different from the books. I think you will (and everyone) understand better why he was angry when I'll update the prequel. I mean, Hermes loved Marry's mother, he was deeply and madly in love with her so when Marry talked about him being like Zeus and Apollo he got angry. But everything will be clearer later. I am glad you're looking forward it, thanks !

mika1617 : You'll have to wait if you want to see it ! :)

Regin ; LiAnn , animelover9890 : Thanks !


	7. I who no longer hate men

**A/N: Hi guys! How are you? I must say I've been quite disappointed there hasn't been a lot of reviews, but I am glad I'm writing this chapter. I need to tell you guys that it's soon the end, there are still some chapters but I want that story finished before September. So I am going to update frequently, I really want to but please guys REVIEW I need reviews, I really do! **

**Also, I am going to make a prequel and a sequel of that story. You'll find the prequel's summary on my profile, it's called 'Marry's Past'. I haven't posted anything about the sequel yet because I don't want to spoil you.**

**That chapter begins in Apollo's POV in chapter five, it's the 'talk' Artemis and Apollo had had before Rachel said the prophecy. And then it's in Marry's POV.**

**I think I said everything I had needed to. I hope you're going to enjoy that chapter.**

* * *

Apollo's POV

I was scarred.

Really.

I wasn't afraid of anyone, but rather for_ someone_.

Marry.

The girl had totally stolen my heart and that, since more than three centuries. No matter how much I had tried to ignore it, it wouldn't go. The familiar sensation I knew too well, the feeling of love I had felt so many times which had hurt me so much, the wonderful butterflies ...

"Apollo!"

I took a deep breath, and flashed a dazling smile at Arty. "Yes, little sister?"

She growled. "Don't call me that! I am not your little sister! I even helped mother to give you birth!"

I playfully rolled my eyes at her. "What do you want, Arty? You rarely visit me-"

"You know what I want!" She said, glaring at me. "You're trying to seduce my favorite hunter-"

"I am not trying to seduce her, I've already done it."

Arty looked at me, her sliver eyes fixed on me. "However, she hasn't broken her oath to you, she's still a virgin."

"She betters be." Arty muttered under her breath. "I don't want to lose another hunter like _that, _I don't want her to end up like Callisto."

I raised my sandy eyebrows at her. "You're the one who has killed her. even though father was mostly responsible-"

"She should have told me!"

"She was afraid, and she was right." Artemis's glare worsened, I chuckled. "Relax."

"How can I be when you kissed Marry?!"

I widened my eyes in disbelief.

_Crap, that isn't good for Marry. _I thought, but weirdly, I wasn't feeling _that_ worried, rather ... Happy.

"You know?!"

"One of my hunters, a daughter of Venus, Lina, saw and told me." Her voice was harsh as he spoke.

I inwardly rolled my eyes.

Lina, that daughter of Venus was obnoxious. She had tried for centuries to make me fall in love with her. Sorry, but a little nuisance like her wasn't really my type of girls. Rather, I loved blue-honey eyed girls with curly brown hair ...

That Lina girl had also walked in when I had been about to kiss Marry (**A/N : Chapter 5**), I remembered feeling really angry and embarrassed about that.

I cleared my throat. "What are you going to do about it?" I asked, eager for an answer.

Artemis scowled. "Nothing. I'm pretty sure you forced her into it-"

"Hey!" I snapped angrily. "I may be a womanizer, but I am not the type of men who forces a girl into those kinds of things! I can't believe you think that way of me! I forced her to kiss me, okay! But she responded me with as much as love as myself!"

Artemis backed off, surprised. I had almost never snapped at her, I loved her too much to do that.

"Really?" She said, calmer. She frowned deeply. "Then ... She has fallen in love with you, hasn't she?" She whispered. I felt a bit guilty, just _a bit._

"Yes, she has. Just as I have with her." I said, getting up from my golden throne to kneel in front of Arty's twelve years old form.

"When ..."

"I don't know when she has, but for myself, it has been the first I looked into her eyes, that day at the infirmary, when she arrived to camp Half-Blood."

Artemis was silent. She wasn't saying anything back at me. Then all of a sudden, her eyes flashed angrily and she pushed away the hands I had on her shoulders.

"I am not going to accept it, she can't have both you and the hunt." She said with venom.

I began to be angry too. "You're not going to hurt her, are you?" I asked dangerously.

Her eyes snapped furiously. "I am not _only_ because she has kept her virginty. Which makes me think ... Is it the reason for why your cabin's so full?"

I raised my eyebrows at her. "What are you going on about?"

She scoffed. "Oh please Apollo. When it comes to love, you're unable to control yourself with the one you fall in love. You have used mortal women as substitutes for her all that time, haven't you?"

I ran a hand in my curly hair. "Ah ... It seems you noticed. But it's true, I haven't wanted you to kill her and she would have never let me touch her." Especially after the kiss Marry and I had shared in the throne room. However I avoided talking about it. Artemis would be beyond furious if she knew.

Artemis's scowl deepened. "I am feeling like ... You're not saying everything to me, brother."

I gulped.

Could she know about _that_?

"There is something more ... Right?" She asked in a calmer voice.

I turned my gaze away from her and flashed to camp Half-Blood.

I couldn't lie after all.

* * *

Marry's POV

A nightmare.

Please wake me up.

Traveling with boys was truly horrible.

After Apollo had given us tickets rid to Washington and had told me to be 'carfeful' again, I had been forced to sit in a train between my half-brothers and the son of Hades, Nico.

And believe me when I say it was hard.

The almost twins, Travis and Connor Stoll had done nothing but talk about all the pranks they did back at their camp. Nico, him, had done nothing but gaze at his window, or rather the landscape of it.

I had wanted to fall asleep, but ... With boys surrounding me, I coudn't do it, especially with children of my father.

Who'd know if they hadn't decided to pull a trick on me?

"Hey, hunter of Artemis." A voice said beside me. I sighed and scowled. "What do you want, son of Hades?"

His almost black eyes looked at me with a cold gaze. " ... What is your relationship with Will's dad?"

That got my half-brothers's attention. My eyebrows rose. " ... What?"

He huffed and scoffed. "I think pratically everyone in camp has noticed the way you act with each other. Despite the fact that you're a hunter, you're pretty close to him."

I frowned. "No I am not." My voice betraying my heart and feelings. "Phoebus has always tried to get close to me, but we don't have anything, no relationship as you said. I am a huntress after all." I said coolly.

The son of Hades scolwled and raised his eyebrows at me. "Really? No relationship? You don't seem to _loathe_ him like you do with other men such as ourselves." He pointed to the now listening almost twins and him.

I glared at him. "Firstly you're not a man but a _boy, _secondly it's none of your business. Why are you asking me that?" I asked sharply.

He sighed. "For nothing. Do as if I had said nothing."

I had managed to deepen my scowl, but ended up looking away.

Long hours and minutes passed before we finally arrived at Washington, and thanks God, I was glad. It was becoming horrible at the end.

"Since we're here, why don't we go exploring?" The Travis guy proposed. "I was never on a quest in all my life until now, Connor and I only participated in the wars and it's our first time being in Washington."

I rolled my eyes at them as the son of Hades said to them: "We don't have time for that, we must..." He trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"We must what? We don't even know what to do! I mean, we don't have a single clue! All that we know is that the prophecy's about_ you_." The Travis guy spoke, eyeing me.

I glared at him. "Listen up, boy-"

"No seriously, I mean, what are we even doing here?" He interrupted me. "That prophecy doesn't say anything at all! I mean, lord Apollo just told us to come here but we don't know anything aside from that!"

I froze. My half-brother was right. We didn't know what to do. I remembered when Apollo had told me that some parts of the prophecy were missing, and that it was a deity from another pantheon who had intervened.

Aside from telling us to come here, he hadn't said anything at all. What were we supposed to do?

Should I tell them that the prophecy wasn't complete?

No, I shouldn't.

I remembered the war with Gaia, when Python had taken control of Delphi and when Zeus had punished Apollo. He had ordored him to reclaim Delphi and to defeat Python again. However, he had stripped him from his godly powers and had left him demigod's powers. It had taken two years for Apollo to achieve this, and after what my lady and Apollo himself had told me, it had been hard. I still was able to remember the way he had looked at me when he had finally come back, he had been overjoyed to see me.

Maybe it was another one of the reasons for why the prophecy wasn't complete? Maybe that unknown deity had taken advantage of it?

Not only that, but Apollo had seemed pretty worried back when he told me about the prophecy. So I couldn't take the risk to tell them that, it wouldn't be good for Apollo, I really didn't want Zeus to punish him again for things he wasn't even responsible. It wasn't his fault. After all, he couldn't stop prophecies from being what they were.

"_Marry_ ..."

I blinked from my thoughts and looked around me, searching for the owner of that voice. Someone had called me, but where were they?

"Hunter of Artemis, err - are you alright?" The Travis boy asked me. I looked at him with a shocked expression.

I sure looked crazy, looking around like that.

"I am fine, thanks." I said with a neutral voice. His brother came and put his arm on his shoulder. "Ehh ... You're not as cold as before." He pointed out with a grin, I huffed.

"Being a hunter who hates men doesn't mean I don't have manners. You know, I may hate you, but I am not an impolite person."

The son of Hades, Nico, looked at me. My half-brothers did the same, and then, those two burst of laughs. I raised my eyebrows at them. "What is so funny?" I snapped. It was a lot of times since I'd been, err, _nice _with men, well, except Apollo of course.

"Nothing, nothing." The Connor guy said still giggling. "I was definitely right when I told you it would be funny, wasn't I, bro?" He smiled at his still laughing almost twin brother. "Yes, Con, that's definitely true. And I think you're not as bad as I what I thought, big sister." The Travis guy said to me, a huge grin on his face.

I gulped as a memory came into my mind, a memory so good but something I really didn't want to remember.

A memory where I didn't hate men, when I was happy with my twin.

I was at camp, talking with my half-brothers. It was now two years since I had been at camp, and life had been good. I hadn't made a lot of friends, for a reason it had seemed I couldn't do that, but I didn't care. I had my half-brothers, my twin, Chiron, and my father and some people I had befriended and the boy I loved. I had everything I needed to have.

I was glad.

"_When do you think I will have a quest?_" My twin Henry, also called Louis by our mother, had asked one day when we were sitting beside the training area.

"_I don't know_." I had shruggred. "_But don't you think we are too young to go on a quest? Why do you even want to have one?_" I had asked him. I had already lost mother, I didn't want to lose my twin brother.

Then, Henry had grinned. "_Because I want to make dad proud of me, I want to be his pride_." I had smiled at him, and had hugged him. Some minutes after, some of our siblings had been coming towards us.

"_Marry_ ..." The same exact voice repeated again.

"Big sister?" A voice asked.

Everything became black, I couldn't see anything, and then, I fainted.

* * *

Everything was black. I couldn't see anything, but I could hear voices talking. Those were voices I knew.

Finally, the world around me began to turn into white. I noticed someone and I looked at the figure in front of me.

I froze when I recognized the mischievous wink. "Long time no see, kitty cat."

I glared at the man, or rather_ god_. "Don't call me that!" I snapped at him. The god chuckled. "I see that you haven't changed at all. You still hate men as much as you hate your own father."

I began to be furious. "Don't talk about him! Why are you here and where am I?!"

He raised his hands up. "Hey, hey. Be calm, please. I am not going to hurt you!"

"Why are you here?" I asked angrily. I didn't like that guy at all, even though he was different from him, he was still too much like my father.

"Ah it's true. Before now, you were never on a quest, right? So you don't know that-"

"Don't be stupid! I know perfectly that demigods can have dreams!" I yelled at him, glaring into his blue-gray eyes. As usual, the god in front of me couldn't get angry, he was now chuckling at my reaction. "Ah it seems it's true, too. Well, I am just here to 'help' you on your quest, My dear Marry."

My eyes flashed dangerously. "Why would I trust you? And what do you have to do with my quest? I thought that gods from other pantheons couldn't get involved."

The god placed a pale hand behind his shoulder-length curly auburn hair, playing with his braid. "You're right. Trusting _me_ isn't a good idea, and in fact you shouldn't do it. However, not knowing what to do would be worse than trusting someone you shouldn't, right?" He asked with another wink and a very sly grin.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You still haven't answered my other question. What do you have to do with ..." I trailed off, realising something. Could it be ...

"It's you." I said, looking at his pale face. The god playfully raised his eyebrows at me. "Yes, I know I am me, thanks for that." He said sarcastically.

"You're the one who has modified the prophecy, right? The one which talks about me. You're the one who deleted the missing parts." Auburn hair stopped being played with, and blue-gray eyes looked at me with a smirk. "Ah, you noticed. You're right. I am the one who did it."

"Why? What can it makes you gain? You don't have anything to do with the greeks."

"The greeks," The god said, walking gracefully towards me and taking my chin with two cold fingers. "Are idiots."

I blinked and pushed his hand away.

"Don't dare touch me." I stated coldly.

"They think they're the only deities in the world, even if they know very well they're not alone. Did you know that the japanese gods had wanted to destroy humanity during the two world wars?" He said, definitely ignoring me. "They were pretty pissed off at your greek gods. Because Japan had lost and because of that, the indian and korean gods mocked them for a lot of decades. Back then, the japaneses lost a lot of things because of your stupid greeks." He stopped, taking a deep breath. Then, when I thought he would shut up, he continued on.

"You, more than anyone else, must know that gods from different pantheons don't have the best of relationships. Just look at what happened when your father met Thoth, the same egyptian god of knowledge that yourself had met some decades ago."

I stayed silent at that.

How in the world did he know all of that?

The god smiled at me. "A secret. All gods can read in humans's mind, so you shouldn't be that surprised." I recalled Apollo saying the same thing to me, but in circumstances I really didn't want to remember.

"Again, why are you here?" I asked quietly.

He laughed. "I must help you. If I don't, you'll probably die and I really don't want that. Let's see again in Washington's hotel. See ya, kitty cat!" He grinned at me, then muttered something in his language and that world became black again.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was on a bed and my head was on a soft pillow. I looked around, and saw the other quest's members. My half-brothers and the son of Hades.

"What happened?" I asked. For the first time in centuries, my voice was soft.

They all raised their eyebrows at me. "What happened to _you_?" They asked. They seemed ... worried.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You began acting weird back there," The son of Hades said. "Then, all of a sudden, you fainted and stayed in that state for hours." He finished.

I blinked, then widened my eyes in disbelief, then ... I decided to finally notice that I wasn't wearing my clothes.

"Who in Artemis's name has changed my hunting clothes into THAT?!" I screamed. I looked at my half-brothers, each had a grin on their faces. "Well, you weren't bad looking in your former clothes, but you must say that you look better in those!" They said cheerfully, sly grins on their faces.

I was now wearing a black skirt avec scratches, and a white shirt. I more of looked like a student with that outfit. Rage began to devour me as I realised that a guy had ..., well, you knew. "If you have-"

"Don't worry, we haven't touched you once. We used the mist to manipulate that maid into finding you beautiful clothes and putting them on you." The Connor guy said.

"We may be pranksters, but we're not perverts, plus you're our half-sister so ..." The Travis guy said, trailing off.

By the time, I had already lifted my head. I was sitting on the bed. I sighed. "Thanks." The almost twins grinned. "You're welcome, sis. We were really worried aout you, you know?"

Against my will, a small, barely noticeable smile found its way to my lips. It was something I knew too well, the feeling of family. I had felt it so many times back in the days I was at camp, laughing with my half-siblings.

"Oh my gods! She's smiling Trav! Slap me!" His brother did as he was told, and the Connor guy glared at him just after while his brother was looking innocently at him. I finally chuckled.

Maybe men weren't so bad after all.

I rubbed my neck, and I noticed something. Blinking, I saw that there were bus tickets in my hands. I looked at them in surprise.

Don't tell me that _that _god gave them to me.

"What is that in your hand?" The son of Hades, Nico, asked. "Those are bus tickets."

"Since when have you had them? You didn't see to have them-"

"I had a dream." I interrupted him. I still changed the facts. No need for them to know who had given those tickets to me. "Apollo visited me in a dream." I lied. As a daughter of the god of lies, lying was easy, even though I didn't like it at all. In fact, I rarely ever used my demigod's abilities, they reminded me of who I was. "He told me to go to Washington's hostel."

"Washington's hostel? What's that? There are a lot of hostels in Washington ..." Travis trailed off, looking at his brother.

"Wait a bit, could it be the Willard hotel?" Connor asked.

"Huh, what's that?" Nico asked. I raised my eyebrows at him. "You're joking, right? You really don't know that hostel? It's a really luxurious hostel. It's famous because before it was the only central hostel of Washington, and it welcomed a lot of historical people such as Abraham Lincoln and a lot of celibrities, too. There were also a lot of historical events there, and the chambers and meeting rooms are all said to be gorgeous. It's also not far away from the White House."

The son of Hades looked at me, he seemed surprised that I had talked to him, but truly in those circumstances, nothing mattered.

"Ah yeah, I remember that ... Silena talked to me about it. Her father had the opportunity to stay there one week." Connor said, trailing off. His brother looked uncomfortable.

"Silena? Who is it?" I asked.

"Silena was our friend. She was a daughter of Aphrodite, but she was pretty nice, as nice as Piper. She died in the war with Kronos."

"Ah ... I am sorry." I said after a while. Connor and Travis smiled sadly. "That's okay."

"Wait," I said. "Was it the girl who had argued with Zoe?" My voice was a bit broken at the mention of Zoe's name.

"Ah yes." Travis widened his eyes in disbelief. "It really took us a while to get her away from her. She was really angry when that hunter said-"

"I get the point, thanks." I said awkwardly. I didn't want anyone to say bad things about Zoe. I might like my half-brothers now, but I knew now that Zoe had been wrong.

And I had been like that for almost four centuries.

"How are we going to get in that hostel?" The son of Hades asked, changing the subject. "If that hostel is so beautiful and all, I highly doubt they'll let us in like that."

"Oh, Neeks please!" Connor grinned mischievously. "We'll do it the same way we've gotten in that cute hostel we're right now, tricking people and manipulating the mist!" His brother nodded enthusiastically.

I inwardly smiled. They reminded me of Noah, the head counselor of the Hermes cabin in the time I had been at camp.

"Then let's go." I said, getting up. "That skirt is too short." I muttered under my breath. "But it suits you, big sis'." Connor said mischievously.

I rolled my eyes at him.

And at that moment, I knew it. I knew that Apollo had changed me for eternity, that I was no longer the same as when I was Artemis's hunter, but that I had come back to my old self, the old me who was happy with her family.

I no longer hated men, I was sure of that.

* * *

**A/N : Here it's done! I hope you liked it, please review! I will update very soon but review! I will try to update at least once a week, for the sake of that story. I am already working on chapter eight, so please review for me!**

**Also, since I am not american, I had made research about the hostel I mentioned, so if I've done a mistake, please forgive me.**

**The next chapter you'll know who was the god who had talked to Marry, even though I am pretty sure you all have pretty good guesses.**

**mika1617** : Thanks! You really relieved me! In fact I have had my results for the first party, and I worked pretty well at the two baccalaureates. Now next year I'll have to work hard. Your teacher was right, because you can have the right text if you're lucky enough. I am in S.

Ahahah really? XD

Do you speak french?


	8. Tricksters

Marry's POV

I really had a bad feeling.

"What are we supposed to do now?" The son of Hades asked with a sigh.

"We just take the bus, right?" Travis asked me. I nodded.

"If I do remember correctly, the Willard hotel is in the Penny something avenue." Connor said lazily.

I laughed at his lazy behaviour. "Yes, the Pennsylvania Avenue." I corrected him.

After a bit of talking, we came down stairs and exited the hostel we had been in.

I guessed they really were my father's children, being able to trick people so easily.

I really didn't want to use _that_ god's things, but well, since he was the one who had managed to change that prophecy, I didn't have any other choice left.

We used some of his tickets (he had given me a lot. In all for two buses) and finally arrived in the Pennsylvania Avenue.

"Where in Hermes's name is that damn hostel?" Travis grumbled, he sounded annoyed.

"Oh look! I can see the White House!" Connor said exitedly, pulling on my arm. I playfully rolled my eyes at him. "Yes, it's beautiful but let's get going now-"

"_Marry .._." A voice whispered in my ear. I blinked and looked around.

That voice ... It was a voice I knew too well, and it was the same voice as before, exactly the same as the one I had heard before meeting 'him'.

"Are you alright, big sis?" My half-brothers asked me with worry. I winced, pursed my lips and shot them a soft smile. "I am fine, don't worry. Let's go, we can't afford to lose more time."

"Okay!" Travis exclaimed. "Pretty hostel with rich people whose belongings will be stolen by me, we are coming!" He yelled exitedly. His brother grinned and I rolled my eyes, there was no doubt they were my half-brothers.

By the time, we had arrived at the bus station. We waited a moment then got in a bus, there were no much people in.

"Ah." Connor sighed. "I am tired and I miss camp." His brother nodded and sat just beside where he was. "Indeed. I want to prank Katie Gardner."

That name got my attention. I remembered that that girl had fought Travis at that flag game. "Is that girl your lover?" I asked curiously. She was very pretty with her blond hair and green eyes.

Travis widened his eyes and his brother snickered. "I know there were things between you two. I mean, always pranking the Demeter cabin was fun, but I wanted to try something on the Apollo cabin that time-"

"She's not my lover!" Travis said nervously, interrupting his brother. "And now we say 'girlfriend'!" Travis's face became as red as a tomato.

"Are you sur-"

"You're crazy, big sis! Katie's super pretty and all, but she's not my type ..."

Nico's gaze was turned at him after that. "Are you sure? I do remember a time when you and Connor were trying to teach me Poker and put it my head that it was the most awesome game ever that you had once told me you loved blond girls-"

"Nico, please just shut up." Travis said dangerously, eyeing us. We had now gotten the attention of the few people who were with us in that bus.

Connor was laughing quietly and I felt that feeling again, the feeling of family.

Now that I was thinking about it ... What was gonna happen? I no longer hated men and I was even in love with one- well he was a god but still-, what would I do now?

"What's up big sis?" Connor asked while Travis was trying not to kill Nico.

I smiled at him. "Nothing, nothing at all." I lied. Connor raised his eyebrows at me. He wasn't believing me at all, and I understood why.

Cunning boy he was.

"We're here." Nico said suddenly.

I blinked, then Connor forced Travis to get out of the bus with his red face. When we got out of the bus, we were just in front of the Willard hotel.

"Gah." Travis said. I truly thought at that moment he was drooling. "That hostel's amazing! Just look at how big and beautiful it is!" He said, he really sounded amazed.

"We're not visiting, Travis." I said with a sigh.

_Let's see each other in Washington's hostel._

I really didn't want to see _him_.

I still didn't forget what had happened last time I had seen him face to face.

"Err may I help you people?" A guy, who I thought was an employee in that hostel had asked us.

"Listen, everyone." Connor whispered to us. "Let me talk, I am going to make us go in."

I raised my eyebrows at him. Then I remembered that _that_ god had only given me tickets for the bus, nothing more.

I guessed he had wanted me to find a way to sneak in by myself, and by that, it had seemed he also wanted me to use my demigod's abilities, which I truly hated.

"So, yeah, we're invited and all." Connor said, talking to the guy, getting me out of my my thoughts. "This is why we must enter, you understand, dude?" I almost wanted to slap myself at his "way of making us go in". It was truly stupid, but looking at the face the 'dude' was making, Connor had succeeded very well.

"You see, it was easy!" He told us as we entered the hostel.

"I guess you're really my father's children." I muttered. The Stolls grinned.

The interior was as beautiful as what it looked in the outside. It truly looked like a god's palace.

"It reminds me of the Lotus Hotel." Nico said.

"You've already been there?" I asked him. He nodded. "Yes, for ... Err some years." I had understood that he really didn't want to talk about it, so I didn't insist on it.

"Now that we're here, what are we supposed to do?" Nico asked.

"I don't know, Apollo didn't give me a lot of ... Clues." I said anxiously. I really hated lying.

"We're not forced to know what we must do! We can go exploring!" Travis spoke with excitation in his voice while his brother nodded enthusiastically.

I was going to say to them that we didn't have time for that, that we weren't there for that, but a laugh beat me to that.

"I am sorry, but I don't think you have time for that."

I gritted my teeth in annoyance, wanting to strangle _him_.

As my half-brothers and Nico looked at the god behind me with widened eyes full of surprise, I turned to look at_ him_.

Loki, nordic god of mischief and fire.

Contrarily to the time he had been in my dream, he wasn't dressed in nordic clothes, but in human ones. He was wearing a business suit with glasses on top of his hair and I found the act strange because those weren't even sunglasses. He had what looked like a very expensive watch on his right wrist, his shoulder-length auburn hair was pulled into a little braid behind his head, and his blue-gray eyes shone mischievously at me.

He winked. "Kitty cat! I am so glad to see you again!" He advanced towards me to hug me, but my glare stopped him from doing so.

He pouted. "I know you love me." He said with another wink. He then looked at Travis, Connor and Nico. Eyeing them with curiosity.

"You're Herm's children!" He said excitedly, bringing two hands for the Stolls to shake.

"You know our father?" They asked, surprised. I mentally grimaced as they shook Loki's hand until they quickly pulled it away, eyeing the god with shocked eyes at the electricity they had felt.

Loki grinned. "Of course, both of us are tricksters. And you, you are ... Oh, you're that emotionless guy's child!" He noted with surprise, looking at Nico. The last raised his eyebrows at the nord god. " ... What?"

"He means your father, Hades. Sorry Nico, Loki has always had a habit of giving people nicknames." I said with a sigh. The nordic god looked at me with an appreciative look. "As gorgeous as ever, Marry. I see you have changed your style, good thing. You were already very beautiful but I didn't like you with those hunting clothes-"

"Stop checking me out!" I growled at him, sighing at the clothes the Solls had made me wear.

"Sorry, sorry, Kitty cat."

"Who in the Hades is that guy? He's cool!" Travis yelled excitedly, I groaned as Loki smirked.

"Since Marry dearest doesn't want to introduce us, I am going to do it. I am the nordic god of mischief, fire, lies and a lot of other things. I have many names but the one everyone calls me is ... Loki."

Everyone's eyes were widened. I guessed it was their first time seeing a god from another pantheon. I inwardly smiled.

"Loki?" Nico asked with surprise. "I've heard of you!" He screamed with a growl. "Guys, we musn't trust that guy. He's dangerous." He said, looking at Loki with narrowed eyes. Loki raised his eyebrows at him amusedly.

"Ah? And may I know why?" He asked with interest. Nico shot him a dark look. "You killed the nord god of light, Balder, out of jealousy-"

"I am stopping you, Nico." I said, effectively interrupting him. "The myths aren't always all true."

"Kitty cat's true, Death boy." Loki said with a yawn. "People have done lot of mistakes about us gods, especially the nordics and the japaneses."

"Are you telling us you haven't killed him?" Nico asked with mefiance. Loki grinned. "Yep!"

"I don't believe you, and you guys shouldn't either." Nico informed us. He was still looking at Loki with mefiance.

"Nico," I called out for him, walking up to him and placing a hand on his houlder. "It's okay. Even though he's the god of lies, he is telling you the truth. He hasn't killed Balder. And even though he's a trickster, he's not a killer. It's the only thing I am sure of about that guy." I said to him gently, taking off the hand I had on his shoulder.

Nico looked at me, then sighed. "Fine, but I still don't trust him."

I spoke. "I don't do it either, so don't worry about it."

Loki huffed. "Oh please! I am not that bad! You should know it, kitty cat! After all, I've saved you from-"

"Don't even talk about what happened that time!" I threatened him. He smirked at me. "You're still furious a male has saved your life, eh? Too bad then." He pouted with a wink, and I had to stop myself from jumping on him and killing him.

"Eh, guys." Travis spoke awkwardly. We had totally forgotten both him and his brother. "We're glad to see you all are good friends and all but ... You should look at THAT!" He screamed with horror at the monster outside the hostel.

I widened my eyes as I looked at the ugly, enormous creature. I was able to see it through the transparent doors. It was walking through humans with ease.

I gulped. "Holy Artemis! What the hell is that thing doing here? Are you the one who has brought it here?" I asked Loki with suspicion. He frowned. "No, that time it's not me." He sounded honest.

"What's that?!" Travis asked with wide eyes. "It's not even trying to kill us!"

I punched his head. "Travis, it's a _troll!_ It's a nordic monster, not a greek one, of course it's not trying to kill us! Only nordic demigods interest that thing!"

"It hasn't even noticed us and- Wait, where's that nordic god?" Connor asked.

I groaned. "Gone. He's gone. I guess its our clue to leave then."

The Stolls looked at me with widened eyes and shock. "What? But we haven't even stolen a thing or done something!" They were baffled.

I tried not to roll my eyes at them. "Apparently, Loki just wanted to meet us. But ..." I frowned.

"But?" That kind of weird sound definitely came from Travis.

I sighed. "A troll isn't supposed to be there, in Washington. It's not normal, it should be in Boston, not here. I don't ... Understand at all." I closed my eyes, then reopened them. "Where's Nico?" I asked Travis and Connor, noticing the son of Hades's disappearance. They frowned. "He was here not even one second ago ..."

I gulped, then looked around. No, don't tell me Loki has kidnapped him or something-

"Hey, guys!" Nico called. I sighed out of relief as The Stolls scolded him.

"Don't ever do that, Neeks!" They said as we walked in his way. "Do you know how worried we were?!"

Nico raised his eyebrows. "I was gone for one minute, I shadow travelled."

"I thought Will had forbidden you that." Connor said.

"What Will doesn't know can't hurt him." Nico shrugged carelessly. "And he can't stop me. It's been five years now since the war with Gaia, I am not going not to ever use my abilities again as he would want it. Anyways," He said, clearly changing the subject. "Look at that." He said, pointing at a sword.

I truly wondered how we hadn't gotten the other people's attention by now. We had made a lot of noises after all. But again, I was with children of my father so I wasn't that surprised.

"Where have you found it?" I asked him as gave me the sword. I widened my eyes when I recognized it. "Oh my god! What have you done! Where have you found it, Nico?!" I asked, or rather yelled at him.

"Hum, it was on that table." He said, pointing at a nearby table.

"And people haven't noticed it?" Connor asked with astonishment.

I huffed. "Its bad, really bad!"

"Why so-"

"Why so? Have you not noticed? Firstly it's a katana*, not a sword. Secondly, it belongs to a god! Oh my god, I am going to destroy that stupid trickster! We must get out of there!" I screamed at them, walking quickly towards the exit.

"Why-"

"Because the god from who Loki has stolen it is coming to get it back! And I truly don't want to meet him again! I can't believe Loki has set us that kind of trap! Let's hurry!"

"Wait, Marry!" Nico said as I pulled the katana close to me. "What's happening?"

"We don't have time! I'll explain everything once we'll be out of Washington! We must return to camp immediately!"

By that time, we had already gotten out of that damn hostel.

Unbelievable, I wanted to strangle Loki's slender neck and take his eyes out of his head! I couldn't believe it, just couldn't!

I couldn't believe he had done that!

"We're not going to get out of Washington as easily as that!" Connor said, running along my side. "It'd take us-"

"We must find a way, if not-"

"Wait, I can use shadow travel to get us to camp." Nico spoke, cutting me off.

"No, You'll be too tired." Travis said. "Will told you? I can't believe he has done that!" Nico screamed in frustration. Travis grinned. "He assigned us your body guards during the time you were at the infirmary."

I raised my eyebrows, I didn't know what they were talking about and I really didn't have the time to know it, time was pratically _running._

"Nico, do you think you'll be strong enough to get us out of Washington?" I asked him, clutching the katana tighter.

He nodded. "I can do that, but-"

"Out of Washington is the priority, Nico. It's okay, we'll find a way to get back to camp." Nico nodded, then ...

"I ... Can't shadow travel." He said, shocked. I looked at him in horror. "_What_?!"

"I can't!" He said. "Its like ... Like something's stopping me from doing so!"

"What are we going to do?" Travis asked with worry.

"Wait! Do you remember what Lord Apollo said to us? We can ask dad for a ride!" Connor said suddenly, a grin on his lips.

_You can also ask Hermes for a ride._

I blinked, then blinked again and gasped. "No. We're not going to do it." I said coolly.

"But-"

"Just no! There's no way-"

"Listen up, Big sis!" Connor said, looking at me straight in the eyes, his boring into mine. "I know what has happened between you and dad. Don't be angry but he has told me everything. I know you're still angry at him and all, but listen, you must put your pride and anger aside, if you don't, then ... You'll lose everything." He said, and he sounded like he had personally lived that kind of experience.

My eyes still boring into his, I remembered my mother's final words.

"_Do not be angry at your father, both of you. He couldn't be with you even if he wanted, he couldn't even hold you in his arms ... My children, your father loves you very much, do not be angry at him ..._"

I sighed. "Fine."

Hearing those words, Connor grinned happily and leaned down (even in our run) to kiss my cheek quickly. "Thanks, big sis. You're not going to regret this. I swear it on the Styx."

I looked at him again, shocked by what he had just done. He just sent me a huge smile.

"Sorry to interrupt your family moment, but do you know where dad is?" Travis asked stupidly. Connor looked at him as if he was crazy and stupid.

"I can't believe you, Trav. Every single child of dad knows where he works at!"

Travis rolled his eyes. "Sorry, but-"

"Has someone called me?" A voice spoke aloud, and we all stopped running. I looked with a blank face as I looked into my father's face.

The greek god of thieves, Hermes.

The Stolls grinned as Nico's face turned into surprise.

"Hey dad!" They said, running towards him and jumping on him, hugging him.

'Ew.' I thought with disgust, looking at the scene they were making. That time, we had drawn people's attention.

I guessed they had been surprised. Seeing four people running crazily in town in the middle of the day, then stopping abruptly to hug a middle aged man. However, unlike the other times, my father looked like he was thirty years old.

He hugged the Stolls back as voices which seemed like hisses began to talk.

"Do you guys have rats?" I blinked. What the ...

"George! Don't stop the moment!" Another hiss scolded the first voice.

Those were my father's Caduceus's snakes. The first time I had seen my father, I had played with them.

"George. Martha it's okay." My father said with a chuckle as he put the Stolls back. He then took out his phone which I assumed was his Caduceus. "I think all your siblings will be interested when they'll know how you, head counselors of my own cabin, who are supposed to be quite big, jumped on me like that." He grinned at their flushed faces.

The Stolls grinned sheepishly.

"Oh look! That's your child from that time!" George said, trying to get my father's attention. "How are you, girly? You've grown up!"

"Of course she has, George. She's not a child anymore." Martha sighed.

Then my father titled his head to look at me. "Marry ..." He began, walking towards me.

I took steps back. "Stop." I winced as memories came back to me.

My father answered my request by stopping to walk. He sighed. "I see that even if you don't loathe men anymore, you're still angry at me." He sighed. I scowled at him. "How do you know that?"

He smiled gently at me. "I was watching over you." He answered in the same kind voice.

George, who I had nicknamed Georgie when I was a child, rolled its eyes. "Yeah, yeah. You mean you were watching her on Hephais-"

"George!" Martha scolded him again. Against my will, I gave those two a small smile. They hadn't changed at all.

"Lord Hermes, I don't want to be rude or anything but ..." Nico said, looking anxiously at my father. The last chuckled. "Don't worry, I understand perfectly. You want to go back to camp, right?" He asked, eyeing us.

"Yep!" That, it was definitely the Stolls (or rather Travis).

"Then, do you see that Taxi there?" He said, pointing effectively at one which was parked not too far away. "Take it, I promise you it will get you right at camp." He promised.

I sighed as everyone nodded, then, when I was going to walk along side the others, I felt someone gripping my arm. I turned to look at my father. "What do you want?" I asked coolly.

He sighed. "Nothing. I just wanted to tell you ... Good luck. Go back to camp safely." I huffed and freed my arm from his grip, joining the others, and still clutching the katana.

_Don't let anyone trick you._ Apollo's sentence chanted in my mind.

_Well, it's too late for that_. I thought bitterly.

If I ever saw Loki again, I'd kill him.

* * *

**A/N : Here I am done. I hope you liked it, the next chapter will be up soon. I hope I am not rushing things, but even if you don't understand (about the gods from other pantheons), I'll explain everything to you. Next chapter things will be ... Definitely more interesting.**

**I know that the nordic gods series will soon be up, but you can consider Loki and the other nordic gods who'll appear in that fic ... Let's say, different from what Rick will portray them. I've never liked the way Loki has been portrayed in the nordic mythology. He's my favorite nordic god.**

**Things are also different as I've told you. In nordic mythology, Loki did kill Balder, the god of light and innocence out of jealousy because Balder was the kindest and the most beautiful of all the gods of Asgard.**

*: Now about that, a katana is a japanese sword, if you want to know what it looks like, google is at your service.

Now please people you know what I want. Reviews! Please review!

**mika1617** : Ah nice! I am from Algeria, but I am also french. In Algeria people talk both french and arabic. Can you say something to me in french please? I'd like to see it *o* Lol I am very bad in arabic, I truly hate it. Not that I am racist of my own country of course, but when I was a child, in elementary school, the program was half in french and half in arabic, there even was technology in arabic, it truly killed me mostly because I was bad at it xD

I am sorry, but I truly don't like saying my scores, all you can know is that I've worked pretty well! But thanks for your concern! Next year I'll be in TS, it's gonna be hard lol.

Thanks! And yes, you were right about Loki ;)

**WhatTheHades28 **: Thanks Constance! Well I've already talked with you, so you know ;)

Thanks agin, and please people be kind and review!


	9. The sun's secret

**Warning : Sexual references.**

* * *

Marry's POV

After meeting my father, I had quickly rejoined the others. I hadn't wanted to stay longer there, especially after the look my father had given me, it was like he knew more than me, and I had my little suspicions to tell me he knew about my meeting with Loki.

Some time after, we had surprisingly all arrived safely to camp.

"I have a bad feeling." Nico said, taking me away from my thoughts. I snorted. "I totally agree." Especially since I had _that_ god's katana.

Behind us, the Stolls seemed relieved but a little bit disappointed. "I can't believe it, we couldn't steal a single thing!" Connor sighed with disappointment, beside him, Travis agreed. "Indeed. And that woman seemed to have plenty of jewels ..."

I decided to stop hearing them.

That taxi had been weird. I mean, there was no conductor, no one ... It had magically driven us here and it had gotten away just after.

"Marry," Nico's voice called out for me. I turned and looked at him. The four of us were walking through camp towards the big house, but unfortunately the campers had noticed us. They were all shooting us strange glances (mostly because we had come back too quickly). "You still haven't told us to who that ... Katana belongs."

I sighed. "A god I really hate." I muttered under my breath.

Nico frowned, then sighed and looked away. "I told you we couldn't trust that norse god." He said quietly, playing with a ring on one of his fingers.

"I know and I wasn't trusting him, but ... I guess Loki's a trickster, we couldn't really avoid meeting him." I answered him, trying to delete the butterflies in my stomach.

I was too flustered, mostly because I didn't know what to do. Especially about Apollo and Artemis.

How would I react?

How would _they_ react?

By the time, we had finally arrived at the big house. And there was Chiron, the god I loathed (Dionysus), and a satyr.

Once Chiron saw us, he looked surprised. "Marry? Why are you here? Aren't you on your quest?" That got Dionysus's and that satyr's attention.

Dyonisus frowned and looked at me weirdly. "You've met him again." He said quietly, stopping to play a weird game with the satyr, who seemed to be in a ... Daze.

And then, I recognized him. It was the satyr who had insisted on helping us find our cabin several years ago, when Lady Artemis had been gone on her hunt.

Blinking from my thoughts and so looking away from that weird satyr, I raised my eyebrows at Dionysus. "What do you mean?"

He snorted. "I am not an idiot Maggy, I know who you've met."

Then, it hit me. "How do you know I've met Loki?" I asked suspiciously. I had my theories but if it were true, I would be furious.

I truly didn't want anyone watching me on Hepheastus TV.

"Just like your father, I was watching you on Hepheastus TV." He answered carelessly, shrugging one of his shoulders.

I groaned. "How many people saw that?"

"A-A-L-L-Ot!" The satyr stuttered, looking away from me.

Beside me, Travis smirked. I had totally forgotten that he and the others were also here . "Well big sis? It seems you've become a star." Connor giggled at that.

I huffed, then noticed that Chiron was scowling. I guessed that he hadn't seen me on that stupid TV.

"Well kids, what are you still doing here?" Dionysus yawned. "Go to wherever you must be but stay out of my sight."

Nico widened his eyes. "But-"

"Do what he says, child." Chiron said quietly. I raised my eyebrows and looked at him. I almost gasped when I saw how much of grim his face was.

I gulped. Never had Chiron acted like that.

It was even stranger now.

It seemed my quest had changed a lot of things.

Connor grinned happily. "We oblige. Neeks, I think Willy's looking for you. Big sis, Trav, let's go!" Connor said cheerfully. Nico frowned and gulped, then he got out of the big house. Travis, him, did the same as his brother. He and Connor took each of my arms, and hurried me out of the big house quickly.

When we were out, I sighed. "Why did you do that?" I asked as I ran a hand in my curly brown hair. "I am not a child, I could have gotten myself out of there alone, you know." The Stolls grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, sorry. But we just wanted to have 'fun' with you, even though you're a bit heavy ..." They muttered the last part, but I definitely heard them. "Are trying to say to me that I am fat?" I snapped at them, angry.

They raised their hands up. "No, no! Of course not! Plus it kinda seems obvious you're slim since you're wearing those beautiful clothes ..."

I groaned and slapped my forehead with my hand.

It was the reason for why Dionysus and those campers had looked at me so intensely and so weirdly.

I sighed. It wasn't really a problem, I had other clothes in the Artemis cabin anyways.

"Well," Travis said, breaking the silence. "We should head back in our cabin, are you coming too, big sis?"

I blinked at their question, but when I realised what they had meant, I smiled sadly. "I am in the Artemis cabin, remember?" I asked softly. "Plus ... Before going on that quest, my Lady told me I would come back to the hunt soon." I tried not to wince at their disappointed faces.

"Oh ... I guess it's like that." Travis said in a low voice. "But if you ... Ever want to come back, you know you can come in our cabin."

I smiled at him. "Thanks Trav." He grinned at that.

"Plus the cabin's prettier since the last time you were in." Connor added with a wink. I chuckled a bit at that. "I guess so. See you later."

* * *

When I arrived in my cabin, I was greeted by a stern looking Apollo sitting on my bed.

I blinked, then sighed. "What are you doing here?"

Apollo frowned. "You've come back to being cold to me again?" He asked, and I could hear pain in his voice.

I pursed my lips and sighed again. "It's not that," I said, trying to look away from Apollo's divinely handsome face. "It's just that ..."

Apollo's look stopped me immediately, and then I noticed something. He had a very guilty look on his face.

I narrowed my eyes and furrowed my brows. "Apollo ..."

He gulped, then took a deep breath and got up from my bed. He walked towards me, until he took my hands in his own.

He had never ever looked so guilty. "I am sorry, Marry, please forgive me." He said, linking our fingers. "I've never meant for any of this to happen."

I froze. "You knew about my meeting with Loki." I said as he brought my hands, interwined with his, to his face. "You have always known."

Apollo smiled sadly. "You know I can not lie." He muttered.

I blinked and began to breathe deeply. "You knew Loki was the one who had changed the prophecy." I said quietly, with a shocked voice. "You knew he had stolen Amaterasu's katana and would trick me into having it, you knew pratically everything, and yet you let me go on that quest, knowing I would probably die-"

"No!" Apollo cried suddenly as he shook my shoulders violently. "I knew all of that, but there was no way of you dying-"

"Why me?!" I screamed, taking his hands off, looking at him with accusation. "Why are you always around me? Why do you-"

"You still haven't understood anything?!" Apollo asked with evident shock in his eyes. He seemed more baffled than anything else.

I glared at him. "Understood what?!" I snapped at him, feeling betrayed. I couldn't believe he had let me go on this quest knowing what would happen. "I really don't see what I do need to underst-" Apollo's warm lips on my own stopped me from saying any other word. He masterly moved his lips against mine while wrapping his arms around my thin waist, making me live a moment of pure desire. Blushing, I closed my eyes as I felt his tongue trying to enter my mouth.

My blush deepened when I sensed it automatically dancing with mine. However it also tired me out of my desire daze.

_You're still a hunter, you can't! _My mind screamed at me, waking me up from my lust state.

Opening my eyes, I realised that Apollo's were closed. Gathering strength, I pushed him away roughly, surprising him.

I felt something wet in my eyes, and, realising I was crying, glared hotly at Apollo. "Don't dare think you can kiss me just like that! Especially after all that quest thing!" I yelled at him furiously, weeping my tears away with my hands.

Apollo widened his eyes, probably shocked, then, he furrowed his brows and narrowed his eyes. "You really don't understand anything at all." He said angrily, advancing to me from a few steps, making me walk back.

I gritted my teeth in frustration. "There's nothing to understand! What do you want me to understand?!"

And then, Apollo took a deep breath, glared at me and said something I would have never expected. "I am in love with you! You idiot brunette! (A/N: No offense, myself I have brown hair) can't you just understand that simple fact?! I love you!" He yelled, then threw desperatly his arms around my neck and kissed me passionately again, making all the sexual tension to come back rather quickly.

I let Apollo kiss me in my frozen state.

He loved me,_ loved me_.

And I loved him too.

I knew it ever since he had been at camp. Ever since he had walked with me on the beach. I was just too afraid to love again to accept it, especially after what Jack, Aphrodite's son, had done to me.

Finally, Apollo released me, his hands still around my neck. I was breathing quickly, trying to catch up my breath after what Apollo's kisses had done to me.

They had left me too much dazed.

One of Apollo's arms detached itself from my neck, and his hand came up to caress my cheek so tenderly I shivered.

"Do you understand, now?" He asked gently, his fury gone. He smiled at me softly, the hand of the arm still around my neck caressing some of my curls.

"I ... Why? Why me?" Apollo widened his eyes, then sighed. "Looks like you don't believe me at all, sweetheart."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "It's been a lot of times since you called me that." I said in a dazed voice.

Apollo smiled a cocky grin. "I know, I wasn't really in the mood for that with that prophecy thing ..." He trailed off, looking at me intensely. "Instead of sweetheart, I am going to officially call you darling."

"W-What?" I asked, surprised. I truly wasn't expecting that.

Apollo cleared his throat. He then took me to the bed, making me sit so close to him out knees were touching. We were facing each other.

Apollo took a deep breath. "I need to tell you something important." He said nervously.

"What is it?"

"How to tell you it ... I-uh." He laughed nervously, watching me with those gorgeous blue eyes of his.

"What are you waiting for telling her?" A teasing voice spoke, and we turned in horror to look at Loki. He was wearing nordic clothes, and his auburn hair was let loose.

"What in the name of Zeus are _you_ doing here?!" Apollo asked angrily, wrapping his arms protectively around me. I was just as shoked as him. But I was also furious with Loki.

He had tricked me after all.

Loki winked at us. "Well, it's been some times since I saw you, sunny unlucky in love boy!" Loki spoke excitedly. Apollo raised his eyebrows at the surname, and then glared at Loki.

"I've told you countless times not to call me that! I am a _god_!" He snapped with fury.

Loki only winked at him. "Oh please, that's not the point here. Beside, what are you waiting for-"

"You stupid trickster!" I said, getting off the bed and off Apollo's tight grip. I was furious, how dared he messed up my life like that? "How dare you! How could you do that to m-"

"Oh please Marry dearest," Loki said while rolling his eyes. "It's absolutely nothing compared to what sunny unlucky in love boy has done!" He said, pointing at Apollo. I angrily raised my eyebrows at that. "What do you mean?" I asked calmer, looking between Apollo and Loki. The first had a very guilty look on his face and the second a smug smirk.

Loki laughed mockingly. "Do you think that sunny unlucky in love boy here has done nothing? I mean _hello_, he's the god of prophecies, if there is someone you should be angry at, it's him and no one else." With those words, Loki disappeared with a 'plouf' in a mist.

I turned to look at Apollo who had a grim face. "What does he mean, Apollo?" I asked, gulping anxiously.

Apollo sighed. "You know what I wanted to tell you about is ... How to tell you ... That prophecy ... It's kinda linked to another one." He said with a nervous laugh, all trace of arrogance and cockiness were gone from his face.

I widened my eyes and then frowned. "What do you mean?"

Apollo took a deep breath. "It's not a hazard you're a hunter, and ..." He trailed off, not quite looking at me. I gritted my teeth in anger, I was becoming angrier and more impatient. "What are you talking about? If you have nothing to say, then allow me to go back to my lady's-"

At those words of mine, Apollo's eyebrows rose. Then he tightened his jaw and spoke harshly. "You can't come back to being a hunter again." He said coldly.

"I am already one!" I snapped at him. Apollo glared at me furiously. "Oh really? Then you have broken your oath, because you have fallen for me!"

I looked at him, alerted. I didn't think he'd know my feelings so quickly. And then, as if he had read my thoughts, Apollo spoke in an angry tone. "Do you truly think I am that stupid?" He asked with something close to hurt. I cleared my throat and began to move aside, turning away so my back was facing him. "If this is all you have to say, I am going." However, less than one second after, Apollo's hands were wrapped around both of my wrists, making me jump around as he pinned me to the door.

"I won't let you go, ever." Apollo said almost threateningly. "I think I've been unlucky in love enough."

I breathed deeply, looking closely at him. He was the definition of perfect male beauty, since he was the god of it.

"That prophecy," He said, looking at me straight in the eyes. "Isn't the only one which talks about you."

"What do you mean?" I asked, really confused now. Why was there another prophecy about me? I was nothing but a demigoddess hunter.

Apollo sighed, then looked at me with ... Regret. "In fact, that prophecy was the first one about you, four centuries ago."

My eyebrows rose and I widened my eyes in pure shock and disbelief. "What in the name of the Eternal are you talking about?! There's no way a prophecy like that would exist! And even if so, I would have gone on a quest-" My voice still trembled at that word. "Really long ago. So why would I know about it just now?!" I asked with venom.

Apollo frowned at the word 'Eternal', but then, he sighed. "Because that prophecy isn't just about you." He said quietly, releasing my arms which he had pinned some minutes ago.

"What do you-"

"It's about you and me." He declared, looking at my face with an intense gaze, as if fearing my answer.

I felt my heart beat._ No, _it couldn't be possible. Rare were prophecies which talked about a god and a mortal, and if it were the case, it would be about ...

I gulped thinking about it.

An eternal love.

Apollo only sighed more at my reaction, he didn't seem to particularly like my shocked state. "Some times ago, approximately twenty years before you were born, I had ... A little argument with Eros and Aphrodite." He said hesitantly, afraid to see my reaction.

He took my hands in his, pursuing. "Eros and his mother were fascinated by how mortals fell in love. By how they decided to marry one person and stay faithful to them for the rest of their lives. And then, the two of them got mad when I told them it wouldn't be possible for us. Aphrodite wasn't even faithful to her own husband, but she angrily said that it was because she hadn't married the one she had loved. And Eros pointed out to me that he was loyal to his wife, Psyche. However I just told him he couldn't hurt himself with his own arrows a second time. Then they furiously said to me that japaneses deities were known for falling in love only once and for being fiercely loyal to their loves, but I was stubborn. I said to them that it concerned the japanese pantheon, not ours. It got worse, until the two of them swore that I would know the truth and face the consequences of my words. And after that ..." His grip on my hands tightened, making me look at him with much more attention, my eyes big. "And then, not even one year after, a prophecy was said, a prophecy which talked about the sun's soulmate. It said that the sun god would fall in love and be faithful for eternity to his mate. And then," The corner of his lips twitched up in a smile, his hands caressing mine. "You were born. It was like a bomb went off in my heart. The second I laid eyes on you, I knew I had to make you mine, I knew you were the one who had been destined to me, the one in that prophecy." By now, his hands had already left mine to touch my face sweetly, a loving gaze in his eyes.

I didn't know what to say. I only realised it was the reason for why Apollo had looked at me with such a grin on his face the first day I had seen him.

It explained everything. "Do ... The olympians know about that ... That prophecy?" I asked, not even bothering to hide my shock and stupor.

Apollo sighed, his hands not leaving my face and in fact, still stroking it. "No, no one knows. If the others had known, they wouldn't have done a thing about that. However my father wouldn't have been happy because it would have meant I wouldn't have had demigods anymore, making the olympians weaker. Plus, your father would have hid you away a long time ago if he had known, he wouldn't have ever let me touch one strand of your hair." He continued, one of his fingers curling one of my curls around it as if to prove what he had just said.

I was in an emotionless state. I didn't know what to say. "What is that prophecy?" I asked, regaining my senses.

Apollo's eyes widened. "Marr-"

"What. Is. That. Prophecy?" I asked, pushing him away.

He took a deep breath. "Even if I tell you, you can't change anything. What is done is done, I love you and you love me."

"Just tell me!" I cried, desperate. Apollo looked at me sadly, as if he was upset about what he was about to do because it would ... Break me.

"_Son of Zeus and fair Leto,_

_Because of unforgivable words,_

_his mate will be firstly lost to love,_

_heartbroken because of a passage,_

_the daughter of thieves will reject passion,_

_and will lose what matters the most,_

_joining immortal chastity,_

_she will loathe men of course,_

_but will secretly love the sun,_

_while centuries and wars pass,_

_Auburn haired mischief,_

_will change all of that,_

_by that trickster's trick,_

_the daughter of thieves's heart will change,_

_and then, after a betrayal and after love's talk,_

_one kiss and three words will accomplish miracles,_

_and the suns's mate will be made a goddess,_

_to live eternally happy, dancing with the sun in a dance of love and loyalty."_

Apollo's voice had been quiet when he had been telling me the prophecy. I stood here in front of him, unable to move becaus of his words.

I gulped when I realised almost all that he had said had already happened. My birth, me losing my family, my years with the hunt, the quest with the Stolls and Nico which had been caused because of Loki, and then, the most important thing, my change of heart.

I didn't loathe men anymore.

In front of me, Apollo was silent. He was expecting my reaction carefully.

"I ... I don't know what to say." I said after a while.

Apollo tried a small smile. "Then, don't say anything at all. Sometimes, the silence is better than words." On those words, he walked up to me, and when I knew what he wanted to do, I immediately glared at him. "Don't touch me." I stated coldly.

Apollo's face went into sadness. "Marry please-"

"Don't hug me, don't kiss me." I continued, breathing sharply, feeling tears in my eyes again. "If you think that I ... That I am going to just accept it, you're wrong-"

I stopped myself, realising some things. "It's all your fault." I whispered as tears fell down my cheeks, looking at him with horror. I was now crying silently.

"Marry-"

"It wasn't only Loki, but also you. You've done all of that only for me to leave the hunt."

By the look on Apollo's face, I knew I was right.

"Firstly you were happy when I joined the hunt because I could stay alive for eternity, and then you could get closer to me without any man you would need to 'get rid of'. That way, the prophecy could be fulfilled. Then, when you thought it was time, you decided I might leave. You kissed me in the throne room that day only because you wanted Lady Artemis to see that so she could kick me out of the hunters, leaving me with no choice but to go to camp and change. However, things didn't go as you had planned it. Instead of Lady Artemis, it was my father who had seen that. And then ... You just waited for the best occasion for me to go, because you knew very well that if I went to camp, I would change and I wouldn't hate men anymore. And ... It happened. You knew since the start Loki would mess up that quest and would modify the second prophecy, and you let him do that because you _needed_ him to."

My tears were falling freely, wetting my face perfectly. Apollo paled.

"You lied to me." I said in a heartbroken voice.

"No I didn't!" He cried desperatly, taking steps forwards, making me take steps back until my back touched the door.

I winced. "Don't-"

"I didin't lie! Everything I said was true! I love you!" He screamed, making his body bump into mine, wanting to hug me. "I just didn't say things to you, things you didn't need to know-"

"I didn't need to know?!" I cried again, blinking my tears away and refusing to allow Apollo to take me in his arms. "Apollo! I've found a place where I belong to and you've taken it all away from me! Do you truly think Lady Artemis will let me in the hunt after all that has happened between you and me?! No you know it perfectly, and in fact, the only thing you want is me to get kicked out of the hunt so you can have me!" I yelled in his face, glaring into his blue eyes.

A hint passed into Apollo's eyes. A hint I recognized as wrath, however, there were also pain and sadness.

"I've never ever meant to hurt you that badly." He said angrily, taking my wrists in his hands, not giving me an escape choice. "I-"

"You what?! And by the way, how have you known it was me?! It could have been anyone else. Beside me, there were three daughters of Hermes in that time, why wasn't it one of them? Or even an immortal daugher of my father?!"

Apollo gulped, my wrists still in his hands. "Because if it had been an immortal daughter of your father, I would have been with her a long time ago. And immortals are rarely referenced to by their parents and barely in a prophecy. And then, it is just fates." He said, his fingers lingering on my white skin. "I've already told you, no? The second I laid eyes on you, I knew it was you and no one else. Please Marry you must believe me, I've loved you since the first second, the very first day." His voice was so desperate it made me want to believe him, to stay with him.

I did, I loved him. I couldn't do anything against that, but however, I couldn't forgive the fact he was so selfish.

I sighed sharply and took a deep breath. "Leave me alone."

Apollo's grip on my wrists tightened as he looked widely et me, a begging look on his face. "Marry-"

"Leave me alone!" I cried, my tears coming back again. "You've done all you could to make all of this happens, I can't believe you're so selfish! Take your two prophecies, go and never ever let me see your face again!" My words were betraying my heart's supplications.

He should have been enraged, angry, but no ... He just was extremely sad. With a quiet sigh, his hands left my wrists regretfully, and he began to glow, I immediately closed my eyes, but I felt his hand on my face. Gulping, I still remained my eyes closed and refused to look at him.

"All I said was true." I heard him say in a whisper. "I love you and I am going to do so for eternity. I am not going to give up on you."

And then, I knew he was gone.

My knees gave up and I fell back on the floor, crying. I curled up into a tight ball, crying loudly.

Why did it hurt so much to love?

* * *

**A/N: Here all done. We're really close to the end now.**

mika1617 : Ah pardon j'ai pas dit ça pour t'insulter, j'espère que ça t'a pas blessée. Mia je trouve que c'est un trop beau prénom *o*

Et tu sauras tout ça plus tard. Mais elle lui pardonnera tu peux en être certaine!

WhatTheHades28 : I don't think he'll be portrayed like that, he'll surely be the antagonist (since he's the one who will precipitate for Ragnarok) and will be portayed as an evil god. The troll wasn't killing anyone but just 'walking' around. You'll know more in the next chapters.

Thanks! And btw, Loki and Hermes are good friends in my fic!

Venetiangrl92 Thanks!

Guest: Thanks!


	10. Answers

Marry's POV

I stayed here on the floor, curled up into a tight ball. My tears were still falling profusely and my heart was beating painfully. I suppressed a whimper as more tears were falling.

I couldn't believe it. Apollo had done nothing but lie to me since the start, he had done all he could so he would make me leave the hunt. How could he claim to love me, when he was making suffer so much my heart was going to explode?

Lady Artemis knew what was happening, there was no doubt about that. She wouldn't let me stay in the hunt anymore, she would kick me out or even worse, kill me. I still didn't forget what she had done to Callisto.

I took a deep, long breath as I tried to sit up, pressing the palms of my hands into the floor of my lady's cabin.

I wished I had never fallen in love with Apollo.

I wished I had never listened to Thalia that day. If I hadn't done that I wouldn't have come to camp.

I wished all of that had been a lie.

But _no_, it _wasn't._ Everything was much more true than anything else. Apollo was in love with me and he wouldn't let me go, especially because of that prophecy.

I laughed bitterly when I thought about that prophecy. The only reason Apollo had been attractedy to me from the beginning was because of that, he hadn't chosen me because it was _me,_ but just because of that stupid prophecy. So he surely felt obliged because it was a prophecy.

I gulped. My life was truly messed up now, and all of that thanks to Apollo.

I sighed painfully, and got up from the floor softly, careful not to fall back because I didn't have a lot of strength right now.

I slowly made my way to my bed. Night had fallen. I ignored the dinner bell and went under the covers, falling asleep.

I wished everything I was living had been a nightmare.

* * *

The morning wasn't peaceful. The sky was gray, huge clouds were dropping with raindrops.

Waking up, I gulped when I noticed I was the responsible. I had made Apollo upset.

I sighed deeply, feeling more tired than ever when I decided to go eating. I knew by the bell which had woken me up that it was breakfast time.

I silently opened the door, meeting no one. They were all taking their breakfast. I walked quietly to the pavilon. When I reached it, I tried to ignore the stares and whispers of the campers. They always did that when I walked in.

I caught sight of Nico at the Hades table. He frowned slighly, looking at the Apollo table. Then, noticing my stare on him, he turned his gaze away from his food and looked at me. I shot him a sideways smile and walked over to the Artemis table. However, the Stolls's scream stopped me in my walk. "Hey big sis! Come over and eat with us!"

I removed my gaze from the Artemis table to them, looking oddly at them. I _couldn't_ sit on _that_ table, it would be bringing back bad memories. However, before I had the chance to protest, Connor had already gotten up from his table, took my hand in his and led me to the Hermes table.

I widened my eyes, a bit shocked by the act. "Connor-"

He grinned at me. "It's okay! Besides, dad won't mind since you're his daughter."

People looked at us as he dragged me over to the Hermes table. I groaned. "This is a bad idea." I said once he and Travis and another Hermes camper named Cecil had forced me to sit. Travis was at my left and Connor at my right.

Travis raised his eyebrows at me. "Why so?" He asked with interest.

I sighed. "Because I am saying so."

Connor nudged my shoulder slightly. "Hey don't be reacting like that. You'll have fun with us! We're going to tell you all our fantastic stories!"

"Yes, yes..." I said, not quite with them. I still felt heartbroken becuse of Apollo, and I was still afraid of what would happen with Lady Artemis. I didn't want to leave the hunt. I loved hunting with my sisters and mother, I loved all of them, they were my family, I didn't want to leave them.

"So you're our half sibling from the former France?" Cecil asked amusedly, his eyebrows were pulled together with interest.

"Yes." I answered him shortly. I had already made the sacrifice for Lady Hestia before walking towards the Artemis table and being dragged by Connor here. I had met her when I was a child and I have been liking her ever since. Though I didn't have the bravery to confront lady Artemis, sacrifice or not.

"How was it there?" He asked curiously. He was in front of me, facing me at the other side of the table.

I sighed, remembering the way France had been before. "The king and queen, Louis and Marrie, didn't like each other very much. The queen had a lot of lovers back then. One day, she told her people an incredible sentence during a famine. 'If you don't have breads, eat brioches'. The people went madder and all..."

Cecil began to laugh loudly, drawing the other campers's attention on us. "You're so cool! I told you to tell me how it had been! Not how the French revolution had happened!" He said through giggles. I sighed again and gave him a small smile. I had been very wrong about men, and I promised myself at that instant never to judge someone based on their gender.

Travis put his elbow on my shoulder as I ate my chocolate bread. "Eh, we're not so bad, big sis?" He asked with a grin.

I finished my chocolate bread, then nodded, and took his elbow off of me. "Maybe." I smiled in nostalgia, remembering my old days with my former siblings.

He pouted.

After some times, we finished breakfast. I was going to train with the Stolls and our half-sibling when I heard a voice.

"Marry."

I turned my head to look at Thalia. She had a worried expression on her face. "Lady Artemis has summoned you. It's time for you to come back to the hunt."

I widened my eyes in shock, feeling a familiar pain in my chest. I didn't want to leave camp, I really didn't. Camp was my family. Even if I had only a few persons, I really didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay longer.

"R-Really?" I asked her with a shoked voice.

She nodded. "Yes. We must be going now. Apollo's coming."

I mentally groaned.

Everything but _that_.

Why had Lady Artemis sent her twin to get us?

"Big sis, are you coming or not?" The Stolls asked me, our siblings with us.

I felt guilty for what was I going to tell them. "I am sorry guys but I ... I am going back to the hunt." Their faces fell.

I bit my bottom lip. "I told you I would go back, no?" I said with a sad smile. I was having a bad feeling and I felt too much guilty.

"It's okay but... We didn't think you would go back so soon ..." The Stolls trailed off, not really looking at me. I felt really sad, I couln't even properly say goodbye to them.

"Marry, we must go back now." Thalia insisted, looking at me with an apologetic glance.

I sighed. "Okay. Good bye... Travis, Connor and all of you." I waved at my half siblings who nodded back. Cecil had a sad grin on his lips.

"Let's go guys. Good bye sis." The Stolls said quickly, walking away from us.

I gulped as Thalia took my arm and began to walk quickly. I wanted to see Nico and Chiron before leaving, I also wanted to apologize to Aphrodite's daughter, but it looked like I had no choice left.

"Lady Artemis is very angry at you." Thalia said quietly, walking towards the camp's entry, my arm still in her hands.

I swallowed. I knew that.

"She hasn't told us why, but I can see it's serious, what have you done?" Thalia asked worriedly.

I looked away. I didn't want to tell her I didn't loathe men anymore and that worse, I had fallen in love with one, even if he was a god.

Not less than one minute, we had exited camp. My heart beat when I saw Apollo's Maserati parked just beside the entrance.

Apollo was standing against his car, his arms crossed over his chest. He had a scowl on his face, his lips were pursed. He didn't look amused at all. In fact, he actually looked very upset, and the sky was even grayer than before.

We walked towards him and he noticed us, his scowl turning into a frown as we came into view. I saw him stiffen when he noticed Thalia's grip on my arm.

When we got into his car, I sat at the back, letting Thalia in front of me just beside Apollo. Apollo sighed and frowned at my attitude, but began to drive anyway.

Thalia had noticed Apollo's strange behavior, but she didn't say a word. It was surely weird for her to see that Apollo wasn't flirting with us.

The trip was quiet and long, so long I thought I would die. Apollo didn't say a single word or sentence and Thalia did the same. Apollo wasn't even trying to embarrass us by playing embarrassing songs.

I was relieved when I climbed out of Apollo's car, but I immediately gritted my teeth at the feeling of the cold. However, I was also anxious. What would the hunters think? According to Thalia, she and they didn't know about what had happened with me and Apollo. What was Lady Artemis going to do?

The hunters groaned at our arrival, annoyed that Apollo was here. Apollo, him, didn't give anyone attention. He was walking quietly with us towards Lady Artemis's tent.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Lily look at me with worry, and Lina sitting on the snow, a small smirk on her face. I assumed she knew about Apollo and me, being Venus' daughter.

Thalia followed behind, furrowing her brows at Apollo's strange way of acting. He was looking at his shoes while walking, a scowl on his face. He wasn't talking or winking at the hunters and he seemed a bit calmer than before, since at least, it wasn't raining anymore.

My heart was beating too much speedily, my breath was quickened, I was much too nervous.

What would Lady Artemis say?

I gulped quietly when the three of us reached Lady Artemis's tent. She was sitting on a couch, looking at us coldly. When she saw me, her silver eyes flashed dangerously.

"Arte-"

She glared at her twin. "Apollo, out."

He returned her glare. "No, I am going to stay with her. I won't abandon her." He replied.

Thalia gasped at the 'her' and looked in atonishment between Apollo and me. "Marry ..." She said with shock. "Don't tell me you-"

"Thalia, please get out." Lady Artemis's voice echoed loudly.

Thalia gulped but obliged, a slight frown on her pretty face. She was our Lady's lieutenant and she couldn't disobey her.

Once we were alone, Lady Artemis fixed me with an unreadable expression.

"Apollo, I told you to get out." She snapped impatiently at her twin brother.

"I am not going to." He snapped back defensively.

It looked like they had forgotten my existence.

I breathed deeply. "My Lady-"

I stopped immeidately when she glared at me with such fury I was begining to be more scared than I had been before.

"Artemis!" Apollo screamed, glaring at her. "Stop it!"

"Mind your own business and get out of there! You have nothing to do in here, Apollo!" She yelled at him, obviously furious. Apollo's eyes became angrier. "I swear if you-"

_"Get out!"_

_"No!"_

I gulped again. I felt guilty because I was actually messing their relationship as siblings up.

"Marry," Lady Artemis said with resignation at Apollo's stubborness, looking at me with a cold gaze and breaking her vocal fight with her brother. "You have broken your promise to me. You have fallen in love with a _man_, worse, a _god_, _my own twin brother!_" Her voice was full of accusation and hatred.

Apollo tensed beside me.

I looked at her with the most guilty eyes someone could have. "I-"

"I will not accept it." She said through her teeth, her cold voice roaring in the tent. "You can not have both my brother and the hunt."

"My lady," I begged her, tears begining to form in my eyes as I realised what she had meant. "Please don't do that!"

"Silence!" She screamed, her silver eyes burning ferociously. "I do not want to hear anything from you!" I sobbed silently, Apollo silent beside me, looking at his sister with a blank face.

"Marry Loup-Blanc," Artemis said, getting up from the couch and looking at me coolly, a furious glare in her angry eyes. "Daughter of Hermes, you who have done a horrible sin by falling in love with a _male"_-Her voice was too venomous when she pronounced her twin's gender-"A god, my twin _brother, _I ban you from the hunt. You are no longer a hunter and you shall not be immortal anymore and you shall not _ever_ appear under my sight."

I gasped, shocked and feeling empty. I felt all my strength going away as the silver aura around me disappeared. I fell on the ground in front of me, my hands on it, my tears soaking it.

I was sure my face and eyes were red from the them which were still falling down my cheeks. My mouth was dry and my breath too quick. "My Lady..."

"_Go_. Now. I am not taking your life_ only because_ you have kept your virginity."

"Please, I-"

"_Go_!" She snapped, coming near me threateningly. "Go before I decide to change my mind."

"But... I... I have no place where to go." I murmured, licking my lips in an effort to wet them, to_ feel_ something.

Artemis looked more furious now that I had said that. "Are you mocking me, Marryl?! You have that camp where you have stopped loathing men, no?! The camp where my brother-" She sent an accusing and enraged glare towards her twin-"Has seduced you and has made you fall in love with him." She spoke frostily, her voice as frigid as ice.

Apollo gulped loudly beside me, taking a step forward. He seemed to look _a bit_ guilty for what he had done. "Artemis-"

"What?! What do you want now that you've taken away my favourite hunter?! Go, the two of you! Go somewhere I won't ever see you!"

My world froze.

She _hated_ me now, _hated_ me.

Apollo sighed against his sister's cold doings. He took a few steps towards me and put his hands on my arms. "Marry, let's go." He said quietly, making me move to stand up. I was so shocked I didn't try to push him away, since he was the _only_ responsible for all that was happening.

Artemis looked at us coldly, such hate in her eyes her brother immediately looked away from her form.

We exited the tent, me just beside Apollo, his arms around my waist, helping me to walk. The hunters looked at us, confused and angry. Artemis had screamed so loudly they had heard everything.

At the corner of my eyes, I saw Lina who was smirking, Lily looking at me with something which seemed to be astonishment and pity, Thalia, her, was looking in surprise, not saying a single word, the former frown still on her sorry face. The other hunters were looking at me with anger, mad I had fallen in love.

Apollo gritted his teeth in anger. "Stop looking at her and go do whatever you were doing before, there's nothing to see!" He snapped angrily, his voice full of arrogance.

The hunters scowled, but did as he had told them, noticing Lady Artemis' stare on them as she got out of her tent.

"Oh and Marry? Do not ever come to me, if you dare do it, I will personally tear every skin off your body." Her harsh voice menaced.

I felt Apollo clench his hands in furry, but he said nothing and kept on walking.

* * *

Apollo sighed soundlessly when he took me to his red car, forcing me to sit on the seat beside his. I let him do as he wanted. I didn't have the will to do anything, exhausted by Artemis' merciless words and the fact that I wasn't immortal anymore.

"Marry ..." Apollo sighed at my state, looking at me warily. My hands were on my lap and I was watching them without any glints of life. "Sweetheart... Do you wish for me to take you with me?" He asked quietly, sitting on the conductor seat.

I didn't answer him. I _couldn't_.

He sighed and growled impatiently. "Please, Marry. Say something. You can't be reacting like that just because she has banned you from the hunt."

His sentence woke me up.

"Excuse me?!" I asked irately, regaining my senses. My voice hadn't sounded angry though because I was still pretty sad.

Apollo answered me with rage, a fierce light in his bright eyes. "I don't see why you're that saddened-"

"How can you be saying that?" I asked with shock.

Apollo gulped and avoided my stare. "Because I love you." He finally said, still looking away. "I love you and I can't believe you're that upset to have feelings for me." He told me sadly, removing his gaze from the wheel to look at me, eyeing me with attention, surely waiting for my answer. His gaze was no longer cold.

I was astonished. "How... Can... You... Be saying like that?" I asked emotionlessly, watching as his sad and anxious face turned into confusion and anger.

"You're the worst of hypocrites." I finally avowed, looking away. I winced as I felt him gripping my arm tightly to make me look at him. "What?!"

It was too much for me.

How dared he mess my life up, then say he loved me?

"You're horrible! You've done everything so I would be forced to leave the hunt, which has just happened! You've taken my mother and sisters away from me, leaving me with pratically nothing! And then you dare claim you love me?! Don't you think it's hypocritical?!" I yelled desperately at him, showing no mercy.

Since he had taken me everything, I wouldn't leave him anything .

Apollo's face fell for a moment, scowling at my choice of words for his sister and her hunters, but he quickly regained his composure. "I haven't messed your life up contrarily to what you think, and I am not a _hypocrite_! Don't ever dare say that to me again!"

"You-"

"I just love you! Can't you just accept this? Or is it that hard to believe it?!" His face was glowing. He really looked upset, and by the rain and the thunder, I knew I was right.

"_I believe it_!"

Apollo froze, looking at me in disbelief. "You ... You're not denying it?" He asked with a soft voice, his eyes wide with shock. "I thought you would-"

"Say no to that fact? Apollo, I've already been in love once! I know what it is to be in love!"

Apollo gulped quietly, breathing slightly.

"I know what it is and I know it's pretty useless to fight it. But I believe your words, you're the god of truth after all, and ..."

"And?" He pressed me on gently, tenderly placing his hands on the back of mine. I shivered at the contact of his skin on my body.

"You seem honest enough."

I breathed sharply, avoiding his stare. I was much calmer than before, since I was able to inhale normally. "But it doesn't give you the right to take me everything-"

"You're still on about that?" He groaned, annoyed. "Listen, sweetheart. You have a place where you belong to, and it's not the hunters. It's-"

I widened my eyes. "Camp Half-Blood." I realized in revelation. With being all nervous about Artemis's reaction, I had totally forgotten camp.

Apollo looked at me with a slightly hurt gaze. "No... I mean..." He cleared his throat awkwardly, a slight blush on his tanned face. "Me."

My jaw dropped. "W-What?"

He rolled his eyes in vexation, blushing. "You... Have to be with me. The place you belong to is... By my side." He confessed slowly, clearing his throat again.

I pursed my lips. "I-"

"So, do you want to be with me or not?" He blurted out, his face now a delicate shade of red. He surely wanted to make sure I'd agree.

I mentally raised an eyebrow at the turns of events. How could I be angry and sad, and then feel weird and flustered just after? And the worst of all: I wasn't upset anymore. How was it possible? Was it really because it was specially Apollo?

However, even if I weren't upset anymore, it didn't mean I would forget what he had done so easily.

"I don't know." I said sourly, looking away from him.

"You should know it, I know you know. You don't want to admit it, that's all, sweetheart." He replied painfully. I was still looking away from his face. "I shall drop you off to Camp Half-Blood." He proposed with a kind smile as he began to start his car. "Maybe there you'll know if you want me or not." He muttered with silence. "It's kind of familar, isn't it?" He asked after a while. I raised my eyebrows at him and he grinned. "Well, I am talking about when I drove you to camp one or two weeks ago."

"Ah yes. The time you managed to annoy me with your prurient music?"

"Hey! My music's not prurient, sweetheart!"

"I thought you were going to 'officially' call me 'darling'." I said under my breath, looking at the trees below us.

I sensed him grin broadly. "Yep. But I've ended up changing my mind. From now on, you're going to-" He stopped himself, taking a deep breath as his eyes got wider.

I frowned at him. I wasn't even mad anymore. What was up with me at the end? "What's wrong?" I asked with... Worry.

Apollo blinked then shot me a dazzling smile which took my breath away. "I have just realized... Something. I've never asked you this but... Do you love me back?"

My heart stopped.

_"What?"_

He rubbed his neck, embarrassed. "I've just noticed I'd never asked you that, since I was so hurried to make you realize I loved you... Do you love me too, Marry?" His eyes were so cute, so blue, my favorite color. The blush on his face suited him so well... He was truly the god of male beauty.

That time too, I didn't answer him. I couldn't find a correct response to his words.

He sighed angrily. "Fine. I'll wait until you know this, too." He grumbled.

* * *

"Home sweet home." Apollo said once I climbed out of his car. He seemed reluctant to leave me alone, but I knew from the sunny time he was happier than some hours ago.

"Thanks." I said weakly. I was tired after all that drama. I frowned once I realized I didn't have a cabin where to stay, but sighed with resignation when I remembered the Stolls's offer. It was going to be hard.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Apollo answered me, winking at me cockily, though I was sure the cockiness was quite fake since he didn't seem happy to leave me alone. I gave him a sideway smile. He then waved at me and began to walk away to his car, but grabbing all my bravery and gulping about what I was going to do, I stopped him. "Apollo!" I couldn't help it, it was too much now, I needed to let it out.

He turned to look at me but I did a surprising thing. "Yes- Mmph!"

I had ran towards him, had thrown my hands around his neck, and had kissed him with passion.

He was right. I already knew I loved him, I was just afraid to say it, after what had happened with Jack...

Apollo looked at me with shocked and unbelievable eyes, but then relaxed. Even though it wasn't the first time we were kissing, I was quite nervous. It had always been him who had initiated the kisses, not me. And I was really new to the whole kissing thing so, as impossible as it could be, I was _actually_ worried about being a bad kisser. I mentally widened my eyes at my thoughts, how could I, a hunter (ex hunter), be thinking like that?

Apollo's moan of satisfaction erased all my doubts. He wounded his right arm around my waist tightly and placed the other around my head, bringing me closer to him, taking all he could from me and kissing me with such intensity I was almost gasping.

We broke our passionate kiss when I needed air to breathe.

Apollo was looking at me with a smirk and a cocky face, even though his gaze on me was very sweet. "Is that your answer?" He asked softly, caressing my hip with his right hand.

I blushed. "No... Listen, Apollo. I swear I'll be giving you my answer soon but... Please, be patient."

He raised his eyebrows, but grinned anyways. "Of course, sweetheart! No problem at all!" Apollo kissed my cheek sweetly, savouring the feel of my skin on his lips. "I'd wait an eternity if you wished it." He whispered in my ear huskily, placing a curl of mine behind it.

I flushed. "I am going to call you soon."

He smiled. "I know. Goodbye, Marry. Be safe for me." On those words, he climbed in his car -but not without sending me goofy grins- and drove away through the sky.

I sighed.

I was home now.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. So sorry for the long update. I was gone on a vacation for a week with my family. I am going to try to end the story before the return of classes and even to post the first chapter of the prequel because I will publish the sequel after I am done with the prequel. If you want to know why, it's because without the prequel, you have zero chance to understand the sequel, you'll now everything in time, so don't worry.**

**Now you know what I want. Please REVIEW it means a lot!**

**mika1617:** Merci Dieu, j'avais peur :) De rien, je le trouve vraiment joli !

Merci ! J'ai lu ta review dans Truth. Je ne suis pas prête de publier Revenge Or Love parce que j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire (c'est bientôt la rentrée scolaire), donc je me concentre plus sur mes histoires actuelles que sur le fait de publier les autres. J'ai l'intention de finir I Am Soli, je vais bientôt publier l'épilogue à l'heure ou je t'écris, et je veux finir Marry's story aussi. Pour ROL, je pense que je la publierai quand j'aurai fini Doctor's orders, ce qui n'est pas prêt de se faire donc faudra attendre un peu :)

**maloucaz**: Merci ça me fait vraiment plaisir !

Oui tu verras on va bientôt arriver à cette partie :D A l'origine Marry voulait pas partir parce qu'elle aimait sa vie de chasseresses (elle a quand même vécu presque 400 ans avec elles donc c'est compréhensible)

**Thanks to the other reviewers! please REVIEW!**


	11. People from the past

Marry's POV

I tried to breathe, thinking about the campers' reaction when they would see me.

I knew that Apollo's frequent visits at camp had been noticed by everyone, so if they ended up knowing I wasn't a hunter anymore, how would they react? How would my half brothers and Nico react?

I already suspected everyone to know about me and Apollo, mostly because of his oracle's prophecy about my quest.

I sighed. Now I really felt like I was gone to a war.

I walked into camp slowly, feeling the sun's gentle heat on me, as if Apollo himself was encouraging me. When I was noticed, the campers began to whisper loudly, some even pointed their finger at me.

_Gross._ I thought as I walked to the big house. I needed to explain everything to Chiron.

However, before I could move further, a male child camper had come to me.

"Hey you." he said, his blue eyes twinkling with something akin to amusement. "The Stolls are looking for you. You need to come with me."

I raised an eyebrow at that. How had they known I was here? There was definitely something weird.

"Are you coming or not? They said it was quite important." the child insisted, pushing me by my arm with his cold hands to make me walk away towards where he wanted to take me.

I frowned. It was still strange. "How do you know I am the one they're looking for and not someone else?" I demanded.

The child blinked, surprised. He then smirked. "Because they've given me a description of your physique."

I wanted to reply to that child that just because I was the only one with such a skirt didn't absolutely mean _I_ was the one they were looking for. But _again_, before I could do _anything_, the child began to sprint, pulling me along, receiving the campers' surprised stares.

"You!" I screamed at the kid, getting myself worked up. "Stop that! If you keep on pulling me along like that, I will fall!"

The kid smirked playfully. "I don't think so. Just let me take you to where they are."

That child was lying, I was sure of it. He looked much too playful and-

_Oh my god_, _not him again!_

When I had finished my internal fight, I noticed that we weren't running anymore. He smirked at me when I widened my eyes.

We were at the camp lake, where no one seemed to be.

_Curse his stupid trickster's powers._ I thought angrily, earning a smirk from _him_.

"I've heard that." Loki said with a yawn. "Truly it has taken me a while to get your attention, and then to get you here." he sighed tiredly. "Sigyn and Balder are going to scold me again."

Sigyn was Loki's wife, and Balder the god of light who Loki had killed in the norse myths, which wasn't true since Balder was still alive.

"What do you want now?" I asked, annoyed. I wanted to see Chiron as soon as possible. I didn't have time to lose with Loki.

Loki raised his eyebrows at me. "You-" he looked at me, then at him, eyeing his body with disgust. "By Asgard." he groaned, running his hand through his hair. "Wait a moment."

I watched as he changed his form, going back from a blue-eyed child to his usual appearance.

He sighed, and curled a strand of his auburn hair with his pale thumb. "Much better now. By the giants, being a kid's hard. How can those humans have those bodies and not die immediately? It's truly horrible, these bodies are so weak-"

"What in the name of the Creator do you want?!" I snapped, irritated by Loki's antics. Could he just stop playing around?

He smirked. "Oh? I see you still have faith."

I rolled my eyes at him, looking away in the sky. "I have always had. I've seen such horrible things in my life God was the only one I could confess to. As a protestant, my belief helped me a lot not to kill myself after all the unfortunate things that had happened to me."

I felt that Loki's gaze was becoming much more intense, and I removed my gaze from the sky to look at him again.

"Have you already met him?" he asked silently, his eyes boring into mine.

"Who?"

"God."

My heart stopped. "No, I have never and it is most likely I will never meet him." I admitted as Loki came closer. "But..."

"But?" he pressed me on with, surprisingly, a gentle voice. It was the second time I had ever seen him without a playful face.

"I met an angel, once." my breath was a whisper, and I stared at the ground. What I had said was true, but I had kept it a secret. Not even my father or Artemis had known about that.

Loki's sigh made me look up. "I see, I see. I am not going to ask for more. Now let's come back to what I've wanted to speak about with you."

Loki's change of subject didn't really surprise me. He couldn't stay on one subject for more than... Five minutes?

"Yes, and hurry up please because I have important things to do." I frowned at him, eager to go to the big house to explain my situation.

The prankster of Asgard cleared his throat, sending me a quick smirk. "I want to speak about the prophecy your boyfriend's oracle-"

I blushed crimson red at Loki's words. "He's not my boyfriend!" I said with irritation and embarrassment.

Loki raised his eyebrows at me as his smirk grew wider. "Really? That's not the impression you two have been giving me."

"Would you _please_ quit it?" I asked angrily with a groan.

"Sorry kitty cat, I always amuse myself quite quickly with you." he grinned, his blue-gray eyes twinkling with mischief.

Well, he _was_ mischief.

He cleared his throat again. "The true prophecy is this one:

"_Together on their trip,_

_The brothers thieves, death and the loved hunter,_

_Will get tricked by auburn haired mischief,_

_Bringing back with them the Kusanagi sword of the sun, _

_Will make the loved hunter to discover her fate,_

_Meeting love then forgiving a parent,_

_Her destiny will be completed."_

I looked at Loki intensely, he looked back.

It had to be a joke, right?

"It can't be... What the Hell... It's totally different from what that rachel girl said..."

Loki shrugged a shoulder, grinning at me. "I've changed that prophecy after a-"

"What I justly don't understand is_ why_?" I cut him off rudly. If I had understood correctly, Loki was also indirectly saying that he was the one who had sent those fake dreams to Apollo's son and Aphrodite's daughter.

Loki blinked, slightly taken aback. Even though he had been described as a somtimes evil god by the norse myths, he wasn't at all. He was actually very lenient. I had been disrespectful to him a lot of times through centuries and he had never killed me or turned me into some kind of animals just because I had done so.

He quickly regained his composure and smirked. "Well, for fun of course." He looked at my bemused face. "The two prophecies about you have not yet been completely fulfilled and yes," He said once he saw my confused face. "I've known about you and sunny unlucky in love boy since his oracle spoke about the first prophecy, almost four centuries ago."

I gulped and groaned. "You're impossible. My life was already hard enough for you to come and make it harder."

Loki huffed, seemingly hurt by my statement. "Marry dearest, I haven't made it more complicated. I've just opened your eyes about things that were evident."

I sighed. I refused to admit and accept that, letting my pride dominate me. "Fine. But what about the second prophecy then?"

I was rather afraid of the 'meeting love and forgiving a parent' sentence.

"What do you mean? You're just going to follow your destiny, and that is all."

I glared at him. "And that is all?! You're joking or what?! No doubt I am going to meet Susano again because of his stupid katana you've tricked me into taking!"

Loki laughed at my flustered state. "I've heard words about your meeting with Susano, but I didn't think it had been _that_ catastrophic!"

I frowned at him, trying to calm myself down. "You've _heard_?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "Oh please, kitty cat! I've heard it from Balder, who has heard it from Thor, who has probably heard it from Vor."

Vor was the norse goddess who knew everything.

I groaned. "I wasn't aware that norse gods gossiped that much."

Loki grinned and laughed loudly. "That's surely the thing we do the most. I like to particularly spy on Odin cheating on Frigg-"

"Alright, alright." I interrupted him rapidly. I didn't want to hear what he would be saying next and I knew from experiences that Loki was _extremely_ talkative. "There's a thing I must ask you about, too."

Loki mockingly widened his eyes in fake disbelief. "Oh my gods! Kitty cat is going to ask me for something! That's a first!" He squealed girlishly.

_Ew_. I thought. _I pity his wife_.

"Can you calm down please? I want to know what 'the Kusanagi sword of the sun' means. I know that it's a katana which belongs to Susano, but-"

"It does not belong to him anymore." Loki cut me off, looking serious for the first time ever. "You haven't read all the japanese myths, have you? After saving Kushinada and marrying her, Susano gave that sword to his brother, the sun god Amaterasu-"

"His _brother_?!" I said, incredulous. "Wasn't Amaterasu a goddess, instead of a god in the japanese myths?!"

Loki smirked again. "Ah yes. That's what humans have believed. But no, Amaterasu is male. That's one of the reasons he hates humans. Because they believed him to be female, it made him very feminine looking. He's more beautiful than either goddess in all the japanese pantheon and has the clearest of skin you'd get to see." Loki finished with a wink.

I stood here, with my jaw dropped.

I hadn't expected _that_.

I knew that the katana had ended up belonging to Amaterasu by some ways, but that _she _was a _he_...

Loki shrugged when he noticed my state. "Don't be so surprised. Mortals have done a lot of mistakes about the myths, especially us nordics and those poor japaneses."

"That's really unbelievable." I muttered.

"Not that much." Loki said. He looked at his right wrist as if there was a watch on it. "Ah look at the time! I must go before Sigyn notices I am gone again! See ya~~"

With a snap of his fingers, he was gone in a 'plouf' of blue and red mist.

I sighed.

It really seemed Loki had the talent to annoy me.

* * *

"Big sis!" Connor cried happily while taking me in his arms.

It had been some hours after my meeting with Loki. I had talked to Chiron and Dionysus, and had avoided telling them about the prophecies and Apollo. I had just told them I wasn't a hunter anymore. Even though I knew Dionysus had suspected something.

I had apologized to Piper and she had kindly accepted my apologies. Then I had walked to the Hermes cabin, had been almost thrown off on the ground because of the Stolls' hug, and had correctly introduced myself to my half siblings, eveng though being in my father's cabin happy didn't make me happy at all.

"It's so nice you're here! Now you can watch those videos with me!" Connor said excitedly.

"Videos?"

He smirked. "Yes! look!" He handed me his phone.

There were a lot of videos: 'PERCY AND ANNABETH KISSING UNDER THE LAKE', 'POOR WILL COMPLETELY FAILS AT FLIRTING WITH HIS SUNSHINE', 'LOVESICK TRAVIS SPYING ON HIS STRAWBER-

"Hey!" Travis screamed in indignation once he saw what Connor was showing me. "I thought you had promised me not to show this to anyone else!" He was baffled.

Connor sent him a wicked grin and at that moment, he was making remember Loki's malicious smirk. "Sorry but I couldn't resist." He giggled at his brother's flushed face.

Against my will, a small smile began to form itself at the corner of my lips.

_This was my home._

Some times after, night came and I was sleeping in the Hermes cabin on a soft and warm bed. One of my half sisters had given me a nightdress for sleeping.

Staying in _his_ cabin hadn't been easy at first, but I had no other choices.

It was then that I heard that voice again. "_Marry_..."

I wake up, opening my eyes and looking around me. Everyone else was sleeping, even the Stolls and Cecil were.

_That's nothing_. I thought as I drifted back to sleep again, only to have a weird dream.

_I was standing in a beautiful garden which looked like Eden. Trees, flowers, birds, foxes, wolves, there was everything nature could have, in particularly butterflies. The sun was hitting hard in that beautiful landscape._

_I blinked_. _Demigods's dreams sure are weird_._ I mused._

_It was then when I noticed what I was wearing. A white chiton cut just below my knees, one of the greeks' former clothes._

_A cough behind me got my attention, and I looked in complete shock at the softly smiling face in front of me._

_"Hello." The long blond haired deity spoke to me, his voice kind and his gaze gentle. His butterflies wings giving an image of innocence. "It's been a while. Almost four centuries to be precise."_

_I was stunned. I couldn't say anything._

_"I remember the day you left your toys at my altar when you were fifteen." he told me with kindness, his tone softer and softer. "You prayed to me for a love true and real, a love that wouldn't be ruined by unfaithfulness and old age, a love that would be strong from the begining until forever."_

_I stared at him, shocked._

_Everything he was saying was true._

_He sent me a small smile. "Have you lost your tongue?"_

_I gulped and looked away from his beautiful form. "No."_

_"Then why aren't you greeting me?"_

_"Because I have no reason to!" I cried painfully. "Because of your arrows, I've lost my place as a huntress-"_

_"But you are not that unhappy to have left the hunt." he stated. His blood red eyes were observing me attentively, as if expecting my future reaction._

_I sighed. "... I don't know." I avowed. "I don't know what I want anymore. I... I just love Apollo, that's all I know." I confessed with despair, still refusing to meet his stare._

_His hands touched my face and forced me to look at him. "You have changed a lot. I have watched you over the years, and until some days ago, you were still loathed men like they were the worst thing in existence." he pointed out, his fingers warm._

_I huffed and took his hands away from my face. "Don't take such liberties with me just because you're a god. I may not hate men anymore, but it doesn't mean that I-"_

_A kiss from him on my forehead interrupted me, causing me to gasp at how soft his lips were. "I know, forgive me. I didn't mean to make you upset, Marry."_

_I didn't say anything back._

_"Apollo is still waiting for your answer, though." he began. "And we both know he is not a very patient god."_

_"He promised he'd wait for me." I replied angrily. "He's the god of truth, he can't lie."_

_The very good looking deity was noting my expression carefully. "When are you going to give him your response?"_

_I tensed. "I don't know..." I trailed off._

_"This is not over."_

_I looked at him in surprise and he just smiled at me._

_"Your are important to the gods. Each god has a soulmate, each one." he said, changing the subject. "However, it can take millienas to find his or her mate. For the japanese gods, it's easier. They only fall in love once. Even if the one they love dies, they will not love again."_

_"Why are you telling me that?" I whispered._

_"Because one day, you will find the japanese sun god Amaterasu's mate."_

_"What-"_

_"And mine, and your father's reincarnated mate too. This is your destiny, that and loving Apollo."_

_Was he playing with me? What did he mean?_

_He took steps back and smiled gently. "I must go, Marry. But remember, you can not escape from love. I, Anteros, the god of requited love, hit you with my arrows when you were fifteen, both you and Apollo. As I have done with your mother and your father."_

_I wanted to yell at him, to tell him I wasn't going to accept that, and not to speak about my parents' love life. But as soon as I tried to speak, my eyes shut open and I was taken out of my sleep with a shaky breath._

I looked around again, huffed, groaned and let my face fell back on the pillow quicker than lightening.

"_Marry..._"

I widened my eyes out of disbelief and sat up quickly.

_That_ voice, I knew it too well. It was my mother's voice.

I blinked and my breath quickened alone. Gulping, I took the covers off my body and walked towards the door of the cabin, bare feet.

It was like my mother was calling me, like she _needed_ me right now.

I exited the cabin as quietly as possible, avoiding the harpies. I walked silently through the night, my trained eyes were well adjusted to obscurity.

"_Marry_..."

It was her again. My mother.

It was too strange, and in my heart, my feelings were much too confused. Why was I hearing my mother's voice? She had been dead for so long... There was no way it could be her... No need to get my hopes up for what was surely an illusion made from my mind.

I followed the sound of my mother's voice, running fastly until I reached a forest where the moon was shining brightly. I sighed deeply and looked around, feeling and seeing no presence.

That was until I saw it.

A ghost. My own mother's ghost.

I opened my eyes widely, looking at it in astonishment. The moon was illumating its face, my _mother_'s face. She hadn't changed in centuries. She was as beautiful as ever. Her white skin shone whiter because of the moon, her honey eyes had strange glints in them until I reconized it as love and nostalgia. Her blond hair was let loose and she was wearing a simple white robe from the former France.

She was gorgeous... So much it had made my father to fall in love with her.

I began to breathe faster.

How was it _possible_?

My mother was dead! I had seen it from my_ own_ eyes! I just couldn't believe that she was in front of _me_! The more I looked at her, the more my emotions began to be threatening me to burst out of me. The sadness, the pain, the love, pratically everything I had been feeling in my childhood was coming back to me in a rush, and I almost fell over, gasping impossibly as tears began to form at the corner of my eyes.

"Please Marry." I heard her soft, musical voice speak. "Don't cry." I looked up at her with wide and wet eyes, taking in her soft and sad face.

"Mother..." I tried to say, though the words were hardly spoken.

She sighed and took steps forwards, stooping to caress my brown curls. I was immobile, I wasn't able to move from an_ inch_.

Her pale hands caressed my cheeks, taking my face into them. Her gaze was soft, and her body was emanating a white light, illuminating her white dress.

"W-Why?" I murmured after a while when she took me in her arms into a tight hug. "Why are you appearing just now, after centuries? Are you a hallucination from my head?" I asked her desperatly, wanting it to be a reality instead of a dream.

She smiled smoothly at me. "Because this is destiny. This is what God wants." She said after some seconds. "I could come only now."

"And for what?!" I asked with sadness, tears falling freely from my face. "For telling me how pathetic I am not to have been able to save Louis from his fate?!"

"Marry..." She whispered with a barely audible voice, tenderly placing curls behind my ear. "Please do not say such things. I have not come for that. I saw what happened with Henry, how you became after his death, how you treated your father." She told me sadly.

"He's responsible!" I cried in her arms, wounding my arms around her fine waist. I didn't want her to go, to die again, I didn't want it! I wanted her to stay right there with me.

"No, he's not." She tried to wipe my tears away, but it was useless as more tears were coming.

"No it's his fault-"

"No Marry." She cut me off remorsefully. "The only one who's at fault for Louis' death is me."

* * *

**A/N: Here is it! There are only two chapters left now. Now guys please REVIEW for me! I will update the next chapters in a few days because I have almost finished chapter 12.**

**Thor is the norse god of thunder and a son of Odin. Sigyn is Loki's faithful wife. Odin is the king of the gods of Asgard, he is the god of wisdom, war and magic. Frigg is his wife, though if I remember correctly he isn't faithful to her. Balder is the god of light, innocence and day, he's also Frigg's and Odin's son.**

**Kushinada was a goddess princess saved from a snake monster (or sometimes a dragon monster) by Susano when he was banned from the realm of the gods by Amaterasu after killing ****a goddess in anger. After the saving, Susano married her and they had lots of children together. She is worshipped together with her husband in japanese shrines. Amaterasu was the japanese goddess of the sun, sister of Susano (the sea) and Tsukiyomi (the moon). I knew she's female but since it's my story I wanted to change some things :) And the 'fall in love only one time' for the japanese gods is also my modification.**

**And for Anteros, he's the god of requited love. The son of Aphrodite and Ares, the little brother of Eros, given to him as a playmate because Eros felt lonely. The myth says Anteros punishes whoever mockes love, and he is the avenger of unrequited love.**

**mika1617** : Lol je commence le 6 moi :) C'est vrai que ça fait un peu peur mais bon :) moi je sais même pas ce que je vais faire.

Oui exactement, en fait Artemis lui pardonnera pas ici mais dans la sequel.

**Venetiangrl92** : Thanks! Well her reaction is understandable. And at least here she didn't kill Marry XD

**Princess Of A Sandcastle**: Thank you Constance! Well this is the way things are. She did the same with Calisto because Zeus had made her pregnant, so I don't think I have overreacted her reaction. She's angry at Marry but also at Apollo.

Ahahaha thanks, I hope they're not too OCC, I am going to try to fix that anyway.

**Good bye and REVIEW!**

**Now please people REVIEW. The next chapter will be up very soon, I can promise you that!**


	12. My response

**A/N: Hello!**

**Warning: Sexual mentions.**

* * *

_The only one who's at fault for Louis' death is me._

My world destroyed itself at these words.

"W-What?" I asked with shock. I couldn't believe what my mother had just said.

She sighed, her hands dancing in my hair as we pulled away. "I am the only one who's to be blamed for the death of your twin brother."

I looked at her warily with a blank expression. I was _astonished_. How was it _possible_?

"I don't believe you."

"Marry-"

"No!" I pushed her away, my bombshell increasing and my tears making my face red from sadness. "It can't be true! Louis died because our father had given him a deathly quest which he had known would have a tragic consequence on him!"

She was looking at me with a sad gaze, as if she was guilty. "That is true." she whispered. "But your father didn't know he could die. The quest Henry had been sent on was quite special." hearing her made me want to kill myself.

My twin had been everything to me. He had been my light, my life... Pratically everything.

"You had been so angry after Henry's death that you accused your father immediately. Since he hasn't been able to save mother, he is also responsible for my brother's death. That was what you had thought, right, my queen?"

_My queen_. My mother's nickname for me when she had been still alive.

Since my mother had mostly taken my name from the queen of France, Marie Antoinette, she had always beeen calling me 'my queen' because Marie was a queen.

"Why would you have anything to do with his death... ? You were already dead when he died..."

Hesitantly, gulping and staring at her in a disbelieving stare, I tried to reach her hand which like her body was glowing. "Mother... Answer me please..." my hand was now firmly holding hers, just like in the old times.

My mother took a deep breath, her blond hair flying over her delicate looking face. "When I died, I didn't end up in the underworld." she began, taking me into her lap as if she was comforting me like in the time of my childhood. "My soul wasn't taken by the angel of death, either. It was because I had a goal. I wanted to tell you something, both you and your brother. I couldn't do it before dying, remember?"

Yes, I remembered that day. Mother and Henry had had a fight. When she had wanted us to take that boat to America without her, he had thought she wanted to abandon us. We hadn't been knowing we were demigods at that time, so Louis had resented her during a long period.

"You-"

"I love you." she said, crying as well. "I love you, both you and your brother. Never in all my mortal life did I think about getting rid of you. Even when I was the queen's slave, even if I were from a noble fallen family and that my father had no choice but to sell me off as a slave to the royal family, I never gave up on my life, even though I knew I wouldn't live the way I had been living anymore. Marry, I love you and your brother, both of you." at some points, she was clutching my night dress and me her french dress. "The day Henry died, I came to him as a ghost, just like I am before you. But he had been so shocked by my apparearance that he killed himself with his dagger. I think... I think he wanted to end his life."

My mouth slightly open, my eyes red with tears and my head in my mother's chest, I cried. I cried and cried until my voice couldn't speak.

"I am so sorry, my queen." my mother said, crying as well. "I never thought things would end up that way! Do not be angry at your father, he has never said the truth to you because he didn't want you to hate me. Marry, your father wasn't guilty._ I_ was."

* * *

I woke up the morning after. My eyes were red and my throat was dry. I was upset and extremely hungry.

I looked at the ceiling above me, until I noticed I wasn't in my cabin.

A sigh from my right attracted my attention. "I thought you would never open your eyes again." I didn't know what to do or to answer, until someone threw themselves on my bed, wrapping their arms around me so tightly I was just able to breathe.

"I was so worried!" Apollo cried, his arms warm and strong. "I thought you were going to die!"

"I-"

"I thought I had lost you!" his arms, which were holding me, were trembling. "I thought I-"

"Oh please sunny unlucky in love boy!" an annoyed sigh cut Apollo off. "She's still alive but she won't be for long if you keep on clutching onto her like that! You're going to break all her body's bones!"

At Loki's words, Apollo let go of me immediately.

I looked around. I was at the infirmary in a hospital bed dressed in a white patient dress which was cut just above my knees. What was really surprising me was the fact that apart from Apollo, Loki and me, no one seemed to be here.

At my right, Apollo was sitting on a chair, looking scared to death, which was really ironic since he was an immortal god.

At my left, Loki was also sitting on a chair, his left leg on his right. He was dressed in a business suit again, and his auburn hair was in a ponytail. For once, his face didn't have any of the trickster's attributes he usually had, he looked anxious.

"Wh-What has happened?" I asked, looking from Apollo to Loki. Both of them sighed.

"It seems that things didn't go as Î had planned it." Loki told me softly, putting his right hand over his mouth, as if he was musing. "I am sorry, kitty cat. I didn't want you to be hurt or anything I swear-"

"Stop calling her like that!" Apollo snapped at him with something like... _Jealousy. _He turned his gaze from me to glare at Loki with. "And must I be reminding you that this is all your fault?! If only you had kept your nose out of my business-"

"You mean your love life?" Loki mocked. "If I hadn't intervened, you wouldn't have made any progress! You've always been like that! You're carefree and cocky with whatever girl, but when it comes to one you love, you're as shy as a child with his or her cruch!" Loki snapped.

Apollo's eys began to burn with anger. "You-"

"Please." I begged, wincing as my head hurt. "I think you two have just given me a headache. Stop screaming like that."

They raised their eyebrows in confusion and stared at me sheepishly. "Sorry, sweetheart." Apollo muttered, looking away from my face.

"Sorry too, kitty cat." Loki smirked. "And to answer your question, you met your mother's ghost yesterday."

And then, it happened. I remembered all the memories of yesterday night.

I sighed and groaned. "I am hungry."

"I'll go get you some food so you and sunny lovesick dude can talk about your future." Loki proposed mischievously with a malicious glint in his eyes.

Apollo's eyes became angrier. "Hey! Would you please stop calling me nicknames?!"

Loki smirked. "No." With that, Loki exited the infirmary quietly, giggling like a girl.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. He could have made food appear with his godly powers. He was truly doing it for us.

I felt Apollo's eyes on me, and I looked up at him. He looked less worried but he was clearly flustered. Once he noticed I was looking at him, he gave me a small smile. "I now this is not the moment but... Have you... Thought of an answer yet?" he asked quietly while he was drawing patterns on my hand which he had taken in his. His hand was hot and comfortable.

I blushed madly. "I..." I breathed and tried to think of a proper response for me to give him. I knew I loved him, I had just wanted to think properly about us. However, I didn't want this to be messed up, I didn't want to lose anyone anymore. So I took a deep breath and all the courage I could find in me. "I... I love you."

Apollo's eyes became wide, and he grinned like the sun itself, bordering confidence.

I was so surprised. Not even three seconds ago, he had looked so perturbed I had thought he would pass out. "I am so happy to hear you saying that." he said with ecstatic happiness. Less than one second after, Apollo took me in his arms, hugging me steadfastly. "I love you too, Marry. More than anything in the world. You're my sun." his hands caressed my back, giving me his warmth.

My heart beat faster. I was, just like Apollo, extremely content, too. "Thank you." I whispered in his ear.

At some points, he was in bed with me since I had been staying on it ever since I had woken up. His arms were around my body, holding me as if I was the most precious thing in the world. My arms were timidly wrapped around his waist, too. His head was on my pillow beside mine. He was grinning madly, looking at me like I was an angel or something similar to that. His blue eyes were boring into mine, they were so beautiful...

I hadn't noticed he was leaning his head towards me until I felt his soft lips pressed against my own, sending a shudder of pleasure through my body. His lips ravaged mine, kissing me with such intensity of passion that I gasped each time he broke the kiss to let me breathe. His tongue was dancing with mine in a ray of sunshine, he was kissing me passionately and lovingly, taking everything I could offer to him. Soon, he was on top of me, his hands firmly but gently wrapped around my wrists on either side of my waist, pushing me down onto the matress more and more. His eyes were closed just as were mine, a moment of pure bliss was dominating us.

Someone cleared their throat, and we pulled away. I hid my face in Apollo's chest since he was now pratically lying down on me, his arms still around my body. I didn't want to know who had interrupted us since it was really awkward. It reminded me of the time Lina had surprised both Apollo and me in an embarrassing position.

"You're really fast." I heard my father's voice speak to Apollo who only grinned, caressing my head tenderly. My father sighed deeply, annoyed.

My face still in Apollo's chest, I looked up and was now listening to their conversation like I was a stranger. In fact, it seemed like they had totally forgotten about me.

"I have just seen Loki himself, it seems he is going to pull a prank on Zeus and Ares again."

Apollo shifted so he wasn't on top of me anymore, but beside me with me in his lap, his arms around me.

"Well, what that stupid trickster does is not my business."

"But what _you_ do with _my daughter_ is mine."

Apollo groaned, his hands running along my curls. "I've already told it had been destiny! You can not interfere with us, remember? Anyway, I don't get why you're so unhappy about me being with her! I am just so awesome-"

"Apollo," my father seemed to be scowling. "Are _you_ joking with _me_?"

Apollo rolled his eyes. "Right, right. It's because I used to be a womanizer and all, but don't worry, I don't cheat on her or anything else. Right now I've just gotten the love of my life to answer my feelings and I don't want to let go of it, no matter what you may say and think."

The god thieves was silent. "Are you telling me that you've finally decided to settle down?"

Apollo grinned. "Yep! Marry is all my life, you know. I would really die without her. I want to marry her."

What... ?

_What?!_

I was _shocked_. I looked at Apollo who only grinned at me, then at my father who had been staying silent since Apollo's words had come out of his mouth.

Now, come to think about that, how would I be reacting with my father? I had known the whole truth from my mother, and I wasn't upset at her, I just couldn't, she was my mother anyway. And right now, I was slowly realizing I had never really loathed my father, but had just resented him during all these years.

My father, Hermes, took a deep breath. "If she accepts, I will not say no."

I looked at him, wide eyed and surprised. But he only smiled warmly at me.

Slowly, he took step forwards and knelt beside my bed. "I want what is good for you, Marry. I love you, no matter what you might think about me, I am your father and I'll always care for you." Without as much as acts or words, he disappeared into a flash of light, giving the time for Apollo to wrap up my head into his chest again before completely flashing away, leaving me confused.

"Are you still angry at Hermes?" Apollo asked, his hands still dancing with my curls.

"No." I answered, letting him play with my hair. "I am not anymore, I can not." I admitted. "Not after what my mother told me before parting with me."

_He couldn't prevent Louis' death and it made him almost crazy. He prefered assuming the blame on himself intead of letting you know I was be the one who had accidentally killed him. He didn't want you to have a bad image of me, especially after my death and your twin's. He... Sacrified himself for me._

I couldn't. All the fury and rage I had been feeling towards my father had disappeared with my mother's words.

"I see." Apollo put his head on my mine, and hummed quietly. I thought he was inwardly smiling.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Loki standing silently beside the door. He had been observing everything since the start.

He winked at me with a huge smile, and as impossible as it was, I smiled back at him. Later, I would be giving him my thanks. He had saved me from myself, from my hatred. If it hadn't been for him, I would have never realized my true feelings, nor the truth.

As Loki disappeared into a red and blue mist and as food 'magically' appeared on the nightstand, I really thought about having a serious talk with my father, we both needed it.

* * *

"So, will you marry me or not?"

I almost choked myself with my food (a hamburger, I liked that a lot) as Apollo suddenly asked me that. He patted my back to help me. "Here." he said, giving me a bottle of nectar which I drank slowly.

I breathed deeply through my nose. When I was off with the nectar, I looked at Apollo's divinely handsome form. Sandy hair that curled, sky blue eyes that shone with the light of the sun, heavily tanned skin, and a surfer body which would make any man green with envy.

Apollo stared back at me, taking in my delicate features. The way he was looking at me made me so embarrassed that a pretty blush was now covering my face. "Stop looking at me like that." I hissed, looking away from his body.

He chuckled. "Well if you insist on checking me out, it's only fair to-"

"I wasn't insisting on checking you out." I growled, and soon a smirk placed itself at the corner of his mouth. "Really? You were looking at me with those beautiful, gorgeous blue-honey eyes of yours that would make even a goddess envious-"

"Okay, please stop that." I sighed, and he laughed. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. You're just too cute and too easy to tease." his voice was filled with fondness as he spoke, eyeing me with a sweet gaze. It really changed a lot from the habitual cocky and flirty gaze he usually had.

I gulped and huffed. But somewhere in me, I was secretly glad Apollo was the god of truth, which meant he couldn't lie. And even though I hated being called 'beautiful' or just any other compliments, when it was him, I didn't mind at all.

"So..." Apollo trailed off, looking at me with something akin to nervousness.

I mentally smiled. It was just like one hour ago, he was flustered again. That side of him was definitely cute.

"Yes?"

"Will you... Marry me?" Apollo added a nervous laugh, looking at me with _shy_ eyes all of a sudden.

My heart was beating faster than I had ever felt it and it was suddenly too hot in here. I took out my tongue to wet my lips and Apollo's eyes followed my movement, his eyes dark with desire.

I took a deep breath. "Yes."

I didn't have any reasons to say no. I loved him. He loved me. I didn't have the hunt anymore and it was quite his fault but I was slowly forgiving him. I wanted to say _yes_ because I was in love with Apollo.

Before I had realized it, Apollo cried in ecstatic bliss and lifted me up from the bed to his arms, hugging me tightly, as if he was afraid of losing me. "I am so happy! I... I... I don't know what to say since I am so happy!" he laughed with me as I wrapped my bare legs around his waist, kissing him hotly with my hands on his devastatingly handsome face.

"You don't need to say someyhing. Sometimes, silence is better than words." I said when we broke the kiss to breathe, remembering Apollo's words and mimicking him.

He smiled at me sweetly. "You remember? Well my words were right." he said with a smirk, his hands around my waist to keep me away from falling onto him.

I rolled my eyes at his arrogance, but smiled softly. "I think I want you to say something." I hesitated, looking at him shyly.

He amusedly raised his eyebrows at me. "Yeah?"

I breathed, stroking his cheeks. "Tell me again that you love me." my voice was quiet when I was saying that. Less than one second after, Apollo had his lips amorously pressed against mine, and then, after sharing a passionate kiss, when his lips were milimeters away from mine, he said it.

"I love you, you and only you."

I blushed and looked at him in the eyes. His gaze was sweet and gentle, and his eyes were sparkling with eternal bliss. "Are you satisfied?" he asked kindly with a grin, sitting on the bed beside us with me still wrapped around him.

I smiled at him. "Yes, I am. But..."

"But?" he frowned.

I laughed. "Please next time you will intend on doing something like marrying me, tell me first before I die from awkwardness." Apollo burst out laughing, and I allowed myself a grin. He kissed the top of my head affectionately. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I won't ever."

He pulled me away from him, making me lie down on the bed. His eyes seemed dark with lust. "I love you so much, I want you so much that I don't know if the intensity of love is the same between us." he was now on top of me, sitting on me.

"A-Apollo, wait please." I stopped him when I felt his hands on my wrists. I knew what he wanted us to do. "Not here..."

"Somewhere else, then?" he asked with that dazzling grin of his.

I gulped. "I... I don't want to be doing this yet..."

An expression of hurt and sadness as well as a bit of anger crossed his face. "Don't you love me too?" he questioned me sadly.

I sighed and I slowly freed my wrists from the gentle hold he had been having on them. "I do, Apollo. I love you more than anyone else-"

"Really?" An expression of happiness crossed his face again and I inwardly smiled.

"Yes I do, I've already told you, right?" Apollo nodded, sighing and getting off of me. "But I am a virgin. I would prefer that we do that my wedding night, please."

I took his hands in mine, squeezing it softly. I tried to put everything in it. My love, my desire, my fear...

An understanding glint passed into Apollo's ice blue eyes. He groaned and took me in his arms. "Fine." he mumbled into my ear, making me shiver. "I'll wait until you want me to." he promised, placing a curl of my hair behind my ear.

I closed my eyes and smiled. "Thank you. Apollo, I love you."

Apollo beamed at me, his nails patting my back. His grin was so wide I was being almost blinded by the light it was emitting.

"Since I think about it... Would you like to come living with me now?" his eyes held hopes, and it made me want to say _yes_ to him.

I cleared my throat and joined our foreheads. "I would like to stay at camp with my siblings and friends, if it's okay with you." Apollo looked disappointed, but he agreed.

It wasn't like I had made a lot of friends anyway. I just had Nico and I was befriending that Aphrodite girl, but well, I also wanted to stay with the Stolls.

"By the way," I said once we were cuddled together, my head in the crook of his neck and his arms wrapped around my body with my own arms around his waist. "Does my father know about the prophecy or something like that? I still think he has accepted the whole thing too easily."

Apollo closed his eyes and smiled. "I told him the truth after you had returned from your quest." he admitted with a sigh. "It was the only thing to do for him to accept us. Of course, I avoided telling him Loki was 'responsible' and all. Although he seemed truly disgusted, and I don't see why." he said with a little frown, his frown growing when I laughed at him. "Anyway, your father knows he can't go against a prophecy. So he kind of forced himself to accept it."

"I see."

Apollo's chest was cozy. I would be sleeping against his chest every night for eternity... The thought alone was making my heart go crazy.

"Are you sleepy?" he asked gently, his voice like a lullaby. He had the voice of a singer. But well, since _he_ was the god of music...

I suppressed a yawn. "Just a bit."

"If you want to sleep, sleep. We'll talk later." Apollo proposed softly, bringing his head closer to kiss my lips chastely. "I must go, too. It's almost the time for sunset."

I moaned. "Can't you just stay for a bit longer?"

He smirked. "Unfortunately, no. Don't worry though, I am going to stay with you forever. You won't even be able to stay away from me for... One second." he winked, his cockiness and arrogance back again. I rolled my eyes and yawned again, earning another smirk from the sun god I had fallen in love with.

"Before you go, I have another question."

"Go on, ask me about but don't make it too long please, I am really in a hurry." he said seriously, which was so _weird._

_"_Who saved me last night?"

"Ah that, it was Loki. I think he was spying on you the whole night, though I told him not to anymore." he scowled, his face redding.

I gave him a sideways smile. "Jealous?"

He looked at me. "Maybe." he grumbled. "I've always been the jealous type." he joked, though he seemed honest. He was so blunt, no wonder he was the god of truth.

"Oh and Marry?" he said after a long, sweet and fierce kiss. "Don't be too freaked out now okay? I mean... According to Dionysus, pratically everyone at camp knows about us."

I blushed red crimson. "Ah. That is..."

He winced. "Yeah. It is going to be hard for you, but I don't care that everyone knows. I love you and I want the whole world to know it. So be strong for me, okay, sweetheart?"

I nodded with a smile and, against my will, another yawn. Apollo giggled at how silly I surely looked. "I am going to leave you then, and watch the sunset for me, it's beautiful." he winked again, and left in a flash of golden light.

I smiled as I drifted off to sleep.

_I love you._

* * *

**A/N: Done! PLEASE REVIEW! If you're nice and leave a review I might update tomorrow ;)**

**And by the way, the next chapter will be the last.**

MoonLitt Tears : Thanks and thanks for your comment in Wendy's story!

Princess Of A Sandcastle: Don't worry! You didn't offend me at all!

She will meet Amaterasu in the sequel, but I don't think the part about him will be very important because out of the japanese pantheon it is mostly Susanoo who will appear.

I think it will be evident after you will have read the prequel. Thanks for your review!

**Please REVIEW! **


	13. Epilogue

**A/N: Hello guys! It's the last chapter! I am very glad for all who have ben supporting me ever since that story was up! I hope you're going to enjoy that chapter!**

**So for the sequel, it won't be up until I am done with the prequel because as I have already said it, without the prequel you have no chance to understand the sequel.**

** I've already posted the prologue of Marry's Past, the prequel. I hope you'll like it! **

**Now enjoy and REVIEW! It's the last chapter!**

**Warning: Sexual references.**

* * *

Three weeks had passed since my meeting with my mother.

Apollo had been right when he had been telling me not to freak out. Everyone had been looking at me more than before.

During those weeks, Apollo had passed all his free time with me. He had often taken me out on dates and things like that. I had also seen Loki a lot of times, too. It seemed like the norse gods were angry at him for some reasons so he had decied to stay here, playing pranks with the Hermes cabin.

Tomorrow I would be marrying Apollo. The thought only made me shiver impatiently. Apollo had told me I could invite whoever I wanted, and I thought about my siblings, Piper and Thalia as well as Lily (though I wasn't sure Artemis was going to let them come).

Apollo was busy with his godly duties and Loki had decided to stay with me (since the norse gods were so angry at him). We were sitting on the sand, and he had been telling me how one day he had cut Thor's wife's golden hair*, and how mad the thunder god had been at him when he suddenly changed the subject.

"I met Buddha once." Loki said with a frown.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "The buddhist deity?"

For some reasons, he winced. "Yeah."

"What happened between you two?"

For once, he groaned, placing his hand on his head. "Does it look so evident something wrong happened?" he sighed when I nodded. "Let's just say we had a very bad... Encounter."

My eyes were widened widely. How could Loki, the happy go lucky trickster, seem to be annoyed by a meeting with Buddha? Uusally he was making fun of other gods, not being annoyed by meeting them.

"Anyway, kitty cat. You wouldn't want to meet him. He's ugly, has big ears that fall down to his stomach, a large belly and a round face. And he's macho even if he's a pacifist."

My jaw dropped.

"What?" Loki frowned at me with a shrug. "That's just the truth~~"

I rolled my eyes at him. "I thought the god lies wasn't supposed to be honest."

Loki winked. "It depends. So I am invited to your wedding? I am the one who has made things to go up with you and sunny lovesick dude after all." Loki winked again and I sighed, smiling when I noticed Apollo's presence not far behind. "Of course you are, of course."

Loki beamed at me, his eyes twinkling with malicious intentions. "Yay! I will be able to pull a prank on Aresie!"

"Are- what?!"

Loki grinned. "Ares of course! It's been a lot of times since I saw your idiots greeks! I am going to make Aresie's hair look pink this time!" he danced and turned on himself like a psychopath, saying: "I am going to have so much fun ~~~"

"I hope you won't come ruining my marriage." Apollo came from behind us, wounding his arms around my waist and planting a kiss on my neck. "I will never forgive you if you dare to do so."

Loki winked at him. "Don't worry sunny lovesick dude! Plus I am planning on my next prank. I might as well call your father to join me, Marry." Loki said to me, grinning with mischief.

Apollo scowled from behind me. He pulled me into his lap, his arms just under my chest. "Just don't do anything harmful, okay?"

"Do not worry~~~" It looked like we had to worry.

"Is he always like this?" Apollo asked, placing his head on top of mine, making me blush slightly.

"All the times I have seen him, he was like that. I pity his wife though, life must be so hard for her-"

"Hey!" Loki screamed in indignation. "Don't say that! Sigyn's happy with me!" a pretty blush was covering his face. Had he blushed from embarrassment or anger, I didn't know.

"We're leaving you." the sun god said, getting up and helping me to get on my feet. "We have some important matters to talk about." Loki smirked and waved at us as we began to walk.

"We have som matters to talk about?" I asked.

Apollo grinned. "Yep! I mean... I want you to go see Aphrodite." he admitted and I almost vomited on him.

"What?! Are you joki-"

"I am not." Apollo said, stoping to walk and putting his hands on my shoulders. "You need to get ready for the wedding."

Ah.

_Oh. That._

"I am rather worried about you." Apollo continued, staring at me intensely. "You're a virgin... I am afraid to hurt you..." he furrowed his brows, pursing his lips. "I don't want you to get hurt, by me or anyone else. I want to love you and to protect you forever."

I looked at him, surprised. I wasn't expecting that.

"I..."

"I am glad you've decided to stay here." he began. "Because... If you had stayed with me at my palace on Olympus... I don't know if I would have been able to control myself." he avowed, breathing sharply, as it was asking him a lot of efforts.

I blushed red crimson. "Hum..." I muttered indecisively.

Apollo sighed and flashed me a grin. "But don't worry, all you have to do is to see her-"

"Apollo." I said with a sigh, taking his hands off my shoulders. "I can't and I won't. Can't I... See someone else?" I begged him.

Apollo watched me warily, as if he was trying to pierce my soul. He placed his right hand on my face, got it up and pushed my bangs away from my eyes. "If you know someone who can do that then I suppose..." he trailed off slowly, getting lost in my honey blue eyes. Softly, his hand came down to my right cheek and I immediately closed my eyes, shivering under his touch. My heart beat faster when I felt his lips pressed on mine sweetly, giving me a huge pleasure.

I was breathless when he broke the kiss to let me breathe. He smirked at me, his hand still on my face, the other on my neck. "I see you like my kisses." he whispered sensually. "Then you'll be happier tomorrow night." he said with a cheeky grin.

My blush went redder and redder at his words. "You're impossible."

He laughed and pulled me against his chest, his arms tightly wrapped around my waist. "I am not 'impossible' as you are saying. I am just madly in love with you." he winked, and then brought his head closer for another heated kiss.

* * *

I had decided to see Piper, Aphrodite's daughter instead of Aphrodite herself. I didn't want to see that goddess, I loathed her after all and Piper and I had grown into close friends over the days, she had happily accepted to take care of me and even had the whole Aphrodite cabin to choose my dress.

"I want to go on Olympus now." I said to Apollo later that night. We were beside the lake again, watching the stars together. I was wrapped in his embrace.

"It may not be a good idea."

"But-"

He put his finger on my lips. "Trust me, okay? Why are you so hurried anyway? You'll be there tomorrow."

I took a deep breath. "I want to speak with my father."

Apollo widened his eyes. "Are you sure?

I nodded. "Yes."

Apollo gronaed and sighed with resignation. "Fine. But can we stay like that for a bit more?" he pouted childishly, his hold tighter.

I laughed softly and kissed him swiftly. "Sure."

He grinned and winked at me. "I love you, Marry."

I blushed lightly and replied him with another kiss. "I love you too."

"More than anyone else?"

"Yes."

"More than all the persons you fell in love with?"

"Apollo, beside you, I only fell in love one time. But yes, and you?"

"I love you more than each lover I loved."

_The god who couldn't tell a lie._

He put his head on top of mine, closing his eyes. For some reasons, he sighed. "I need to do something." he said as he unwounded his arms from me, and I felt cold without them wrapped around me.

I frowned. "Is it going to take you time?"

He smirked at me. "Miss me already?"

I rolled my eyes at his cockiness but closed them when he kissed me deeply, running his tongue along mine. "Stay here," he said when he broke our kiss. "It is not going to take time."

I nodded and he smiled, walking away in the woods. I breathed the cool air and shivered instantly, missing Apollo's natural warm body.

I pulled my legs to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, opening my eyes to look at the lake.

"Marry."

I widened my eyes slightly, and turned my head to look at the last person I would have expected to see here. "Father."

He sighed and came nearer. "I see you have not changed. You still call me father though I have already told you many times to call me dad."

I sent him a small smile. "Sorry, I can't change that. I come from the former France after all, titles were important back there."

Once he was beside me, he sat down, watching me intensely. "You don't dislike me anymore."

It was an ascertainment, not a question.

"Yes."

"Why? Is it because your mother has told you the truth?"

I looked away from his handsome face. "I can't deny that." I said as I felt sad remembering my mother. "She told me you hadn't known about Louis' fate, that you sacrificed yourself for her."

He sighed. "That's true. But I didn't want you to know it. I didn't want you to loathe your mother."

"And so you were letting me blame you all those years... But I don't think I could have hated mother. She was my _mother_ after all. And I... I didn't really hate you."

I felt him smile so I turned my head in his way. He was smiling. "I know you didn't." he told me gently, bringing a hand to caress my face with affection.

I let him caress me, leaning onto his touch. "I am sorry." I said honestly, apologizing. I was feeling so guilty... "I have never meant for any of this to happen... Never."

"I know, Marry, don't worry." he pulled me into his lap, hugging me firmly with both of his arms. "I am your father and I love you. I will always do. Even if you hate me, I will still love you, you're my daughter. Even if you love Apollo." he said the last part with a sigh, pulling away lightly.

My eyebrows rose. "You've told him you had been coming, right?" I asked. "That's why he has gone to somewhere else."

My father smiled and winked at me. "Yes. Telepathy is useful among us deities. You will understand toworrow."

I stayed like that in his arms, my head in the crook of his neck with my arms wrapped around it. "I have something to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Who sent mother to me?"

My father stayed silent, looking at me warily. He took a deep breath. "I am not sure about it, but it's not a greek deity."

"Then, who would..." I trailed off, furrowing my brows.

"Marry, don't let that concern you." the god of thieves tucked curls behind my ear. "For now... Be happy, okay? I must return to Olympus now. But I'll see you around." we pulled away from each other. He got up and hepled me to do the same. "Oh and my queen?"

I inwardly smiled wryly at that nickname. It brought back memories, both nice and bad.

"Yes?"

He stroked my cheeks, giving me a sweet kiss on each of them. "Congratulations."

With a wink and a sly smile that was much kinder than Loki's, my father flashed away.

"Wow. You two have really made peace."

I smiled and walked up to Apollo who was opening his arms widely with a cocky grin, waiting for me to jump on them. However, much to his unhappiness, I only tiptoed him and kissed his forehead. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. And actually, I also had something to do."

"And may I know what it was?"

He smirked and picked me up in his arms, sending me a wink. "Nope."

I wanted to protest, but his lips on mine didn't leave me a choice.

* * *

Today was the day.

The day I had been granted godhood, the day I had married Apollo.

Everyone had been invited. Every half blood, every stayre, Chiron... Everyone. I had wanted to invite Thalia and Lily, but Apollo had told me it wouldn't be a good idea. His sister was still very angry at us.

I was dancing with my father when a scream echoed in the throne room. "Gahhh!"

Everyone stopped dancing and chatting. "What is it?"

My father shrugged and frowned. "I have no idea."

And then, I saw_ him._

My jaw dopped.

Loki was dressed in a very expensive suit, a red tie and a red watch with black shoes. His auburn hair was in a braid behind his hair and his eyes were twinkling with mischief as usual.

What had made me to be so shocked was because of the _thing_ in his hands.

Pink dye.

"Oh no! Not this guy again!" I heard Ares groan with annoyance.

"It's funny guy!" that was definitely Travis' voice.

Silently and quickly, I saw Apollo walk to us by the corner of my eyes. He looked flustered and his cheeks were a bit red.

Oh.

_Ah._

I mentally slapped myself for my thoughts and blushed madly as Apollo looked at me appreciatively. My dress wasn't that short, but it seemed to be enough to attract Apollo's eyes on me for all the night.

My father annoyingly cleared his throat and flashed Apollo an angry frown. "Stop that, you're embarrassing her."

Apollo looked at me more intensely, his blush went deeper and he pursed his lips. "Sorry." he muttered.

My father sighed. "I am leaving you alone. I need to watch over Loki. It's been a lot of times since the last time I saw my trick partner." I could hear the laughter in his smile.

I watched him go as Loki waved at me.

"Do you want to dance?" Apollo asked me quietly. "I haven't had my dance with my wife yet." he smiled warmly at me, a look of pure adoration on his face. It took less than one second to answer him with a yes.

"You're the one who has invited Loki?" Apollo asked as we began to dance. "I just hope he is not going to do anything bad. I want today to be your most beautiful memory."

I blushed slightly. Ever since I had discovered my feelings for him, I blushed a lot around Apollo and when something was about him.

"Yes that's me. I don't think we need to worry about that. My father is taking care of him right now."

Apollo laughed, then huskily whispered in my ear. "I can't wait for our wedding night."

My blush went madder and madder as he said that, and to top it all, he kissed my earlobe. "Apollo!" I hissed and he smirked at my reaction.

"By the way, do you love your titles?"

"Ah. You mean goddess of indecision and nobility? I didn't think something like that existed."

"Well, it does. So, do you like it?"

I smiled at him with a fond gaze. "Maybe." I kissed his right cheek.

"You're really very beautiful tonight." Apollo murmured in my ear. "Well you're usually very beautiful but today you look even more."

I playfully rolled my eyes at him. "It's the tenth time today that you say this to me."

He grinned with fondness. "Well, I mean it, you know."

I smiled and placed one of my hands on his cheek. "I know. Thanks. I love you."

He smiled sweetly at me, his eyes full of passion. "I love you two." he gave me a kiss as a thanks.

Much later, we were sitting on his throne. Me on his lap with his arms wrapped around my waist. He was grinning madly, talking with Loki who was eyeing us amusedly.

"So just as I was saying, I've planned a little prank on Ares and Zeus. Not too much but still."

Apollo raised his eyebrows at Loki. "Are you in love with my dad or something? six centuries before you had painted his face into green-"

"_Gya!_"

Both of us -or completely every person who was here- looked in surprise at Ares.

Oh _God_.

I could feel Loki smirk even though I couldn't see his face.

"Can I know what it does mean?" the voice of _Aphrodite_, the goddess I deeply _loathed_ echoed. "When you told me you wanted to try on a more jovial look, I didn't thing you were talking about dying your hair pink!"

Ares looked for Loki, when he found him, he roared. "You!" he growled at him as Loki bowed down to him mockingly. "Yes,_ me_. What do you want, you brute?"

When Ares was going to walk over the norse trickster, Hera stopped him. "Stop it."

"What-"

"This is a wedding, not some boxing match. Stop acting like an immature child."

I watched as Ares sighed with defeat -but not without sending a look of murder at Loki- and turned away to Aphrodite.

Loki smirked. "It's as funny as ever." Loki laughed and even Apollo was giggling.

I leant back onto Apollo's chest just under his neck when I caught sight of Artemis. She was looking at us with such cold eyes that I turned my gaze away from her quickly, buring my head onto Apollo's gorgeous white suit as Artemis furiously whispered something to a blond woman next to her.

* * *

"Calm down, sweetheart." Apollo whispered kindly.

He had a gentle hold of my wrists which he had pinned with one hand above my head some seconds ago.

I looked away from his eyes which were dark with desire. He used his other hand to take my chin in, making me look at him. "I know you're nervous."

I laughed nervously. "Well yes. I am going to lose what I've been protecting all those centuries..."

Apollo smiled softly. "I know. I will be gentle, I promise you."

His smile took my breath away. Slowly, he put his lips on mine. It wasn't the first time he was doing that, but it was the first time it was so... _needing_.

He released my wrists as he kissed me deeply, going further into my mouth and allowing me to place my arms around his neck.

"It'll be fine..." he promised.

I closed my eyes and breathed impatiently.

And then I realized something.

_This_ was here I belonged. In Apollo's arms.

Pushing away my negative thoughts, I shyly answered his kisses and touches.

* * *

"Good morning, Marry sweetheart." Apollo said lazily, grinning as he pulled me closer to him.

"Good morning..." I said with a muffled voice, the last was covered by Apollo's naked chest.

His blue eyes found mine. "How are you?"

I raised my eyebrows (as much as I could) and moved my head towards him. "Fine."

He smiled nervously, running his hand along my jaw. "No, I mean, how was it? Was it painful?" he asked worriedly.

I sighed and closed my eyes a moment, reopening then when I noticed he was begining to get impatient. "It wasn't _that_ painful, but... It hurt me a bit." I winced at the guilty face he was making. "But... It was _wonderful_." I said honestly, trying to cheer him up.

And it was true. I had been feeling so esctatic all the words I had been saying had been in french, and it had been a lot of times since I had spoken my first language.

At my words, Apollo's face turned into happiness. "Really?" I nodded. "Then I am glad." he gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"By the way," he began. "I've heard from Hermes that Loki had pulled a prank on Zeus when we got away from there."

Apollo and I had discreetly exited Olympus together. He had taken me on what nowadays people called a 'honeymoon'. He had taken me to France in the most expensive hostel at Paris, and it had made me extremely happy. It had been an eternity since I had been here.

"Which one?"

"He put glue on his throne."

I widened my eyes in disbelief. "You're joking? And Zeus fell for it without even noticing anything was wrong?"

Apollo shrugged and winked. "Nope. But you know what my father told him after? 'Go back to your own country and never come again or I electrocute you from the sky!'."

I snickered. "Loki will never change."

"I guess. What do you want to do?" Apollo asked me, changing the subject. It seemed talking about Loki was a burden to him.

I sighed. "Can we stay here today? I want to..." I blushed tomato red at what I was wanting and Apollo's grin became cockier and happier. "I know what you want. Don't worry, we have a month here together. We'll be doing whatever you want." he planted a kiss on my hair.

I smiled at him. "Thanks, I... Thank you, I love you, Apollo."

"You said it to me a lot of times yesterday night." Apollo remembered with satisfaction. "I love you too, Marry."

* * *

_One year after._

Today I was drawing. Well, I had an awfull lot of free times and when Apollo was occupied with his godly duties, I was doing whatever I could, like going down to camp to talk with my half siblings, or even with Loki (I'd been seeing him a lot since what had happened last year) or the gods I had befriended.

"Are you done yet?" Loki asked from his chair. He had been asking me to draw him ever since he had known about me drawing.

I glared at him. "Stop moving! And no, I am not and I never will if you continue to move." I snapped.

Loki huffed. He was so impatient. "But I can't stay here without doing anything! It's-"

"You mean you can't stay at one place without wanting to be doing something for less than one minute." I rolled my eyes at him.

Loki pouted.

He was sat on a chair, one leg on the other, arms crossed over his chest and a malicious smile on his face. It was the way he wanted me to draw him.

"By the way," I told him when I was almost done. "Where's Amaterasu's katana? I can't find it in my pocket anymore."

Loki yawned. "I gave it back to Susanoo some months ago. I was bored and Odin was mad at me again for helping one of Thor's demigods so I decided to play a prank on you."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "I didn't even notice. Guess you're really a trickster god." I muttered under my breath.

Loki grinned. "He didn't even bother to come to take it back _himself_, either him or his brother so don't worry. And he told me to say 'hello' to you."

"You're joking?"

"Yes, he wishes you 'hell you weed'."

"That's nice." I grumbled and huffed, which Loki smirked upon.

"Done." I declared.

Loki quickly got up from his chair and ran to me to see my work. "Woaw." he exclaimed. He seemed impressed. "You're really talented."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"It's so weird." he said suddenly

"Huh, what?"

He shrugged. "More than one year ago you didn't even stand my presence, and now you're comfortable around me. You're nice." he finally said.

I put my hand on my hair, placing my brushes away from the canvas. "I guess it's because I don't loathe men anymore."

Loki smiled. Not an evil or malicious smile but a normal smile. It looked really out of place on his face.

Someone cleared their throat behind us, and we turned to look at an annoyed sun god. "I see you still come even though I've ordored you not to."

Loki winked. "I don't have to obey to you, sunny lovesick dude. I am a god, too, after all. Plus no need to be jealous, I have zero interest in kitty cat and I am _married_. Well I am going now, see ya!" Loki disappeared into a 'plouf' with the canvas I had been drawing.

Apollo sighed with irritation and walked closer to me. "I see you've taken care of your time."

"I-"

His face softened. "Don't worry, I am not accusing you of anything so relax." I relaxed the second he took me in his arms, hugging me. His hands came down to caress my hips until it fell on my stomach. I felt him tense, and then he pulled away from me abruptly and looked at me so closely my body began to shiver.

"Apollo?"

Apollo swallowed and placed his hand on my stomach again, which was begining to worry me. Uusally he was straight forward, not like that. "Is something wrong?"

He took a deep breath, and looked at me in the eyes. "Marry... You're pregnant."

I widened my eyes out of disbelief and gasped. My breath quickened. "W-What?"

"You're pregnant." the sun god repeated again.

I didn't know what to say or to think.

I was astonished. Me, a mother? I had never thought about that. Even when I had married Apollo, I hadn't thought about children.

Soon, I felt that my legs weren't on the floor anymore, I was being picked up by Apollo. "It's awesome!" he was grinning like the sun now.

I looked blankly at him.

He frowned, and I was still in his arms. "What's wrong? You look weird." a look of realization came upon his face. "Don't tell me that you... You didn't want to have children-"

"It's not that I didn't want it." I cut him off rapidly. "It's that I never thought about that possiblity, even after our marriage."

Apollo blushed slightly. "Sorry... I was so overjoyed by our relationship that I had forgotten to talk about kids, since I have a lot at both camp Half Blood and camp Jupiter..." he trailed off, looking at me sheepishly.

"Apollo," I looked back to him. "I... I am quite afraid of being a mother." I admitted, looking away from Apollo's divinely handsome face. "I am new to all of this and-"

He stopped me from speaking by placing his lips on top of mine. I moaned and wounded my arms around his neck. "Don't worry." he said after another kiss. "You will be a good mother."

I titled my head. "Really?"

He smiled gently at me. "Yes, plus you're not alone, I am with you. I will help you." he added with a kiss to my forehead.

Then a strange feeling was in my stomach. "Thank you, Apollo. I love you."

He stroked my cheek with the arm's hand who was wrapped around my neck. "I love you too, Marry, forever."

He sealed our passion with a kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Doooooooooooooooooooone!**

**So yeah you guys will wait for the sequel, because I am starting with the prequel.**

**I know there are unexpliced things like the japanese gods but when the sequel will be up you'll discover everything.**

***: Loki effectively cut Sif's hair, and gave her hair made of gold which could grow like a real hair.**

MiniHorseMeadow : Thank you very much! It warms my heart to read that! With me you'll only find Apollo x OC stories!

maloucaz: Merci ! Oui ça faisait longtemps que je t'avais pas vue dans mes reviews XD

Oui c'est son deuxième nom.

Hahahahaha ;)

**Please REVIEW, REVIEW! Tell me what you think of the ending! **


End file.
